Make Me Inmortal
by maggieinthesky
Summary: Bella, sin saberlo, se comunica mentalmente con un ángel, una vez al borde de la muerte viaja a un extraño mundo, donde se encuentra con un deslumbrante reino y un hermoso príncipe dueño de una voz demasiado conocida. TERMINADO!
1. Extraño

Capítulo uno "Extraño"

Cada persona experimenta cosas extrañas en su vida. A veces hasta perturbadoras.

Él se hacia llamar Anthony, me pareció un nombre común, algo anticuado, pero no había nada fuera de la realidad. A no ser que Anthony no existía realmente. Me había cansado que en el instituto y en casa me trataran de maníaca. No lo estaba. El hecho de que un extraño me hable por mis pensamientos como si me pudiera contactar telepáticamente con él era algo "raro".

Entonces, como si lo hubiera llamado, esa mañana él volvió a hablarme:

- _Nos veremos mañana, a primera hora. Tengo ganas de conocerte_

Me estremecí al escuchar tan hermosa, dulce y aterciopelada voz, su voz. Yo me quejaba de él solamente porque me tenía profundamente enamorada aún sin conocerlo. Era algo extraño de explicar. Obediente entretuve a mi mamá diciéndole que me iba con mis amigas, cosa que no hacia muy a menudo, me gustaba estar sola y además no sol a mentirle a Renee a no ser que sea una situación muy importante. Y esta la era. Caminó unas 10 cuadras tropezándome con todo lo que se me cruzaba hasta llegar a una desierta plaza que visitaba de pequeña. Me acerqué a un banco de madera y me senté mientras observaba en todas las direcciones. El debía aparecer en cualquier momento. Intenté imaginarlo como estaba en mis pensamientos, tal vez con su oscura melena y ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto y labios rosados, mi chico perfecto. Pero no podía pensar en algo que no sabia si existía. Mike me lo había dicho la semana pasada, y el era el único chico que pensaba que lo que le contaba era verdad, en mas de una ocasión me dijo que temía por mí y que no hiciera nada que Anthony me dijera. Pero lo cierto era que él jamas me había dado una tarea para hacer, solo hablábamos. Como lo hacemos todos. Charlas sin sentido. Le conté toda mi vida, la muerte de mi padre Charlie siendo yo muy pequeña, mi primo Eric que era como mi hermano mayor. Mi metro sesenta de altura, mis ojos chocolate y mi larga cabellera castaña. Mis altas notas en el colegio a pesar de no prestarle la atención necesaria. Mis salidas con mis amigas Angela y Jessica. Mi obsesión con los libros, y un montón de estupideces que a Anthony parecían importarle.

- _Sí, me importan, y no son estupideces_ -contestó su dulce voz en mi cabeza

- Claro, seguro -le respondí en voz alta.

- _De verdad, Isabella_

- Bella -le corregí

- _Da igual como prefieras, eres la misma persona._

Reí ante su comentario y le hice la pregunta mas obvia:

- ¿Donde estas?

- _No me dejan ir _-se lamentó

- ¿Quien?

Suspiró.

- _Tengo problemas en casa, te hablo más tarde_

Y ya no sentí más el terciopelo y la sensación de perfecta seguridad en mi cabeza.

Odiaba los días en los que me dejaba plantada. No era la primera vez, y siempre con una excusa distinta. Ya estaba cansada. Isabella Swan, enamorada de la voz en su cabeza, que absurdo. Pero lo cierto es que no me iba a hacer caso a mi misma porque lo queria demasiado como para no escuchar lo unico que tenia de él. Su dulce y melodiosa voz. Me levanté del banco dispuesta a regresar a casa para seguir leyendo mi libro favorito y no preocupar a Renee cuando sentí que de repente alguien me tomaba del brazo y giré para encontrarme con él.

**Oh si! ajaja es CORTIIIISIMO el cap pero es el primero!, no se dan una idea de lo feliz que me siento adaptando mi novela de dos temporadas en un fic de Twilight, es lo mejor! :) lo malo es que este proyecto se me viene a ocurrir JUSTO AHORA! que estoy a mitad del primer trimestre de la escuela y las pruebas me matan, pero siempre me voy a encontrar un tiempito para ir adaptando la novela a los personajes de Twi! :) y si no conoces mi novela, entonces este fic te va a encantaaaar! Gracias chicas, las veo más tarde en el segundo cap! un review dando su opinion no está nunca demás! Las quieero.**

**Mawee.**


	2. Mi Amigo

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo dos "Mi amigo"

Mike me había asustado de manera exgerada.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada de lo que él te dice, Bella -me advirtió enfadado

Lo miré primero confusa, despues con odio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté

Dudó.

- Emm... nada, estaba de paseo y...

- Me seguiste -le interrumpí

- ¡No!, ¿que te hace pensarlo? -gritó

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces entrando en la realidad.

- No lo se, me estoy volviendo loca.

- _No lo estas _-respondió Anthony en mi cabeza.

Su dulce voz me bloqueó por un momento, como siempre lo hacia.

- Perdón, no te queria asustar, solo queria saludarte.

Las palabras de Mike no eran tan hermosas como las de Anthony, pero aún así eran dulces a mis oídos.

- _Hazlo sentirse bien, él te quiere, no vayas a herirlo. Y pídele que te lleve a casa, se hace de noche y no te dejaré caminar sola a estas horas_.

Acepté lo que me dijo Anthony, como siempre lo hacía.

- Sí, es bueno que me hagas companía, no me gusta estar sola.

Aunque pensandolo bien, nunca lo estaba.

- Este... ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

- Claro.

Nos acercamos al reciente auto de Mike, su padre trabajaba reparando autos y él lo ayuda de vez en cuando. Él es sólo un poco más alto que yo, cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Era un chico apuesto, pero nunca me atraería como más que un amigo. Nos sentabamos juntos en la mayoría de las clases, y él normalmente me ayudaba en todas, ese era mi secreto para tener notas bien altas sin dedicar tiempo al estudio. En el viaje su mirada viajaba de la carretera a mí cuando el pensaba que yo no le prestaba atención.

- Y... ese tal Anthony, ¿te está hablando ahora? -preguntó nervioso

- No -contesté riendo

Suspiró aliviado.

- Sería horrible tener una insoportable voz en tu cabeza comentando todo lo que te pasa, yo no lo aguantaría.

- _Ya, se está pasando de la raya. ¿Soy insoportable para tí? _-amaba su voz cuando se enojaba.

Reí para adentro.

- No -respondí en voz alta

- ¿No qué? -me preguntó Mike

- Que no es insoportable, él me dice cosas interesantes, me trata bien, es muy dulce conmigo.

- _Gracias_

- Oh, y... ¿nunca pensaste que quizá todo esto te pasa porque necesitas a "alguien"?

Su pregunta me dejó atónita, ¿Que insinuaba Newton?

- ¿Alguien? -pregunté

Mike estacionó frente a mi casa que permanecía a oscuras, eso indicaba que mamá no se encontraba dentro.

- Ya sabes, un chico -sus palabras salieron como si me hablara de algo normal, recalcando la palabra "Chico"

Intenté reflexionar sus palabras y encontré el punto de la situación.

- Mike, nos conocemos hace más de 5 años, eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo creer que me estes proponiendo esto.

- _Tranquila, el no hace nada malo. _

Sí que lo hacía, se estaba declarando aún viendome loca y enamorada de la voz en mi cabeza.

- _¿Enamorada?_

Me sonrojé al escuchar esa pregunta y la ignoré.

- Lo siento, fuí muy directo -admitió Mike

Asentí

- Igualmente tal vez tengas razón, Mike, despues de todo lo necesito.

Abrí la puerta y salí del auto.

- Nos vemos mañana -se despidió

Arrancó el motor y lo ví desaparecer por la carretera. Revolví mi bolso en busca de mis llaves, pero yo y mi torpeza debo haberlas olvidado dentro, maldita sea, ¿como entraré a mi ca...

- _Busca detrás de la flor favorita de tu madre _-me aconsejó Anthony en mi cabeza.

Me paré de puntitas alcanzando la ventana de la cocina donde se encontraba la maceta de lilas, las favoritas de mamá, y si, alli estaba la llave de repuesto.

- Gracias -susurré sonriendo.

Pude sentir como él reía musicalmente en mi cabeza, me hizo sonreír más todavía, era perfecto.

Posicioné la llave y tiré de ella para abrir la puerta, pero me sorprendí al descubrir que ésta ya estaba abierta. Anthony se sobresaltó en mi mente, juro que casi sentía los latidos asustados de su corazón.

- _No entres_ -dijo de repente-, _por favor tengo un mal presentimiento, no te vayas a arriesgar a entrar allí._

Tonterías, es mi casa refunfuñé mientras empujaba la puerta entrando de todos modos.

* * *

**Oh si, esto va más rápido de lo que creía en menos de 5' subí dos caps seguidos (Y) y ahora sí, me voy a estudiar y después sigo adaptando la novela al mundo de Twi, las quieero!**

**Mawee.**


	3. Invasores

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo tres "Invasores"

Recorrí la oscura sala en busca de el interruptor de la luz, cuando la encendí observé el desorden que había en todos lados. Papeles, CD's, libros, basura, sillones dados vueltas, la casa en total desastre.

Sentí como Anthony se sobresaltó en mi mente, algo agitado.

- _Escóndete, ya, rápido_ -me ordenó

Sin pensarlo o discutirlo con mí mísma me oculté entre el poco espacio que habia entre la biblioteca de mamá y la pared del comedor. Era un sitio lo bastante oscuro y pequeño como para pasar desapercibida. Los pasos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, cada vez más cerca de el lugar donde me escondía. Me asomé sólo un poco por simple curiosidad, eran dos muchachos corpulentos, bien grandotes de unos viente años de edad, su apariecia me daba escalofríos de solo mirarlos, uno era rubio y mas inocente, el otro enojado y bruto. ¿Ladrones, secuestradores?, o tal vez simples curiosadores que encontraron la llave que mi torpeza perdió, y decidieron investigar mi casa. No lo sabía. Escuché, tambien, los jadeos de mi respiración y mis rápidos latidos.

- _Tranquilizate, todo esta bien. No dejaré que te pase nada Bella, lo juro_

Su ternura me calmó lo suficiente para volver a esconderme sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido y pude escuchar la conversación de los invasores.

- Te digo que se están conectando con uno de nosotros, Jasper -comenzó el moreno bruto.

- No lo creo Emmett, eso sería imposible -le contestó meneando su cabeza

- Piénsalo Jazz, si alguien del reino tiene una conexión con una humana esto sería especial.

- ¿Quíen es ella?- preguntó el rubio volteandose.

Su belleza y rasgos perfectos eran insoportables, sus ojos miel llamaban a no dejar de mirarlo, su personalidad sin siquiera conocerlo parecía ser tierna y la de un buen amigo. su expresión era triste, me pregunté porqué.

- Isabella Marie Swan, 17 años, estudiante, metro sesenta, cabello castaño, ojos marrones.

- ¿Quien es su contacto?

- ¿Telepatico? -preguntó Emmett perdiendose en la conversación, parecía ser algo despistado.

- Sí.

- Nada más y nada menos que el muchacho, Edward.

- ¿Nuestro príncipe?

- Me temo que sí, y temo por él -dijo con un deje de tristeza

- Cuando el rey y la reina se enteren -se lamentó el llamado Jasper

- No lo sé, por ahora debemos apartarlo de esa chica, no debemos permitir que Edward se encuentre con ella, sea como sea.

- Pero, él es mi amigo

- Jasper, olvida tus sentimientos por un segundo y verás que lindo es todo. Si él no nos deja asesinarla a ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Emmett se esfumó en el aire seguido por un triste Jasper. Salí de mi escondite con el corazón en la boca. ¿Príncipes, reyes, reinas?, ¿Que era todo eso?. No podía creerlo.

- _No quieres saberlo, no te importan esas cosas, creeme._

- ¡¿No me importan?!. ¡Dios, quieren matarme, Anthony!

- _No te harán nada porque es mentira lo que dicen._

- Ya sé, yo no me contacto con esa tal Edward... ¿lo conoces?

- _Bueno, sí, es muy famoso donde vivo_

- ¿Vives en un reino? -pregunté algo mareada por tanta información

- _Algo parecido..._

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

- _No tiene importancia_

- ¿Volverán ellos por mí? -cambié de tema desesperada

- _No, yo no lo permitiré_

- ¿Como puedes prometerme eso si ni siquiera se si existes?- exclamé enojada

- _Tengo mis motivos, y creeme que no te importan_

- ¡Estoy cansada de fingir que nada me importa y no saber nada de tí!

Mi enfado llego al punto de hacerme llorar. Me senté en el suelo y dejé que las lagrimas me ayudaran con todo aquello, no entendía nada, todo era demasiado complejo.

- _No llores, por favor. Te hace mal a tí y me hace mal a mí _-me dijo triste

- Por primera vez, te pido que me dejes sola -le pedi calmadamente

- _Sabes que no lo haré. No iré a ningun lado_.

- ¡Ya, dejame sola! -grité.

Y su dulce voz desapareció de golpe, esto me provocó un sollozo más fuerte.

Escuché una llave golpear contra la cerradura de la entrada y ví a mamá sorprenderse y luego correr hacia mí.

- ¡Dios, hija!, pero.. ¿que paso aquí?

- Nos robaron mamá -mentí

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te hicieron algo?

- No, me escondi.

- Oh dios, llamaré a la policia. Será mejor que vayas unos días con tu primo hasta que pueda arreglar la casa, ¿te gustaria que lo llame?

- Yo lo llamaré, mamá

- ¿Quieres que te dé dinero para comprarte algo de cenar?

- No tengo hambre, gracias.

Me levanté y me dirigi a mi habitacion. Entré y cerre la puerta con llave. Necesitaba el aislamiento. Me senté frente al escritorio con mi laptop y la encendí. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que saber ahora.

* * *

**Ohhh estoy orgullosa de mi misma jaja, no se como hago pero aún todavía con pruebas y cosas que hacer me tomo un tiempo para venir a dejarles más caps, así falta menos para los capitulos más divertidos y emocionantes y no las mato de aburrimiento :D Agradezco a Paoliiz B. Masen que me dejó un hermoooso Review, y si besta, yo tambien te extraño, y vos sos la healtonera namber uan(?? forever and ever.**

**Mawee.**


	4. La investigación

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo cuatro "La investigación"

Me acomodé frente la laptop y empezé a leer:

_*Edward Cullen, Mitología del siglo XV que aseguraba la posible existencia príncipe de Healtonia._

_*Healtonia: Reino colorido, luminoso, conocido por su famoso castillo de Reyes y sus parques donde abundaban las flores de colores intensos._

_*Healtones: población de Healtonia, normalmente se decía que aquellos seres eran inexplicablemente hermosos y eternamente inmortales._

_*Reyes: Carlisle Cullen, conoció a su esposa la reina Esme Cullen en un baile a fines del año 1.576 y él quedó hipnotizado por la increíble belleza de su esposa. En Octubre de 1.669 (casi 100 años después) la reina dio a luz al apuesto príncipe Edward._

_*Se decía que uno mismo decidía en aquel reino a que edad quería dejar de ser mortal para vivir con el mismo aspecto físico para siempre. Los reyes tienen el aspecto de personas de 30 años, y en cuanto al príncipe De' Liris sus padres decidieron que no creciera mas que sus 18 eternos años, así podrían aparentar ser una familia real._

_*A principios del siglo XX un humano terrestre (Billy Black) asegura haber escuchado voces en su cabeza, voces de una chica llamada Jane. Según se ha investigado, la chica podría vivir en Healtonia porque Billy aseguró que ella tenia una obsesión por protegerlo a él y según se sabia en aquella época, los Healtones eran una especie de ángeles de la guarda que se metían en la cabeza de los humanos después de situaciones traumáticas, para evitar que la persona intente suicidarse o se dañe emocionalmente a lo largo de su vida._

_*Los Healtones no conocen los sentimientos, podrían estar enamorados de una persona y pensar que tendrían que odiarla por eso._

_*Solo se identificaron 5 personas que aseguraron escuchar Healtones en sus cabezas, todas ellas, misteriosamentes desaparecidas excepto Billy que hoy en día vive en la playa de la Push.*_

Anote la dirección en mi libreta, debía conocer a ese chico.

Me dirigí a mi armario y comencé a sacar ropa, por poco olvidaba que mamá me enviaría con Eric unos días hasta que ella vuelva a reorganizar la casa. Metí las cosas en la maleta sin siquiera ponerme a ver que era lo que guardaba allí y luego me fui a la cama.

Como todas las noches soñé con mi Anthony perfecto, tal vez cabello alborotado y profundos ojos grises, musculoso fracciones perfectas, piel suave, labios dulces. Luego mi mente dio un giro inesperado y el Anthony de mi sueños se volvió un anciano arrugado sin belleza ni gracia alguna.

Desperté de golpe, miré mi reloj. Eran las 10 de la mañana. No era muy temprano ni tampoco muy tarde, pero decidí levantarme de la cama.

Bajé y ví a mamá arreglando la sala, todavía algo destruida. Mi primo estaba ayudándola.

- Hola Eric -lo saludé

- ¿Qué hay Bells?

Me encogí de hombros

- Hija, hay fruta en la cocina si quieres desayunar.

Fui a la cocina y tomé una manzana, que empecé a mordisquear y volví a la sala.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? -le pregunté a Eric

- Cuando quieras.

- Primero quiero ir a un lugar, si me puedes llevar -pedí

- Claro, no hay problema.

- _Espero que no vayas a donde estoy pensando -_susurró él en mi cabeza

Lo ignoré, le había pedido que me dejara sola, por más que ame su dulce voz el sólo me confundía.

- _Lo siento -_se lamentó dulcemente

- Iré por mis cosas, así nos vamos cuanto antes.

- Te espero -me respondió

Subí a mi habitación y cerré bien la puerta al entrar. Me tiré agobiada sobre mi cama, con las manos tapando mi cara.

- Dime lo que eres -le pedí a Anthony al borde de las lágrimas.

_- ¿Qué crees que soy?_

- Un… Healton -dudé

Pasaron los segundos y no obtuve respuesta.

- ¡Necesito que me contestes! -grité, escapando una lágrima

- _No puedo decirte nada, lo siento_

- ¡No me hagas odiarte por favor, necesito saber eso!

Sentí que alguien del otro lado intentaba abrir la puerta de mi habitación y me acerqué con un millón de sensaciones, tanto feas como extrañas al abrir la puerta.

Eric me miraba con aire asombrado.

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó preocupado

- No lo sé

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Nadie puede ayudarme, Eric.

- Te ayudo con tu bolso. Te veo en el auto

Tomó mi valija y se encaminó hacia afuera de mi habitación.

Yo lo seguí después de un minuto. Me despedí de mamá y entré en el deportivo rojo de Eric. Él arrancó y mantuvo su vista en el camino.

- ¿Me contarás que te pasa? -suspiró cansado de mi silencio

- No me creerías -le dije

- No lo sabré si no me lo cuentas -insistió

- Bueno… hay un chico que me habla...

Eric rió con ganas.

- Claro tontita, yo estoy hablando -bromeó

- Hablo de alguien que habla por mis pensamientos.

Su risa desapareció y su rostro se volvió serio.

- Eso es imposible

- Te dije que no me creerías.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

- Olvídalo.

- Pero, es imposible, un chico que ¿te habla por la mente, que rayos es eso?

- Te dije que no importa

- Claro que importa, quiero ayudarte

Suspiré fastidiada.

- Quiero que me lleves a esta dirección -le entregué el papel de mi bolsillo -. Y que te quedes aquí en el auto.

No me dijo nada más, solo manejó.

* * *

**Bueeenas tardes, ayer no traje capitulo porque tenia que estudiar, pero BUENAS NOTICIAS! me libre de todas las pruebas, todas toditas *_* gracias por los hermosos reviews (L) y ni hablar de todos los que tienen la novela en sus favoritos, de encerio, muchas gracias. Bueno, ahora si, respondo la duda existencial de la mayoría de las chicas que me dieron su review y es si la historia es mía, chicas la historia es 100% MIA! no es una telenovela, no es un libro, ni nada, solamente estoy adaptando una novela que YO escribi en internet con otros personajes al fantástico mundo de Twilight :) osea que me doy los derechos de este fic en todos los sentidos, la idea es mía, la trama es mia, los personajes son de Steph :) pero aclaro que el fic está basado en otra de mis novelas porque las chicas que siguieron la novela con los otros personajes sepan que es la misma trama pero en el mundo de Twi, ahora si, aclaré dudas, me voy a subir otro capitulo :) y creo que voy a juntar de a dos capitulos juntos en uno mismo porque sino son muy cortos y se que eso no les alcanza! xD**

**Mawee.**


	5. Descubriendo la Verdad

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo cinco "Descubriendo la verdad"

La casa del misterioso Billy Black era pequeña y sencilla. Fachada de madera roja y algo abandonada.

Me bajé del auto haciendole señas a mi primo para que no intentara seguirme. Decidida fuí hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre. Sonó 2 veces con un ligero "_ding dong_". Escuché pasos detrás del otro lado, y por fin la llave revoloteo en la cerradura.

El dueño de la casa dejó la puerta a medio abrir y se acercó a la abertura.

- ¿Quien eres tu? -me preguntó.

Su voz sonaba dura, y no habia duda alguna de que era un adolescente por el tono juvenil de su voz.

- Ehh.. me llamo Isabella y estoy buscando a... Billy Black -le dije timidamente

- Oh, ¿para que lo quieres?

- Necesito hablar algo importante para mí. ¿Tú eres Billy?

- ¿Que clase de importancia?

- Solo se lo diré a él. ¿Eres tú o no? -repetí enfadada

El muchacho abrió finalmente la puerta. Su cabello oscuro caoba y sus extraños y profundos ojos marrones me llamaron mucho la atención. Lo evalué velozmente con la mirada, se me acereló el pulso, su camisa gris se amoldaba de una forma perfecta a su musculoso cuerpo. Un chico guapo, de piel cobriza y una personalidad fuerte. Volví a la realidad, noté que el tambien me obvservaba. Bajé la mirada avergonzada y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Entonces, buscas a mi padre, ¿puedo preguntar porqué?

No levanté la vista, opté por mirar inocentemente a mis pies. Error, alzó su mano y levantó mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos. Su tacto era suave, pero me recorrió una corriente electrica de satisfaccion por un minuto.

- _Vamos, él solo te tocó, sé coherente Bella_

Él estaba ¿celoso?

- ¿Porqué te sonrojas? -me preguntó el muchacho con aire ausente

- No... lo sé -contesté sonrojandome más de la cuenta

- Y tampoco sabes porque estas aquí, ¿verdad?

- Si, eso si lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?, dimelo.

- ¿Porqué lo haría?

- Porque yo podría ayudarte

- Bueno... no podemos ir a... ¿otro lado? -le pregunté viendo los autos y las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor

- Entra, no te morderé -bromeó

Dentro la casa todo estaba algo desacomodado, me llamó la atención la falta de muchos muebles, y el no muy buen estado de la casa.

Me llevó a lo que era su cocina, me sirvió un vaso de agua y me indicó una silla para sentarme, él se sentó al frente mío.

- Ahora sí, habla -pidió

- Bueno, buscaba a... ¿tu padre?

- Sí

- ¿Cuantos años tiene él?

- 56 -respondió rápidamente

- ¿Y un hijo tan joven?

- Soy el mas chico de mis hermanos, tengo 17.

- Oh

- ¿Y tú?

- 17, también

- Lo supuse -murmuró

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Nada, continua por favor

- Tengo un problema, algo extraño me pasa. Investigué de ello en internet y supe que a tu padre le paso lo mismo que a mí, o por lo menos algo parecido y...

- Espera, ¿algo extraño? -me interrumpió

Me acerqué más a la mesa que nos separaba y le susurré lo más cerca que pude las palabras:

- Una voz en mi cabeza.

Volví a la silla y lo observé. Su expresión estaba llena de asombro y ¿dolor?.

- No... no te creo -murmuró

- Sabía que no lo harias, por eso tengo que hablar con tu padre, lo necesito, es dificil todo esto para mí.

Él se tomó la cara con las manos y suspiró dolorido. Nos disputabamos el premio a la persona mas dolida en ese momento.

Se quedó así un largo rato hasta que una de sus silenciosas lágrimas se escapó de sus manos y resbaló por su brazo. Decidí levantarme y acercarme a él. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y él no se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa...? -le pregunté

- Jake, me llamo Jacob -contestó girandose hacia mí

Nunca había visto a un chico llorar, me diran desalmada, pero era demasiado tierno verlo y mataría por verlo así más seguido.

- Jake -afirmé sonriendole

Se levantó con un rápido movimiento y en un segundo sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura con fuerza, estiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolví el abrazo.

- Lamento mucho todo esto -me dijo

- ¿Todo esto?

Se alejó y me miro preocupado

- Realmente no tienes idea que paso con mi padre -se aseguró él mismo

- Cuentame

- Mi padre murió, ella lo mató.

Las palabras rebotaron como un eco en mi cabeza, él murió, ella lo mató. Yo moriría, ¿Anthony me mataría?. Sentí que la luz se apagó y todo se volvió silencioso.

................................................................................................

- Isabella -susurró Jake, intentando hacerme reaccionar

- Sólo Bella -lo regañé, incorporándome

- _Es lo mismo, sólo un diminutivo, tienes un hermoso nombre no entiendo que es lo que te molesta, y esto de ir a casas de extraños, no me gusta Bella, dice cosas que no son ciertas, no sé quien era su padre, no entiendo porque te interesan estas cosas, lo único que quiero es tu salud. Te quiero feliz, porque te quiero. _-me dijo Anthony

- Yo no

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Jake desentendido

- Que yo no te quiero Anthony, y si me quieres feliz, no lo seré nunca, vete de mi cabeza, no quiero escucharte.

Miré a Jake, él me miraba como si estuviera presenciando un exorcismo.

- ¿Estás hablando con él?

Asentí

- ¿Y le contestas? -agregó aún más sorprendido

- Sí, siempre le contesto

- ¿Como sabes que te escucha?

- Yo se que lo escucho

- _Siempre me escuchas_

- Dije que te calles -le grité a Anthony

- _Lo siento, tienes razón, siempre fui una mala persona, un mal amigo para tí, nunca te ayudé ni hice nada bueno por tí, solo porque este imbecil viene a decirte que te creas un par de cosas las crees, ¿que clase de chica eres?, pensé que eras diferente_

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Jake secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas

- Otro de sus discursos, por cierto, creo que no le agradas

Jake me sonrió con una sonrisa que casi me desmaya otra vez.

- Anthony, ¿así se llama?

Asentí

- Jane, ese era el nombre de la que hablaba con mi papá -me explicó

- ¿y qué pasó?

- ¿¡No has escuchado nada?!, ¡Ella lo mató! -me gritó furioso

Me quedé inmóvil. Estaba claro que Jake se frustraba demasiado con lo que le había pasado a su padre.

¿Pero realmente que había pasado?

- _Aléjate, ahora. Te lastimará. No escuches lo que te diga_

Tum, tum, tum. Mi corazón enloquecía. Jake se acercó a mí y se quedo a solo centimetros de mi tacto. Pude apreciar el maravilloso aroma que provenía de su piel.

- No quiero que mueras, no quiero que la gente siga muriendo por culpa de ellos.

- ¿Cómo sabes… que "ella" mató a tu padre?

- Él y yo no teníamos secretos, cuando nos contó a mi y a mi familia lo que le pasaba yo fui el único que le creí.

- ¿Y tu madre, te dejó creerle?

- Isabella, tenia 12 años, ¿Qué podía esperar de una noticia así?. Me conto cosas que solo él y Jane sabían, y cuando cumplí los 16 pasó todo muy rápido.

Bajó la vista y miró sus zapatillas.

- ¿Me lo contaras?

- No lo haría, pero teniendo en cuenta que estas en peligro.

Suspiró y me miró con sus oscuros ojos marrones.

- ¿Entonces?

- 16 de junio de 2007 -comenzó-, cumplí mis 16 años. Mi papá y yo nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que me pasé casi toda mi vida. Descubrir qué era lo que él oía. Descubrimos Healtonia por un antiguo libro de mi bisabuelo cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales en su época. Los síntomas que los Healtones producían sobre los humanos coincidían todos, no había duda que a mi padre le hablaba una Healtona. Los Healtones son los ángeles en su propia habitad natural, su reino, su castillo, sus hermosos jardines, el mundo perfecto. Healtonia es la mezcla de muchos significados entre ellos Salud y Cielo. Se dice que cada guardián se contacta telepáticamente con algún humano y lo toma como si fuera de su propiedad. Lo utiliza como una mascota frágil y divertida que puede hacer lo que ellos le digan. Y cuando se cansan de tener una mascota personal todo termina.

En Agosto mi padre cayó en coma por cáncer terminal. Investigué al respecto, nadie en mi familia lo había padecido. Lo ví conectado a un respirador durante casi 8 meses, hasta que dejó de luchar y murió. Entonces supe que ella se lo había llevado.

- No comprendo la última parte

- Cuando te enfermas y estas conectado con un Healton él te lleva a su mundo hasta que decidas volver a la vida o morir junto a él.

* * *

**Bueeenas tardes, ayer no traje capitulo porque tenia que estudiar, pero BUENAS NOTICIAS! me libre de todas las pruebas, todas toditas *_* gracias por los hermosos reviews (L) y ni hablar de todos los que tienen la novela en sus favoritos, de encerio, muchas gracias. Bueno, ahora si, respondo la duda existencial de la mayoría de las chicas que me dieron su review y es si la historia es mía, chicas la historia es 100% MIA! no es una telenovela, no es un libro, ni nada, solamente estoy adaptando una novela que YO escribi en internet con otros personajes al fantástico mundo de Twilight :) osea que me doy los derechos de este fic en todos los sentidos, la idea es mía, la trama es mia, los personajes son de Steph :) pero aclaro que el fic está basado en otra de mis novelas porque las chicas que siguieron la novela con los otros personajes sepan que es la misma trama pero en el mundo de Twi, ahora si, aclaré dudas, me voy a subir otro capitulo :) y creo que voy a juntar de a dos capitulos juntos en uno mismo porque sino son muy cortos y se que eso no les alcanza! xD**

**Mawee.**


	6. Sentimientos

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo seis "Sentimientos"

_"Cuando te enfermas y estas conectado con un Healton él te lleva a su mundo hasta que decidas volver a la vida o morir junto a él"_

Sus palabras parecían eco en mis oídos. ¿Yo moriría?, ¿acaso conocería Healtonia?. No. Healtonia no existia, solo existen las alucinaciones que te llevan a la muerte, y no iba a permiterle matarme, no a mi perfecto Anthony.

- _No quiero, no intentaré, no mataré a nadie, menos a tí _-él se oía triste y dolido en mi mente.

- ¿Cómo sé que no vas a matarme?

- _Porque lo que le pasó al padre de Jacob no es casualidad, él venía padeciendo la horrible enfermedad desde hace un tiempo, se la ocultó a su propio hijo._

- ¿Cómo se que no mientes?

-_ Estoy en tu corazón Bella, Jane en persona me lo dijo. Estaba muy destruida, demasiado, cuando sucedió_

- ¿Jane?, ¿la conoces? -Jake a mi lado se tensó y Anthony en mi mente suspiró.

- _Sí, ella es mi tía -_contestó calmado

- Eso me asegura que eres un healton

Silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jake

- Siempre que le pregunto lo que quiero saber desaparece -expliqué

-_ ¡No lo hago! _-me regañó Anthony

- Pero no me contestas -me indigné

-_ ¡Sí, lo soy, soy un healton!. ¡¿Estas contenta ahora?!_

- No, estoy triste, tengo miedo -susurré

- _No tengas miedo, no te pongas triste, no por mí. No te dañaré, solo quiero protegerte_

Mis lagrimas desbordaron de mis ojos y Jake me abrazó.

- No tienes sentimientos, no sabes lo que es proteger a alguien -susurré en el hombro de Jake

- _¿Quien te dijo esa idea tan absurda?, deberías dejar de entrar en internet, no es confiable. Yo odio, yo lloro, yo quiero, puedo estar feliz y sentir profundamente tu tristeza. Si tus sentimientos son puros, tambien los míos._

- ¿Sentimientos puros? -pregunte aun en los brazos de Jake

- _El amor mi vida. Te amo Isabella, eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me puede hacer feliz. ¿Crees que alguna parte de mí podría matarte si me tienes locamente enamorado?_

Me separé de Jake y me quedé inmovil en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, sentimientos extraños recorrian agilmente mi cuerpo. Jake tomó mis hombros sacudiendome sin control.

- ¡Dime que te ha dicho!, ¡¿Que pasó Isabella?!

- Me dijo que me amaba -susurré con voz débil aún con la mirada perdida.

Mirando ese lado desconocido de Anthony, sus sentimientos, su profundo amor hacia mí, me hice recordar a mi misma que tambien lo amaba, demasiado como para dejar ir su dulce voz en mi cabeza.

- ¿Y tú? -me preguntó Jake con ojos llorosos

Lo miré desentendida

- ¡Dime ya si lo amas! -gritó descontrolado.

- Sí, creo que lo amo -respondí debilmente

_- ¿De encerio me amas? _-Lo oí preguntar

Cerré un segundo los ojos un segundo y al abrirlos me encontré con los tristes y profundos ojos de Jake.

- Sí, te amo

Pude notar como la nuez de Adán en Jake bajaba y subia en su garganta conteniendo el llanto.

- No tienes que amarlo, tienes que darle la espalda, no debes prestarle ninguna atención, no debes amarlo, no debes amarlo -repetía Jake una y otra vez.

- No puedo evitarlo, no puedo, no quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza.

- Intenta, creéme, el no te ayudará.

- No sé que hacer -le dije entre llantos.

- Lo siento, si estas enamorada ya no puedo ayudarte.

Crash, mi corazón se rompió como si le hubieran pegado con un martillo. ¿Porque todas estas cosas raras tienen que perseguirme a mi?. Pensé algo extraño, pero que podría funcionar. Sí Anthony me amaba, yo tambien lo amaba a él. Tenia que lograr que Anthony me odie, tenía que hacer algo que no le gustara, algo que le rompiera el corazón.

Entonces volví a mirar a el hermoso Jake a los ojos y tuve la solución perfecta. Me acerqué a él y le susurré:

- Siento esto, pero tengo un buen plan -hable tan bajo que si no estuviera tan cerca mío no habría ni visto que le hablaba.

Jake pretendió mis intenciones y acercó sus labios a los míos al mismo tiempo que yo acercaba los mios a los suyos. Prentendía actuar, pero Jake llevó por delante todos los obstaculos besandome con ganas y prolongando el beso con profundo amor. Este chico no me conocía, no podía estar enamorandose de mí porque sí, yo tampoco lo conocía, y ni hablar de que era muy guapo, pero sentí una punzada en la boca del estómago que me instaba a presionar aún mas mis labios sobre los suyos y a devolverle el beso, como el estaba haciendo conmigo.

Entreabrí mis labios y su lengua entró gustosa entre ellos, una de sus manos sostenía firmemente mi nuca, la otra recorría mi espalda una y otra vez. Mis manos se aferraron a su suave y sedoso cabello oscuro. Me soltó por un segundo para respirar y volvió a comenzar el beso. Yo no iba a oponerme, pero sus sentimientos hacia mí y hacia como su mano viajaba sobre mi cuerpo era demasiado. Entonces decidí yo tambien introducir mi lengua y saborear sus labios. Una exquisita mezcla entre chocolate y fresa, el mejor gusto que jamás haya probado, comprendí porque Jake se había encariñado tanto con mi boca. Yo podría estar toda mi vida pegada a la suya. Juntos nos levantamos del piso mientras seguiamos besandonos y Jake me aprisionó contra una pared mientras seguía besandome. La pared estaba fría, pero no me importó, mis sentimientos eran poderosos. Sentí que podía arrancar una puerta de la emocion y fuerza que tenía en ese momento. Nuestro beso continuó cada vez con más pasión hasta que él mordió accidentalmente mi labio inferior y solté un gemido de dolor. Él se apartó aún excitado. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y el pecho de Jacob subía y bajaba de manera rápida y continua. Toqué mi labio, no sangraba, pero dolía.

- Lo siento -me dijo sin aire

No supe que decirle, ¿que haces despues de besar a un chico extramadamente hermoso?. Vuelves a besarlo. Volví a sus labios y le propiné otro beso, pero él me apartó.

- ¿No te duele? - me preguntó apenado

- He tenido dolores peores.

. Siento saber eso.

- Yo tambien.

- Lamento lo de tu labio, debe ser por mi mala experiencia con las chicas -comento riendo

- ¿Habias besado a una chica antes?

Tonta. Esas cosas no se preguntan

- En realidad, cuando era pequeño, en el jardín de infantes, tenía varias novias - su sonrisa me deslumbró

- ¿Nunca tuviste una verdadera novia?

- No... desde que me encargo de lo de mi padre, no salgo casi nunca de casa. Siento que te usé, necesitaba un beso así cuando papá murió, y ahora me desahogo contigo. Perdóname.

- No me pidas disculpas. Creo que yo tambien necesitaba desahogarme despues de todo.

- No me digas que no tienes tres mil chicos detras tuyo en la escuela, o en tu casa... eres muy bonita, no puedo creer que no tengas novio.

- Normalmente tengo un amigo, bueno no se si realmente sea mi amigo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Él pretendía algo más que una amistad. Yo lo veía como un hermano.

- Sí, creo que esas cosas pasan... tuviste una buena idea

- Gracias -le sonreí

- Estoy cada vez que necesites que te él odie

Reí.

- Lo sé

_- No te odio, siento pena por tí_

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de haber entendido otra cosa de lo que Anthony me decía.

- _Escuchaste bien, me das lástima. ¿Puedes realmente besarlo a él estando enamorada de mí?. Eres tan cruel como para romper su inocente corazón, tambien el tuyo. Mi corazón no sufre, porque sé que tu amor por mí es más fuerte que el que tú tienes hacia él. Después de todo, eres la única que merece sufrir por ese beso. Pero Jacob no tiene nada que ver entre tu odio hacia mí, déjalo._

Anthony se estaba descargado como nunca lo había hecho. Su tono aterciopelado estaba triste, pero tambíen me hablaba con enojo.

- _Lamento molestarte, de veras. Me iré, lo juro. Pero temeré por tí todos los días de mi larga existencia, Bella._

No me dejo dirigirle palabra. Todo lo que decia era puramente la verdad. Me estaba lastimando a mí mísma, esta lastimando a Jake. Mi relación con Anthony era más amor que odio. Estaba enamorada de él. Pero aún así lo dejé ir como una idiota. Perdí el dulce sonido de su voz, la calidez de su aliento que desprendia suspiros de mi interior. Mi perfecto Anthony se había ido.

Jacob me miraba con ojos espectantes y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Me dí cuenta que fue la reaccion que le proboqué despues del beso.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Se fué -contesté con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No llores, querias que se fuera

- Lo sé, pero igual... es extraño

Me pasé casi una eternidad abrazada con Jake, recordando a mi perfecto ideal de chico, del que ya había perdido lo único que tenía de él. Su hermosa voz.

* * *

**El proximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos *_* ya mismo lo subo, tengo muchos capis ya adaptados asique sean felices, gracias por los Reviews, son muy lindas todas :) y Paoliiz B. Masen ahora subo otro cap y te respondo tu duda existencial jajaja, si alguna tiene otra duda pregunten! :)**


	7. Una decisión, un lugar desconocido

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo siete "Una decisión, un lugar desconocido"

El vacío de mi pecho seguía intacto en mí. Comprendí entonces que necesitaba de una manera desesperada escuchar su dulce y melodiosa voz. Imaginarlo perfecto, como siempre lo había soñado. Pero mi realidad era que había echado todo a perder. No solo no amaba a Jake, si no que Anthony no volvería. Comprendí al obvservar mi reloj pulsera la disparatada hora. Se suponía que ahora que me había quedado con mi primo unos días no tendría que preocuparme por llegar temprano a casa. Pero sería algo extraño regresar a las 2 de la madrugada. El tiempo había volado durante toda la noche, pero allí seguía, firme en aquel lugar desconocido, con ese chico tan extraño al cuál había besado.

- ¿Vives solo? -pregunté sorprendida por su corta edad.

- No -contestó riendo

- ¿Y donde están todos?

- Ya te dije, mis hermanas son mas grandes que yo. Ya estan casadas y viven con las personas que eligieron. Además, yo no vivo aquí.

Me quede atónita en la última parte.

- ¿Y esta casa?

- Era de mi padre, me la dejo en herencia. Mamá me deja venir siempre que quiera a arreglarla, la mayor parte de las veces me quedo aquí a dormir. Pero me aterra dejar a mamá sola en casa.

- Osea que ya tenes una casa sin siquiera tener 18 años.

- Si, papá me queria. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos.

Suspiró

- Sé lo que se siente. -le dije con pesar

Me miró desentendido.

- Mi papá murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 3 años. Lo extraño muchisimo, era mi mejor amigo.

- Bueno, supongo que se estarán conociendo en un mundo mejor nuestros padres -bromeó desviando sus ojos marrones de los míos.

Me puse de pie despues de varias horas sentada en el piso de madera y me imitó.

- Supongo que me iré a casa.

- Te llevo, de paso voy a ver como está mamá

- No, de encerio, estoy bien. Además mi casa no queda muy lejos y...

- Escúchame, son las 2 de la mañana, Bella. No necesitas una voz en tu cabeza para saber que caminar a estas horas sola por la calle es demasiado peligroso.

- Bueno... pensaba tomarme un taxi.

Rió y sacudió su cabeza

- Andando -me animó.

Lo seguí a la calle y noté que realmente hacía frío. Mi ropa era demasiado ligera como para soportar esa temperatura e inconcientemente comenzé a titubear. Mi aire, al exalarlo, se convertía en humo blanco. Y mis manos se pusieron pálidas con tan solo el rose del viento. Jake se acercó caballerosamente y me acercó sin palabra alguna su delicada chaqueta de corderoy. Me ayudó a dezlisarla por mis brazos mientras yo, distraídamente, notaba los intensos músculos que la campera me había ocultado. Era hermoso. ¿Sería Anthony mejor que él?. Si, lo era. Pero él ya no estaba en mi mundo, y Jake sí. Agradecí la sensación de calor y protección que me brindó la chaqueta de Jacob, que por cierto, tenía un aroma que no había notado antes. Era una mezcla entre chocolate y Fresas, como sus labios. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y le agradecí con una de mis mejores sonrisas. Él me la devolvió y cerró mi puerta. Rodeó su coche y entró rápidamente. Cerró su puerta y subió la calefacción. Fui indicándole el camino, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que temí por un momento haberme perdido por no prestar suficiente atención al camino.

- ¿Jamás volveré a escucharlo? -tuve que preguntar

- No lo sé. Salvo si te ve en una situación descontrolada, probablemente se asuste e intente detenerte.

Me quedé pensando esa posibilidad un segundo.

- ¿No harás nada estúpido no?

Reí ocultando la verdad

- No -mentí

- ¿Donde estamos?

- No tengo idea

- ¿Tu primo no vive por aquí?

- No, creo que es... no... por allá... no lo sé

Estaba todo muy oscuro y denso que comenzé a asustarme. Seguimos avanzando hasta que encontramos un bar.

- Iré a buscar ayuda adentro. No te muevas

Y sin más se dirigió al bar. Algo estúpido, algo estúpido. Piensa, piensa, piensa. No puedo tomar el volante, no se manejar. No puedo robarme una motocicleta, moriría apenas me siento en ella. Correr. Bajarme del auto y correr sería mi escapatoria hacía Anthony, hacia volver a escucharlo, darle una idea de cuanto lo necesito, lo necesité y lo necesitaré en mi vida. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire perfumado con el delicioso aroma de Jake y abrí la puerta del coche. De nuevo, frío. Me abroché lo más que pude la abrigada y adorada chaqueta de Jacob y mi vista vagó por todos lados, en busca de algo desconocido, algo peligroso. Comenzé a correr para el lado contrario de la calle por la que veníamos, no había ni luces, ni ruidos, ni nada. Hasta que todo pasó muy lento. El auto que venía de frente no tardó en envestirme de un golpe seco, lo último que escuché fué el sonido del freno chirriando contra el pavimento y la descontrolada y luego la triste voz de Jake cada vez más apagada. Hasta que solo me quedó el llanto de mi madre en mis pensamientos. ¿Donde estaba?, ¿Que me habia pasado?, ¿Que hacia mi madre ahi?, ¿Y Anthony?. Anthony, todo lo había hecho por él. Había muerto por él. Despues de todo, Jake tenía razón. Ellos solo quieren matarte.

_- Si quiero matarte entonces porque escuchas tus pensamientos, Bella_

Entonces abrí los ojos para sorprenderme de lo hermosa que era la muerte.

Todo era tan luminoso que mis ojos ardían. Mi cuerpo se encontraba desvanecido sobre un suave capa de cesped muy verde. La cantidad de árboles era inimaginable, y las coloridas flores contrastaban con la luminosidad del sol. Me inundó un clima placentero, cálido, pero frío a la vez. Clima primaveral. Me levanté y noté que me encontraba en un bosque. Pero no uno tenebroso, uno parecido al de los cuentos de hadas. La muerte me sonreía. Despues de todo el cielo si existía.

A pesar de estar muerta me sentía muy viva. Sentía los latidos de mi corazon al ritmo de tambores y mi suave respiracion en mi boca y nariz. Un viento inseperado alteró el clima volviendolo mas fresco. Me di cuenta entonces, que llevaba puesto lo mismo con lo que había muerto. Mi sencillos jeans y mi remera sin mangas. Pero sobre todo, tenía la chaqueta de corderoy. Su chaqueta.

Me aferré a ella como si fuera oro. Era lo único que me quedaba de la otra vida y queria llevarmela a donde fuera que fuese. Intenté hablar con Anthony. Pero su conexion ya no existia conmigo en aquél extraño lugar. Me sentí curiosa y comenzé a caminar en dirección opuesta a la oscuridad. Caminé hacia la arboleda más luminosa. Seguí avanzando. Hasta que me topé con el último árbol de la fila.

Estiré mi cabeza para ver que había más allá del árbol y mi sonrisa se ensanchó con alegría.

Parecía que hubiera retrocedido el tiempo, pero a la vez me sentía atrasada y confundida. Tal vez no estuviera en el cielo, no me habria imaginado nunca que allí se encontraba gente tan bien vestida y tan civilizada como la que estaba viendo. Me sentí sapo de otro pozo al recordar lo que llevaba puesto. Salí de mi escondite para ver a la gente más de cerca. Una muchacha espectacularmente hermosa con rizos rubios y ojos celeste mar vestía un vestido corsé muy bien bordado y confeccionado a su perfecta medida. Otra con rasgos tambien perfectos pero piel más morena vestía tambien un vestido en elegantes tonos pasteles. Ni hablar de los hombres. Un señor de cabello rubio llevaba un elegante traje negro y caminaba de la mano con una señorita unos años más abajo que él, sorprendentemente hermosa.

- ¿Disculpa, eres de aqui? -me preguntó sorprendida una señora mayor, su vestido negro era simple, pero elegante.

- En realidad... no, no lo sé -le respondí

Me miró asustada. Y me asusté tambien yo cuando llamó exaltada a la guardia a gritos.

- ¡Dios, guardia, guardia!

Todos los que caminaban por aquella hermosa calle se voltearon para mirarme con ojos de horror.

¿Que habia hecho?, ¿acaso hay cambio de planes y me enviaran al infierno?.

Dos hombres corpulentos se me acercaron. Uno de ellos me tomó por el brazo de manera brusca. Chillé con ganas, eso dolía.

- ¡Sueltame!, ¡¿Que es este lugar?! -grité forsejeando con ellos.

Me metieron dentro de una carroza empujada por dos caballos. Cerraron la puerta con un candado y se sentaron en la parte delantera, dejándome sola. Empezaron a conversar, yo podía oírlos.

- Una humana aquí, no puedo creerlo.

- Tampoco yo, pero tranquilo, no durará mucho aquí.

- Es una pena, ¿la viste?.

- Sí, es muy particular

Ignoré sus comentarios .¿Me echarán de aquél paraíso?.

Sentí como los caballos se detenían. Abrieron mi puerta y me tomaron del brazo, pero esta vez con más cuidado.

Fijé mi vista en donde habiamos parado. Como no ver eso, el enorme y hermoso castillo de piedra. Los habia visto en millones de peliculas, pero nunca había estado realmente en uno.

Me empujarón con suavidad hasta la entrada. Le hicieron señas al guardia para que les abriera el gran portón de madera, que medía como 10 metros.

El portón cayó sobre nuestros pies con un estruendo que hizo eco dentro del castillo.

Dentro todo era muy hermoso, muy bien decorado. Se podían ver los brillantes incrustados en las columnas de cada esquina. Caminamos un largo pasillo hasta que alguien del otro lado nos abrió dos grandes puertas para entrar a la sala más hermosa de lo que llevaba visto del castillo. Tres tronos se encontraban en el centro de la habitación de frente a nosotros. El más grande y principal estaba cuidadosamente adornado con diamantes y cristales, los otros dos eran exactamente iguales, pero una cabeza más pequeños. La mujer que nos había abierto la puerta nos enfrentó con seriedad. Los hombres que me sostenían bajaron sus cabezas en señal de reverencia.

- Mi Reina, ella es, bueno, la que estaban buscando.

La reina me miró con ojos tristes, era muy hermosa realmente, cabello color caramelo y dulces ojos miel, su rostro en forma de corazón le daba un toque infantil pero hermoso. Desvie la mirada y me encontre con su hermoso vestido dorado.

- Mi esposo la quiere abajo. Ya saben que hacer.

Solto sus palabras con autoridad, pero como si no quisiera hacerlo. Como si la obligaran a ello. Siguió mirandome triste.

Los hombres volvieron a apretar fuertemente mis brazos con sus manos, hice una mueca de dolor.

- Por favor, no la dañen, es solo una niña. -les amenazó la reina esperanzada de hacer algo para ayudarme.

Aun asi me arrastraron hasta el piso más bajo, estaba todo oscuro iluminado solo por tenebrosos candelabros. Me empujaron dentro de una de las jaulas-carceles que había y caí de espaldas sobre

- Bienvenida a Healtonia -me dijo uno de los dos mientras el otro cerraba mi jaula con doble candado.

* * *

**Okeey, la duda de Paoliiz era de que Team es la historia, y sin duda es Team Edward *_* asique lo siento por las team Jacob, pero el lobito trae muchos problemas durante la historia, asique no lo van a querer tanto como van a amar a Edward (L) que OJO! todavía no apareció :O les voy a subir otro capi si? :) las quieero, me gustan sus reviews, agradecería que pasen los 10 asi mañana subo más *_***

**Mawee**


	8. El principe Edward

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo ocho "El principe Edward"

Me mantuve despierta durante toda la noche, esperando despertar de toda aquella situación que había provocado al morir.

Ese extraño calabozo donde me encontraba era demasiado sombrío como para estar en el sótano de tan hermoso castillo. Las palabras del guardia resonaron en mi mente. "_Bienvenida a Healtonia_". Eso era todo para mí. Necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar a mi Anthony, abrazarlo, decirle en persona todo lo que estaba viviendo. Lo necesitaba.

La esperanza ganó lugar entre mis emociones. Hasta que por fin a mitad de la noche caí rendida. Estaba muerta, ¿se suponía que podía dormir?.

Me despertó un guardia distinto a los de ayer. Era más amable. Lo conocía de algún lado.

- Tranquila, sólo quería avisarte que vendrán a buscarte pronto. Mucha suerte.

Había un pesar en la voz y en el rostro de ese chico que me resultaba hermosamente familiar.

- Vámonos Jasper -le indicó un grandote corpulón serio.

Claro, Jasper y Emmet, los guardias que habían acudido a mi casa en mi busca. Jasper, el rubio sentimental se retiró junto con Emmet después de acercarme una gran copa con agua fresca.

Me acerqué y bebí unos cuantos sorbos. ¡Pero que demonios importaba!, solo quería irme de ese calabozo. Healtonia no era tan perfecto como decían que era. No pude evitar que la humedad de mis ojos se desbordara y lloré sin pesar, lloré como si llorando mis problemas se irían.

- No quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar en casa. Necesito volver, por favor -susurré entre llantos-, Peter, te necesito. Te quiero. Quiero que estés aquí conmigo, ahora. Necesito que me ayudes, por favor -continué

Escuché unos pasos ligeros y sincronizados que se acercaban. No me atreví a levantar mi cabeza y demostrarle que estaba llorando, aunque mi llanto se hubiera escuchado.

- Perdóname

Levanté mis ojos con una extraña sensación al reconocer su dulce y melodiosa voz.

Él era bastante alto, su piel muy blanca, su alborotado cabello cobrizo, sus perfectos ojos verdes, sus rasgos exquisitamente hermosos y ni hablar de cómo le quedaba ese traje de… ¿príncipe?.

Él no era mi Anthony, me sentí decepcionada. Pero su hermosa y aterciopelada voz era la misma. Podría apostarlo.

- Mátame, no quiero estar aquí -le dije sinceramente, mientras me arrastraba unos pasos más alejada de él

- No, no voy a hacerte nada -me dijo al ver que me alejaba-, y no deberías pedirle eso a la gente -rió musicalmente

Su humor negro, no había duda, era él.

- Necesito a Anthony, ¿lo conoces?

El hermoso muchacho me miró sorprendido y feliz. Pero por alguna razón intentaba ocultar su felicidad.

- Lo cierto es que conozco muchos Anthony -Sonrió con una sonrisa que siempre me había imaginado en mi hombre perfecto.

- ¿Quien eres? -decidí preguntarle

- Me llamo Edward, tu debes ser Isabella

- Bella -le corregí

- Es lo mismo -me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Era él, apostaba mi alma al diablo por ello.

- Edward... eres... príncipe de aquí ¿verdad? -tartamudeé

Él asintió.

- Sí, estuve investigando un poco en mi casa. Debo estar loca, alucinando. Esto no es Healtonia.

- ¿Por qué no lo sería? -se sorprendió

- Lo imaginé más bonito, divertido, colorido. Claro, quizá lo veo gris y como un infierno porque estoy encerrada en esta maldita jaula. -le escupí las palabras lo más enojada que pude.

Tres guardias salieron de sus escondites y me apuntaron con sus armas.

- No tiene derecho alguno de contestarle a nuestro príncipe de ese modo -me ordenaron

- Por favor, me haría un favor en matarme adorado príncipe Edward -exageré con sarcasmo

Edward se acercó unos pasos a las rejas que nos separaban, cuando una voz lo hizo girarse.

- Señor, su padre ya ha decidido -anunció al principe un guardia asomándose por la puerta del calabozo

- Dígame ahora

- ¿No será mejor que suba para…?

- ¡Ahora! -gritó Edward provocando que todos los guardias, incluyendome, se sobresaltaran

- El rey quiere la ejecución mañana por la noche -soltó el guardia apresuradamente

El príncipe perdió sus ojos esmeralda en mí. Me observaba como si fuera una pieza de oro de la que él dentro de poco tendría que desprenderse. Le devolví curiosa la mirada. Había tanto de mi Anthony en él.

- No lo hará, ella no morirá -decidió aún con sus ojos en mí

- Pero, el rey ya ha…

- No me importan las desiciones inútiles que mi padre haga. No le tocará un pelo, ni él ni nadie. ¿ Han entendido?

- Claro señor -contestaron todos al unísono

- Jasper -llamó Edward

- Si, lo que quieras mi amigo.

- Sé que cuento contigo, mantenla a salvo de todo el que quiera dañarla cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, ¿me harás ese pequeño favor?.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- Gracias.

Edward retomó su marcha y yo decidí hablar.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -le grité

Él se dio media vuelta con un ágil movimiento y me observó sorprendido.

- Lo único que te pido es que me dejas morir y haces lo contrario -suspiré indignada.

- Supongo que la vida no fue justa para ninguno de los dos, Bella.

Era él, era Anthony no tenía ninguna duda.

- Lo necesito

Me miró desentendido

- Tú me entiendes, si lo tienes escondido, si le estas haciendo algo malo, déjalo ir. Daría mi vida por la de él. Por favor, haz algo bueno por mí. Déjame verlo, lo necesito

- Créeme que él está dando su vida por la tuya, y que te necesita más de lo que crees -me susurró comprendiendo mis sentimientos

Dio media vuelta y desapareció junto con sus guardias. Sólo Jasper se quedó conmigo, y según las indicaciones de su amado príncipe no se separaría de mí.

- ¿Quién es Anthony? -me preguntó

Parecía un chico tierno, dulce asíque decidí hablar:

- Él Healton con el que hablaba

Jasper rió

- Estas equivocada, Bella. Tú te comunicabas con Edward, con el chico que acabas de ver.

Negué con la cabeza

- Él se llamaba ANTHONY, A-N-T-H-O-N-Y -deletreé

- Claro, si tú dices que así se llama, así se llamará.

Reí y a Jasper lo sorprendió

- No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me dé la razón -expliqué

Él sonrió.

- Deberías aceptar a Edward, en el reino todos lo aman. Normalmente es el que esta en contra de que mueran personas como tú. Si él no estuviera, nuestro mundo estaría perdido.

- Este no es mi mundo. Necesito regresar.

- Pero no puedes. Por eso tienes que confiar en Edward, él te sacará de aquí.

Hablé con Jasper hasta muy tarde, era un buen healton, me contó lo mucho que le gustaría ayudar a través de sus pensamientos a los humanos como yo. Despúes de todo enamorarse no era tan malo. Lo malo es cuando te dabas cuenta que era un amor imposible.

- ¿Entonces Edward esta enamorado de mí? -le pregunté

- Soy su mejor amigo, y te lo puedo asegurar.

- Pero no lo conozco

- Claro que lo conoces, él te hablaba.

- Yo hablaba con Anthony -le hablé fuerte y claro

- Lo siento, tienes razon

- Deja de darme la razón, por favor

- Lo siento

- Deja de disculparte, eres una buena persona

- Gracias

- No tienes nada que agradecer

- No quiero quedarme callado, me aburre.

Reí ante su comentario. Edward, príncipe de Healtonia enamorado de... ¿mí?, no, el era un ser perfecto, hermoso, pero aún así no era mío. Amaba a Anthony, no a Edward.

Mi cabeza era un lío y no pude reorganizar mis ideas durante la noche.

* * *

**Sii chicas, después de siete capítulos por fin aparece nuestro lindo principe *_* este es otro de mis caps favoritos, ya era hora que se encontraran no? acepto Reviews, dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, insultos :) todo me viene bien xD jaja, las quiero!**

**Mawee.**


	9. Mi otro Yo

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo nueve "Mi otro yo"

A la madrugada alguien me tomó en sus brazos, lo sentí. Pero estaba derrotada y seguí durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó. Pero desperté sobresaltada al encontrarme en tan hermosa habitación. No dudé por un segundo encontrarme aún dentro del castillo. Las cortinas doradas de seda cubrían el sol que intentaba asomarse por los grandes ventanales. Me encontraba sobre la cama mas enorme que había visto en mi vida, cinco personas entrarían cómodamente en ella. Toda la habitación medía mas que mi propia casa. Tenía sillones antiguos de color tierra. El cuarto estaba muy bien decorado con colores rojos y dorados, me cubrían gruesas sabanas de color sangre. Sobre la cama, a mí lado yacía un vestido color rojo escarlata, era muy hermoso. Noté como brillaba a pesar de que la habitación estuviera a oscuras. Sin duda me cambié y me lo puse, me calzó perfecto. Después de todo, no había duda que alguien lo había dejado allí para mi, ¿sino que hacía yo en esa habitación?. Buena pregunta.

Dejé mis ropas sobre la misma cama, todo excepto la campera de Jake. Me la coloqué sobre el vestido, no la dejaría. Me acerqué al espejo detrás de la puerta y acomodé mi cabello dejándolo suelto y ondulado. Era difícil reconocerme como iba vestida. Sin dudar me acerqué a la puerta y para mi suerte te encontraba sin llave. Tiré de ella y salí al exterior.

El príncipe Edward se encontraba sentado al lado de la puerta en un banco de oro.

- Por fin terminaste -me dijo

Se levantó tan ágilmente que me dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Había mencionado lo hermoso que era?. Oh si, Edward era exactamente más que hermoso, era de esos chicos que no se ven en ningún lado. Su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos verdes. Era más, más que cualquiera. Su voz era música para mis oídos, era la voz de Anthony, lo sabía. Tomó mi brazo dulcemente con mi mano y tiró de mí sacándome del trance por ojos. Parpadeé dos rápidamente y me dí cuenta que él tiraba de mí fuera del castillo.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Sólo sígueme quieres

Asentí, si iba a sacarme de esa pesadilla yo estaría con él.

Corrimos hasta el establo del castillo. Edward se acercó a un caballo radiante, tan blanco que brillaba.

Se subió a él y yo me quedé embobada viendo su belleza sobre el caballo.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome, Bella?

Me acerqué yo también al caballo. Me quité los zapatos que traía y dejé mis pies descalzos. Intenté subir, pero era demasiado alto para mi pequeña altura.

- ¿Me ayudas? -le pedí amablemente

Edward estiró su mano derecha y me la ofreció. La tomé sin duda. Pero casi me desmayo al sentir la sensación de electricidad que me dio su tacto. Subí rápidamente gracias a su increíble fuerza. Pegó dos suaves pataditas sobre el caballo y éste empezó a galopar sin pausa, como si lo llevara el viento de tan rápido que iba.

- Una buena manera de matarse -le susurré mareada

Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a los costados del pobre caballo.

- No moriremos -contestó riendo.

Una de mis manos se zafó y casi caigo del caballo. Edward resopló y me tomó sin darme tiempo siquiera de respirar y no sé como hizo, pero me pegó más contra él y paso mis brazos a su alrededor. Me sonrojé. La corriente eléctrica iba y venía por todo mi cuerpo de tan solo tocarlo. Basta, él no es mío, Anthony me corresponde, no él.

Observé su preciado rostro por encima de sus hombros cuando se concentraba en dónde nos dirigíamos. Estaba sereno, pacifico, tranquilo. Sentía cosquillas en mi estómago cada vez que lo sentía su pecho subir y bajar por su respiración. Todo él me fascinaba. ¿Porqué?, otra buena pregunta.

Paramos en el bosque donde había aparecido cuando morí. Edward bajó deshaciendo mis abrazo y me tendió su mano para ayudarme. La tomé y bajé.

- Puedes regresar, te llamaré si te necesito -le susurró Edward al caballo.

Lo miré caballo movió su cabeza asintiendo y se fue a todo trote.

- Okey, tienes que explicarme eso -le dije

Él rió musicalmente y se me acercó.

Su rostro su volvió serio

- El rojo es mi color favorito -comentó rozando con su mano el corsé de mi vestido.

Miré su blanca y perfecta mano sobre mi cintura y rebobine en mi mente. Conversación de el año pasado, Anthony me preguntó mi color favorito, le conteste que sería el mismo que le gustara a él. Rojo, me había respondido sin dudar. Solo una coincidencia. ¿Coincidencia?

- Lamento que te haya pasado eso. Pero fuiste muy cabezota lanzándote contra ese auto. Debí haberlo visto -se lamentó tirando su cabello hacia atrás, eso parecía algo común en él.

Recordé cada parte del accidente, y como deseosa de volver a escuchar su voz me lancé contra aquél auto.

- ¿Estoy… muerta? -pregunté debilmente

- No, no lo estás -sonrió

- ¿Es un delirio o algo así?

Negó con la cabeza riendo

- ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí?

Su cara se torno seria.

- Mis padres quieren matarte. Y yo no.

- ¿Por qué no me matarias?

Reflexionó un momento buscando las palabras justas.

- Porque pasamos muchas cosas juntos como para que me arrebaten eso ahora -se limitó a contestar.

- Nunca estuvimos juntos.

- Bueno, pero estuve en tu cabeza -no dudó en decirme eso.

- No, Anthony estaba en mi cabeza -me alejé

- No puedo explicarte todo de la manera más sencilla -se lamentó

- Necesito que lo hagas.

- Simplemente no te dejaré morir. Te daré la oportunidad de elegir.

- ¿Elegir?

- Si quieres volver y despertar en tu mundo. O si prefieres quedarte aquí.

- Explícame eso -le pedí.

Movió rápidamente su mano sobre el aire creando un gran círculo blanco, mucha luz venía de él.

- Te mostraré

Estiró una mano hacia mí. La tomé y dió un paso dentro del círculo blanco.

Una vez que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad nos destinguí de pie frente a una camilla de hospital.

- Eres tú -susurró con pesar Edward

Miré mi otro yo luchar. Cientos de cables se conectaban a mi alrededor, una insoportable máquina contaba los lentos latidos de mi corazón y mis ojos cerrados me daban pena hasta a mí misma.

Una lágrima cayó y resbaló sobre mi mejilla.

- ¿Si decido regresar mejoraré?

- Claro que lo harás -intentó simular una sonrisa pero su tristeza pudo más.

Escuché forcejeadas en la puerta de la habitación y me giré para ver quien intentaba entrar.

- ¡Necesito verla, solo será un minuto, por favor! -gritaba desesperado ¿Jacob?

Le permitieron la entrada, prácticamente corrió hasta mi cuerpo y sin importarle los cables abrazó lo que quedaba de mí en aquél mundo. Noté sus ojos hinchados a causa de tanto llorar. Su expresión de agonía por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Jake -susurré

Pero el seguía aferrado a mi cuerpo como si lo que quedara de su vida lo llevara conmigo.

- No tenías que hacerlo, solo queria matarte, ese tremendo idiota solo queria matarte. Tienes que volver. El odio que siento por el es el mas grande que he sentido nunca. ¿Cómo pudo queres matarte sin tener piedad al saber que estabas enamorado de él?. "Te amo" -se burló-, eran puras pavadas, mentiras que te decía para que cayeras. Y caíste. Con tu inocente rostro de ángel y tu amor imposible. Pero aún así lo odio, por haberte hecho daño. Por arrebatarte la felicidad. Juro que si alguna vez se me presenta la oportunidad lo mataré. Lo juro por ti.

Mi corazón se encogió de pena. Jake se estaba desahogando de todo. Él odiaba a Anthony con toda su alma después de lo que me había hecho. Pero yo todavía lo amaba, siempre iba a amarlo.

* * *

**Haaay las amo *_* pedí superar los 10 reviews y me dieron 15, con nuevas lectoras y todo, las adoro, realmente aprecio todas las lindas palabras, y veanme aquí xD dejandoles más capitulos por haber dejado su review! vamos, me conformo con poco! jaja, gracias a todas las que tienen el fic en favoritos :)**

**Mawee.**


	10. No Existe

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo diez "No existe"

Las lagrimas desbordaron de mis ojos y miré a Edward. Parecía tan triste y apenado como yo. Le dí la espalda a Jacob y a mi cuerpo tendido sobre la camilla y abracé a ese muchacho de ojos esmeralda y rostro perfecto.

- Sácame de aquí -le rogué

Cerré los ojos todavía pegada al hombro de Edward. No sabía si el tambien sentía aquella sensación de protección cuando me tocaba, esa corriente electrica tan peculiar que habia entre nosotros. Volví a abrir mis ojos. Nuevamente estabamos en el bosque. Yo seguía abrazada a él. Pero sentía con todo mi corazón que necesitaba a Anthony, a pesar de estar con el que parecía ser con quien yo había hablado.

- Te necesito donde estes Anthony -dije entre sollozos.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte.

_¿Acaso eres estúpida?, ¿no ves que es él?, ¿¡Necesitas un dibujo, o alguien que te explique para entenderlo?!_ Mi yo nunca había sido tan dura conmigo misma. Sé que suena raro y cursi, pero yo soy de esas chicas que escuchamos nuestro interior.

- Lo siento, no pensé que llevarte ahí iba a lastimarte, solo quería ayudar a que entiendas todo -me explicó Edward

- No hay problema, es lo que tenias que hacer.

- ¿Me harías un favor? -me pidió

Asentí mirandolo a los ojos.

- No lo nombres, no vuelvas a llamarlo, hazlo por mí

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque me lastima que lo hagas -admitió

- Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerte ese favor.

Él cerró los ojos con aire dolido. Cuando volvió a abrirlos me miró de manera dulce. Sus ojos brillaban, apostaría por eso.

Se me acercó acortando la distancia entre nosotros y levantó su mano derecha para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de ésta.

- Yo tambien lo siento, siento esa conexión cuando estoy contigo.

Negué con la cabeza y aparté su mano de mi rostro

- Yo no siento nada -le dije friamente.

_Estúpida, ¿porqué lo hiciste?. _Porque me sentía confundida. Edward-Jacob-Anthony. Lo mismo se repetía y se repetía en mi cabeza, ¿que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Bajé mi mirada, dí media vuelta y comenzé a caminar para el lado contrario de donde estabamos.

- No lo encontrarás nunca -gritó a mis espaldas

No le contesté y seguí caminando.

- No lo encontrarás porque él no existe -dijo

Me detuve en seco..

Una parte de mí gritaba que era él, que Anthony era Edward, que no tenga dudas. Y otra parte que ame a Anthony, un Anthony que existe.

Volví a darme vuelta para enfrentar a Edward. Pero él ya no estaba.

¡No estaba! Comencé a desesperarme y corrí como loca a mis alrededores. Maldito, me habia dejado sola. Jake tenía razón. Él solo quería lastimarme. Me dejé caer en el pasto maldiciendo el momento, el vestido, las flores y aquél estúpido principe que no hizo más que dejarme sola.

- No te dejé sola. Pero si tu quieres a Anthony, no a mí, será mejor que me ponga en marcha de nuevo a mi castillo. ¿O no? -dijo su voz a mis espaldas

- Volveré al castillo contigo. Quiero hablar con tus padres -le dije decidida.

- No, mi padre quiere matarte. Él jamás vuelve atrás con sus decisiones.

- Exactamente por eso quiero hablar con él.

Decidiera lo que yo decidiera, Anthony nunca más volvería a hablarme, si volvía Jacob me recordaría todos los días de mi vida lo que había vivido, eso me lastimaría. Y si me quedaba, tenía que estar escondida de todos porque el rey me quiere matar. Lo mejor era quedarme, y aceptar la ejecución que la corona tenía propuesta para mí. Estaba lista para nunca casarme, ni tener hijos, mucho menos enamorarme, tener novio. Dejar mi vida en los 17 años que nunca llegué a pasar, estaba lista para eso.

- No dejaré que mueras -interrumpió mis pensamientos

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? -me asusté

- No puedo hablarte, pero escucho tus pensamientos en mi mente.

Me quede helada.

- No lo hagas, eso no es educado...

- No es educado que quieras matarte-interrumpió-. Tienes que ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

- Entonces eres... Anthony -susurré

- No, soy Edward

- ¿Qué hay de Anthony? -insistí

- ¿Qué parte de EL-NO-EXISTE, no comprendes?

- Entonces…

Caminó rápidamente hasta mí y me miro furioso

- Yo soy él. Anthony NO existe, lo inventé, si quieres saber eso, ahora lo sabes. ¿Te mentí, de acuerdo?. ¿Entiendes ahora? -casi gritó, colmandose su paciencia.

Bajé mi cabeza apenada. ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo había dicho cuando nos conocimos?

- ¿Por qué? -le pregunté mirando el brillante césped en mis pies descalzos

- Porque te conozco bien, y supe que ibas a descubrir lo que era después de todo. ¿Recuerdas cual fue el primer nombre que encontraste en tu búsqueda de Healtonia?

Asentí y miré sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

- El tuyo

- Era lógico, yo no pedí ser el estúpido príncipe de este estúpido lugar, odio a mi padre, él cambió demasiado durante este tiempo, y si aún sigo aquí es por mi madre, y bueno, también por que soy…

- Inmortal -completé

- Si, llevo siglos en este lugar, créeme, daría lo que fuera por ser un humano como tú. Por haberte conocido siendo un humano común y corriente -se lamentó

- Aún no me dijiste porque te hacías llamar Anthony

Él sonrió de lado, casi me desmayo por eso.

- Bueno, es mi segundo nombre, tal vez aproveché que no lo sabrías y lo usé por eso.

- ¿Y son la misma persona?

Él suspiró, cansado de explicarme tantas veces las mismas cosas.

- Claro que lo somos. Te mantuve protegida todo el tiempo que pude. Jake me complicó un poco las cosas cuando te puso en mi contra, lamento haberte dicho que me dabas lastima cuando lo besaste, creo que lo dije porque estaba… enojado. Pero ese no es el punto, no tendría que haberme ido nunca de tu cabeza, cuando me enteré que quedaste en coma después que un auto te pasara por encima sentí mucha culpa, por no haberte protegido cuando me necesitabas. Cuando te ví en el calabozo llorando por Anthony me sentí el mas idiota de todos. Te hubiera dicho la verdad. Pero aquí en Healtonia si te comunicas con los humanos eres un violador de las leyes, mi padre me tuvo en castigo meses y meses, pero yo seguía ayudándote, siempre estaba ahí para ti.

Sentí una fina lágrima decender por mi mejilla. Edward levantó su mano y la secó de mi rostro. Me incomodaba su mano cuando acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda, la corriente eléctrica seguia entre nosotros. Pero tambien su mano me daba la increible sensación de protección, algo que nunca habia sentido con otra persona. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos y pegar mi mejilla más contra su mano. Sentí una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no pude verla. Escuché como se acercaba más a mí hasta que sentí la perfecta punta de su nariz pegarse contra mi mejilla derecha y su frente contra mi sien. Él tambien cerró sus ojos y disfruto del momento como yo lo hacia, en profundo silencio.

* * *

**Que tan en condiciones estoy de pedir superar los 19 reviews? ^^ vamos, no pido mucho jaja, algunas críticas para que mañana le traiga otros tres caps más! estos son mis favoritos *_*, respondiendo una duda que leí en un review, si Bella es tremendamente terca y tonta por no darse cuenta que Edward es Anthony, pero sepan entenderla, estuvo siempre tan aferrada a la idea de su propio Anthony que verlo reflejado en Edward le resulta algo imposible. Asique si eso responde la duda espero que les sirva :) Hoy fue mi última prueba, creo que hasta dentro de dos semanas ya no tengo asique aprovecho y paso capitulos, la historia como ya les había contado, ya la tengo escrita, pero con otros personajes, está en internet, se las dejaría, pero perdería la magia ya que la mayoría de ustedes iría a leer la novela allá en 5 minutos, los 50 capitulos y dejarían el fic, asique no dejo el nombre de nada, espero que no se enojen conmigo ni nada, es más les hago un favor ya que en aquella época redactaba mucho peor que ahora, y la historia se hace más divertida teniendo a Edward&Bella como personajes principales. Nos leemos mañana!**

**Mawee. **


	11. Rojo Princesa

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo once "Rojo Princesa"

Comencé a sentir la falta de aire, su hermoso aroma tapaba el oxigeno que quería entrar a mi nariz y no pude evitar despegar los labios ruidosamente.

Edward se dio cuenta de eso y despegó sin abrir los ojos su mano de mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciar mi labio inferior con cada uno de los dedos de su mano. Su contacto no me asustó. Amé que hiciera eso, se suponía que si él era Anthony, mis labios eran para el, ¿o no?.

- Claro que lo son -me susurró al oído sin mover ningún músculo de su perfecto cuerpo.

Me sobresalté avergonzada, había olvidado que el escuchaba parte de mis pensamientos.

- Me asusta que hagas eso -le dije

- Lo siento -susurró

- No deberías responder preguntas de mi mente.

- ¿Aunque sean tentadoras?

¿Lo eran?. Lo miré, se contuvo con una sonrisa por no contestar esa pregunta que mis pensamientos habían formulado.

- Deberías buscar otra forma de conseguir que una chica te bese.

- Yo solo dije que tus labios eran muy tentadores, no que vaya a probarlos. -contestó divertido

Sentí una gota de decepción en mi interior, y lamentablemente fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mi paciencia con él.

Me separé de él y caminé hacia afuera del bosque.

Pasaron 2 segundos hasta que me dí cuenta que Edward me seguía el paso casi tocándome.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

- Ya te dije, quiero volver al castillo.

- No lo harás -respondió tranquilamente.

- Sí, lo haré y será mi ultima palabra -le dije enojada.

- Eres histérica, siempre lo has sido

- ¡No lo soy imbecil!

- Wow, nadie me había llamado imbecil desde que tenía 18 años. Es divertido escucharlo de ti.

- Acostúmbrate a ello -le advertí

Pasamos por aquella avenida tan radiante y hermosa en la que me habían detenido cuando llegué. De nuevo me deslumbró la belleza de aquellas mujeres de vestido parecido al mío, pero ninguna de rojo, y de hombres muy caballeros y bien formados, los músculos se les notaban aunque llevaran aquellos extraños sacos como el que llevaba mi príncipe, pero solo el de él era azul, los de los demás hombres era negra, o gris.

- Ahora ves porque no me gusta ninguna, ellas no visten de rojo -comentó apenado

- ¿Porqué no?

- Porque los colores rojo, azul y dorado son colores íntimamente reales, solo podemos usarlos los de la corona, si no sería un delito.

Miré el hermoso vestido rojo que traía puesto y mis ojos se abrieron.

Edward rió

- ¿Crees que te arrestarían si te ven conmigo?

- Porque no me dijiste, me hubieras dado un vestido de otro color…

- Porque así pensarán que eres mi princesa, y algunas dejarán de molestarme entonces.

- ¿Es usted muy solicitado por las damas su alteza? -bromee

- No tanto como usted por los muchachos creo saber.

Seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro por aquél hermoso lugar con las miradas de todos a nuestras murmullos de los Healtones y ¿suspiros de las Healtonas?.

Una muchacha rubia, muy blanca, ojos azules y profundos y un rostro perfecto e iluminado se acercó con movimientos de bailarina hasta Edward y se plantó frente a él haciendo que no detengamos.

- Su alteza -saludó ésta con un fino movimiento de cabeza.

Su voz parecían campanillas hermosas y finas, ella sí era un ángel.

- Rose, pensé que te habías ido a cuidar a…

- No, él no me necesita por ahora -respondió ella con rapidez

- ¿Cómo lo trata la casi muerte de su amiga?

- Nada bien, ha pensado en suicidarse 3 veces en un día, tuve que tener mucha paciencia con él.

Edward me observó por un momento para luego hablar

- Rosalie es la healton de Mike...

- ¿Mike?, ¿¡Mi amigo?! -casi grité interrumpiéndolo

Rosalie me miró asombrada, después asintió entendiendo todo.

- Si, había escuchado que ella estaba aquí -dijo riendo musicalmente

No comprendí sus palabras, asique decidí volver al tema de Mike.

- Pero.. como.. y... ¿Suicidarse?

Mike, suicidarse, ¿por mí?

- Si, me temo que tu casi muerte en el otro mundo no es muy buena para tus conocidos Bella, Mike estaba alterado los primeros dias pero luego comenzó a quedarse inmovil, a no hablar con nadie, hasta que intentó saltar del techo de su casa. Tuve que pararlo usando la fuerzas que no sabia que tenía -me explicó ella

Rosalie se acercó a Edward y le susurró algo en el oído, pero igual, alcanzé difícilmente a escuchar.

- Me han dicho que te avisara que Tanya está buscandote desesperadamente, está paranoica. Y más sabiendo lo que le acaba de pasar a...

Edward asentió rápidamente callandola.

- Sí, debe estar desesperada por encontrarme, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, estaré en el castillo ni bien arregle las cosas con Bella -contestó él en tono normal.

- Esta enojada de que estes con otra paseando por ahí, y menos que esa otra sea Isabella.

- Callate Rosalie, es suficiente.

- Lo siento, pero no esta bien lo que estas haciendo Edward, ¿vestirla de rojo?, ¿quieres enfurecer a Tanya?, no estoy en contra de que lo hagas, ella es una demonia y se merece que la rechazes, pero despues de todo ella es...

Edward le tapó la boca con su mano.

- Dije que te callaras, Rose

- ¿Quien es? -pregunté sobresaltandolos a ambos

- Gracias Rosalie -le recriminó

- De nada, eh.. creo que Mike tiene problemas, nos vemos luego

Y se fué con sus andantes de bailarina.

- ¿Me lo dirás? -pregunté inocentemente

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Sí

- Tengo miedo... de que me odies

- ¿Porque?, quien podria llegar a ser Tanya, ¿tu novia?

Edward dudó

- ¡¿Lo es?! -me asusté

- ¡No!, claro que no, pero ella quiere serlo, me tiene cansado, hace decadas que la estoy soportando.

- ¿Porque la ignoras?, No te agrada...

- No, es bonita, pero no siento nada por ella, perdoname, tendría que haberte dicho...

- No tienes que pedirme disculpas, tengo miedo por ti ¡una loca te persigue!

Edward rio de una manera tan hermosa que todas las healtonas de la calle se voltearon a verlo reír, algunas hasta rieron con él.

- Tengo una duda... acerca de Tanya -dije

Él asintió, animándome a continuar.

- ¿Cuando te refieres a "bonita"...?

- Ella es hermosa Bella, pero creeme que estoy demasiado enamorado como para darle importancia a ella.

- ¿Estas enamorado? -pregunté en un susurro

- Sí -sus palabras me golpearon.

- ¿De quien?

- Deberias saberlo -replicó

- ¡Y si no lo se?, dime... por favor...

- Te estas poniendo paranoica...

- Sí, lo estoy, es importante que me lo digas

- ¿Quieres conocer a tu competidora? -bromeó

- Sería bueno, así tendria ventaja en la batalla -le seguí el juego

- Y seguramente ganarias...

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, ¿algunas vez competiste contra ti misma?, siempre ganas

_Si, el esta enomorado de mi. No, no tendria que estarlo. Si, claro. No, no deberia._

_¡Rayos!, odio estos momentos_.

Edward rió

- Yo los adoro, creeme, deberias ver tus caras.

* * *

**En fin, mañana no vine D: pero por el simple hecho de que fue el cumpleaños numero dieciséis de mi mejor amigo y nada, estuvimos hasta tarde en su casa y no estuve NADA DE NADA en la compu, ni la olí ¬¬ jaja, lo bueno es que la pasamos muy bien ;) y que volvi para dejarles la mayoria de caps que pueda :) Espero sus reviews ^^**


	12. Tres son Multitud

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo doce "Tres son multitud"

Lo miré enojada y él me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

- No es gracioso que te metas en mi mente -le dije avergonzada.

- Tienes razón -contestó serio

Su expresion era tan extraña que no pude evitar reir.

- ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? -me preguntó, aún serio

- Nada -contesté riendo

Despegué mi vista de sus hermosas expresiones para distraerme. Las muy bien vestidas "personas" pasaban a nuestro alrededor casi rozandonos, divisé algo cerca a un muchacho de piel rojiza, que me recordó muchisimo a Jake.

Edward acercó sus labios suavemente a mi oído.

- No lo extrañes -me dijo con un susurró que me hizo temblar.

- ¿Porqué?, ¿estás celoso? -le dije apartandome de él, para no volver a caer en sus encantos.

- No -dudó

- Bueno, entonces déjame pensar en quien yo quiera -le reté

Recordé cuando Jake me besó, yo no sentía mucho por él, ¿pero como sin siquiera conocerme se dió el gusto de enamorarse de mí?. Pero aún así me sentí extraña al estar tan cerca de él.

Edward tensó sus puños a sus costados despues de ver el recuerdo que vagaba por mi mente.

Observé que su mano izquierda, que rozaba la falda rojo sangre de mi vestido en el vaivén de la caminata, estaba cerrada en un puño con tal fuerza que se hacia daño a él mismo. Sin pensarlo, y de acto reflejo estiré mi mano hasta su puño y lo tomé. Sentí como relajó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos tímidamente sosteniendo la mía con un apretón suave.

Me miró a los ojos y le sonrei. Él me devolvió gustoso la sonrisa dejándome sin aliento.

Temí que mi mano comenzara a transpirar de la verguenza de estar tocándolo, pero eso no pasó. La corriente electrica que pasaba entre nosotros impidio cualquier signo de inseguridad y timidez. Como si fueramos el uno para el otro, como si tuvieramos que estar juntos.

Continuamos caminando con mi mano en la suya por aquella hermosa y colorida calle.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando olvidaste tus llaves? -recordó riendo musicalmente.

¿Cómo lo hacía, como lograba deslumbrarme de aquél modo?

- Sí, estaba en la maceta de la flor favorita de mi madre -contesté recuperando el aliento

- Ese día te pedí que no entraras a tu casa pero igual lo hiciste, Jasper y Emmet estaban ahí

Yo asentí recordando dolorosamente como si le hubiera hecho caso a él desde un principio nada sería como lo es ahora.

- Me hacias estudiar para química -me recriminó cortando la tensión del ambiente.

- Yo no te pedía que me ayudaras en los exámenes -le devolví

- No, tu madre lo hacia -contestó audazmente

Reímos juntos, era muy cómodo estar con él. Pero aún así, necesitaba más información, no me iba a conformar con poco, quería saber cuál era la situación por la que pasabamos.

- ¿Y... todos tenemos un healton que nos proteja? -le pregunté

Él suspiró, dándose cuenta de que yo quería información, por lo que supuse que no se negaría a darmela.

- Sí, ustedes nos hacen llamar ángeles de la guarda, pero como podrás ver, no somos bebés, no vestimos de blanco, tampoco brillamos de luz, ni nada por el estilo

- Pero son extremadamente hermosos -comenté observando un grupo de jóvenes

- Para tí lo somos, para nosotros somos normales -contestó encogiendose de hombros.

- ¿Tú decidiste protegerme a mí? -pregunté luego de un segundo de silencio

- No, somos asignados al azar, te cuido desde que naciste. Particularmente, conozco tu vida de memoria.

- ¿Me protegeras cuando sea anciana teniendo aún 18 años eternos?

- No, cuando eres adulto no necesitas un ángel, puedes cuidarte sola.

- Entonces no estaremos juntos para siempre.

Él nego con la cabeza. Pude notar un eje de tristeza y debilidad en su mirada ante mis palabras.

- ¿Y todos tenemos algun healton que nos hable y conozca nuestros pensamientos? -continué

- No, lo tuyo es particular. Luego del accidente de tu padre comenzaste a comportarte de una manera muy extraña, temía por tí y tomé la desicion mas importante de mi vida, hablarte. Normalmente se nos prohíbe hacerlo, porque los humanos podrían enloquecer y matarse, así estuviste la primera vez que te hablé, totalmente paranoica. Lo único que te calmo con el paso del tiempo fué tener mi voz, escucharme a diario, seguí hablándote, yo tampoco podía vivir sin tener contacto contigo. Nuestra conexión era demasiada como para dejarla ir así.

Fué entonces cuando decidí preguntar si él sentía lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Qué tipo de conexión sentías?

Él dudó en contestar, como si su respuesta fuera la clave para tantas de mis incógnitas

- Empecé a enamorarme perdidamente de tí -soltó dejándome perdida en sus orbes esmeralda.

- Tambíen yo, y eso dolía -susurré sin pensar

- ¿Porqué? -me preguntó confundido frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque sabía en mi interior que no existías -contesté mirando al piso

- Pero existo -me aseguró obligandome a levantar la mirada y perderme denuevo en sus ojos.

- Vives en otro mundo, no eres como yo, eres "diferente"...

- "No soy como tú" -repitió dolido.

- La verdad es que no sé que eres, ni siquiera sé cuantos años realmente tienes...

- Tengo 198 años, Bella -interrumpió-. Cuando cumpla los 200 seré rey de este lugar, y necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí

- Pero... ¿Cómo?

- De una u otra forma lo averiguaré, y me ayudarás

Asentí casi como acto reflejo, él me sonrió, y nos quedamos mirándonos por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que una voz reventó nuestra burbuja

- ¡Edward! -gritó Jasper acercándose hacia nosotros.

- Tienes que volver al castillo, tu padre...tu padre... -continuó agitado de tanto correr

- Ya Jasper, respira y dime que pasa -le pidió Edward impaciente

- Tu padre te quiere ya mismo en el castillo, sino ordenará una orden de captura para asesinarte a tí, y a Isabella.

Jasper envió una mirada fugaz a nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego otra a mi vestido.

- Hola, te queda el rojo -me dijo corialmente, aún agitado

Le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Mi padre no me mataría, no si soy el único heredero al maldito trono -contestó Edward asqueado

- Pero puede reemplazarte con un hermano nuevo...

- Él no esperaría otros 200 años de su miserable vida para salir de su estúpida corona.

El rostro de Jasper cambió de expresión de golpe.

- Tanya tambien está insoportable, te busca gritando por todo el reino.

Edward se tensó y luego rodo sus ojos, luego me miró.

- Andando.

Jasper se ubicó a mi otro costado y sentí como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura.

Edward lo amenazó con una mirada llena de odio.

- Perdón, solo me siento un poco excluído de ustedes, se supone que son mis amigos -dijo simulando tristeza mientras soltaba mi cintura

Reí y estiré mi mano derecha para él

- Bella -se quejó Edward, arrastrando las vocales de mi nombre

- Se supone que es mi amigo -le dije

Jasper tomó mi mano izquierda, pero no había corriente electrica en su mano, se sentía normal, no como con la mano de Edward. Apreté más mi mano entrelazada con la de mi príncipe y él me sonrió.

- Puaj, odio los enamorados -interrumpió Jasper, provocandome un sonrojo

Le clavé las uñas en la mano para que cierre su odiosa bocota y Edward rió, se acercó y besó rápidamente mi mejilla con sus tibios y perfectos labios.

- Esa es mi humana -dijo riendo

Me sonrojé tanto o más que mi vestido y empezamos a caminar de regreso al castillo.

* * *

**No se dan una idea de lo que me costó adaptar este capítulo, es que hay cosas de más en la historia original, de las cuales me gustaría librarme, pero quiero que todo se entienda bien, en fin, las qiero :)**

**Mawee.**


	13. Su Prometida

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo trece "Su Prometida"

Me cansé en los ultimos 10 minutos de camino. No lo dije, pero Edward lo escuchó en mis traicioneros pensamientos y me cargó sin esfuerzo en sus brazos. Era hermoso tenerlo tan cerca, experimentar sus brazos sosteniendome firmemente. Pero con su aroma irresistible y el silencio no pude evitar quedarme dormida en sus brazos.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando mis sentidos volvieron a apoderarse de mí, pero aún sentí sus brazos sosteniendome y su aroma enloquecedor, asique no me molesté en abrir los ojos. Quería estar ahí para siempre. Callé mis pensamientos antes que Edward los escuchara y se diera cuenta de lo muy despierta que estaba. Me dediqué solo a escuchar.

- ¿La despertarás al llegar? -susurró Jasper

- Claro que no, ¿has visto su belleza cuando duerme?, ¿crees que me la perdería?. Aunque es tan hermosa despierta mas que nada en el mun...

- Ya, ya entendí -lo calló su amigo, mientras yo deseaba no enrojecer ante sus palabras

Nos detuvimos y oí el estruendo del portón del castillo caer sobre el suelo. Ya habíamos llegado. Continuaron caminando y el ambiente se tornó más cálido, estabamos dentro. Edward se detuvo y Jasper avanzó a tocar con sus nudillos una puerta.

- ¡Por fin! -exclamó una voz masculina del otro lado.

- Se bueno con él Carlisle -le regañó una mujer

- Seguro querida -contestó poco convencido

Escuché la puerta abrirse y los muchachos adelantaron unos pasos.

Alguien se acercó.

- Hola corazón, me asustaste hoy cuando no te encontrabamos -susurró la voz dulce y amable de la reina.

- Estoy bien madre -le respondió Edward

La reina Esme era muy tierna, recordé cuando le pidió a los guardias que no me hicieran daño, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, y una muy buena persona.

Sentí unas manos cálidas recorrer mi mejilla derecha.

- Es muy bonita -exclamó la reina mientras seguía acariciandome.

- Lo es -afirmó Edward. Noté demasiada seguridad en su voz.

Escuché al rey aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención.

- ¿Que quieres?, ¿vas a matarme?, hazlo rápido, tengo cosas que hacer -pidio enojado Edward a su padre.

- ¡Callate!, ¡¿Como osaste vestirla de rojo?!, ¡ni siquiera Tanya viste así, y ella es tu prometida! -le contestó el Rey.

Dolor, solo había dolor en mí, hubiera estallado en llanto de no ser que recordé permanecer "dormida", era lo mejor.

- Jasper -pidió Edward con voz quebrada

Él se acercó y sentí como me pasaba de la protección de sus brazos a los de su amigo cuidadosamente.

- Llévala a mi habitación. Madre, acompañalos por favor -pidió

- Claro tesoro -contestó Esme

Sentí los labios de Edward besar mi frente y al Rey Carlisle gruñir ante este gesto.

- Carlisle, es lo que nuestro bebé quiere -lo calmó la reina

- No es así querida, sabes bien que no, él ya no es un bebé, nos criamos con leyes, y hay que respetarlas -respondió duramente

- Lo se muy bien padre. Llevatela Jasper -reclamó Edward

Y mi nuevo amigo me cargó en brazos y me recosto sobre una cama. Entonces no pude más y abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en la misma habitación donde había despertado, la habitación de Edward. Lady Esme cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó a mi lado. Jasper se quedó junto a la puerta observandonos.

- ¿Te despertamos querida?

Negué con la cabeza.

Miré la puerta con aire ausente. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, era insoportable, había intentado meter en mi cabeza que Edward no era para mí, pero sentí como me arrebataban de mis manos lo poco que tenía de él. No podía reclamar lo que no era mío. Pero deseaba que lo fuera, con todo mi destruído corazón, si es que aún latía.

Pestañé con fuerza y de golpe comenzaron a caer lágrimas tras lágrimas, sin casi darme cuenta.

- Oh, Bella -susurró Esme apenada.

No pude hacer más que esconder el rostro en su hermoso corsé dorado y dejarme rodear por sus protectores brazos de una madre que yo había dejado en otro mundo. Mi mundo.

Lloré, lloré hasta el punto de humedecer su hermoso corsé y me sentí culpable por aquello que le estaba haciendo a su costoso vestido.

Me levanté de la cama secando mis lagrimas.

- Lo si..ento -le dije cuando recuperé un poco de aire

- No tienes porque disculparte, un vestido puede reemplazarse, un corazón no.

Asentí, estaba frente a la reina y yo me comportaba como si estuviera frente a mi madre.

- Siento ser tan directa con usted, majestad

- No tienes porque, odio lo de "majestad"

- Lo siento

- Deja por favor de disculparte, me pones nerviosa

- Perdón

Esme rió y Jasper sonrió.

- Cuentanos porqué llorabas -pidió el rubio

_No le digas que llorabas por la maldita chica que quiere a Edward, inventa algo. _-me dije.

- No me gusta que su familia pelee por mi culpa -mentí.

¡Bien, cayeron!

- Ellos dos llevan peleados toda su existencia -dijo la reina riendo

- No debes preocuparte por ello -me animó Jasper

- ¡Eddie! -me sobresalté ante los gritos que llegaban desde otra habitación hasta la nuestra.

- Demonios, Tanya llegó -maldijo Jasper

Pensé que la reina iba a reprocharlo, pero hizo todo lo contrario, se unió a las críticas.

- Realmente entiendo porqué mi hijo no la soporta, se conocen hace 20 años y ella ni siquiera recuerda que odia que lo llamen así.

- ¡Eddie! -los gritos eran cada vez más cercanos

- Iré a pararla antes de que venga hacia aquí -se ofreció Jasper abriendo la puerta.

La reina asintió. Jasper cruzó la puerta y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta -supuse- encontrarse con Tanya.

- Hace más de 2 horas que estoy buscando a tu amigo, ¿Donde está Eddie? -preguntó una voz chillona, demasiado insoportable al oído, aunque seguía teniendo esas campanillas particulares de los ángeles.

- No le agrada que le digas Eddie, su nombre es Edward -le contestó Jasper como si estuviera hablando con una enferma mental.

- Da igual como se llame, ¿donde está?

- En una reunión, con su padre

- Traéme a la reina, tengo que hablar con ella -ordenó con su fina e insoportable voz

Jasper regresó a la habitación haciendome señas para que no hablara y le llevó a la reina a aquella imbecil.

- Hay, majestad, eh visto unos vestidos tan hermosos, eran de un blanco tan radiante, y la tiara, la tiara de plata con...

- Siento interrumpir, pero creo que tengo algo que hacer... -Jasper quería volver a la habitación, despues de todo había prometido a su amigo protegerme en su ausencia.

- No, vendrás con nosotras, si esos dos busca pleitos no nos abren la puerta necesitaremos a alguien que la tira abajo -amenazó

Escuché los pasos ezfumarse de a poco hasta que el silencio me hizo sentir completamente sola.

Pasaron 10, 20, 30 minutos y nada, decidí ir a ver que rayos era lo que pasaba.

En el largo y radiante pasillo color crema pasé por un montón de puertas de oro. Una me llamó la atención, por las voces que se escuchaban en su interior.

- Él es libre de decidir, Carlisle

- Lo es, pero cuando está relacionado con una mortal las cosas cambian, amor

- Él la ama

- No estes tan segura de eso -contaatacó el Rey.

- Nuestro hijo nunca podría querer a mejor persona. Tanya es mala para él

- No me importa quien rayos esté a su lado mientras él tenga el mando y no lo comparta con una mortal.

Bajé la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas, si mi sola presencia perjudicaba a todos, ¿porqué sencillamente no me regresaban y asunto resuelto?, ah si, porque él único heredero al trono estaba enamorado de mí, y no permitiría que me marchara, _genial_.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, preferia regresar a la habitación donde me habían dejado, pero sencillamente no tenía idea de como regresar. Observé una puerta media abierta, de la cuál provenía mucha luz, por lo que imaginé la belleza que de ésta provenía. Me acerqué un poco para espiar entre la abertura. Fue entonces cuando desee nunca haberlo hecho.

* * *

**Perdón, sé que los caps son cortos, pero no puedo alargarlos más de lo que los alargo, sino se pondría pesado y no me gustan mucho las historias así u.u Sencillamente la situación es ésta, la historia original tiene 50 capitulos redondos, más otros 40 capitulos de la segunda temporada, pero la cuestión es que recién vamos por el capitulo 13, y en la historia original, este sería una mezcla entre el capitulo 19 y el capitulo 20, asique para que entiendan estoy fusionando caps entre sí para hacerlos más largos y entretenidos, pero tampoco puedo abusar de eso porque sino la historia terminaría a los 30 capitulos y nadie quiere eso, asique lo siento, de encerio, lo bueno es que es fin de semana, asique puedo adaptar el fic más rapido :) espero que les guste! y no sufren por Tanya, solo dura un par de capis :D Quiero opciones de lo que puede haber tras la puerta!!! haber quien acierta ^^**

**Mawee.**


	14. Con un Beso

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo catorce "Con un beso"

Una muchacha pelirroja se encontraba en brazos de Edward, no solamente lo abrazaba, sino que lo besaba con ganas. Las manos de ella se paseaban por el hermoso cabello cobrizo de él, y sus manos tomaban delicadamente la cintura de ella. Edward parecía tranquilo, pero Tanya intentaba apasionar el beso, cosa que él le impedía. Aún así se besaban, y eso dolía, y mucho. Me dí la vuelta y corrí hacia fuera del castillo, sin preocuparme por llorar como loca, sin darme cuenta de que no tenía a donde ir, estaba atrapada en el cielo. Cuando llegué al portón de salida me detuve pensando que haría ahora, toda mi cabeza daba vueltas, y nada me parecía agradable.

- ¿Bella?

Una mano me hizo girarme y me encontré con los curiosos ojos de Jasper.

- Te estaba buscando -susurró mientras abría sus brazos ofreciendome un abrazo.

No lo dudé, él me abrazó aterrado y dolido por verme en aquella dramática situación. Necesitaba el apoyo, por lo que le devolví el abrazo y me quedé en su hombro llorando desconsoladamente.

- Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí, tengo que regresar -le dije sin fuerzas

El me soltó

- No, Bella, tienes que saber como fueron las cosas...

- Estoy de más en este lugar -lo interrumpí

Volvió a abrazarme, esta vez más fuerte

- No digas eso -susurró en mi oído

Entonces lo ví, corriendo hacia donde nos encontrabamos, con una muchacha de profunda hermosura, con cabello rojizo por su cintura y preciosos ojos celestes, supuse que era Tanya.

- Bella, dejame explicarte no quería, fue un malentendido, por favor -me suplicó Edward

Me alejé de Jasper y caminé rápido a el patio del portón de salida.

Edward me alcanzó corriendo y me tomó del brazo.

Me lo saque de encima y lo miré aún con lágrimas desbordando de mis ojos.

- No me toques -le amenazé

- No quiero hacerte daño -susurró lastimosamente.

Miré la chica que nos observaba seria al lado de Jasper. Era extremadamente perfecta, mucho más que yo, ella era para él y yo simplemente quería no existir.

Senti como Edward se estremecía de dolor ante mis pensamientos.

- Ya lo hiciste -le contesté

Levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes, sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Empecé a hablarle por mis pensamientos.

_¿Como pudiste?, me dijiste que ni siquiera era tu novia, y ahora te casarás con ella. _

Mi mente tenía muchas cosas más para decirle. Pero no era el momento.

- No quiero que me odies -contestó dolido

_Te odio por todo eso, y por haberme hecho enamorarme de tí. Estaba enamorada de tí, pero no te importó para lastimarme._

- Las cosas no son así, no te mentí en nada de lo que hablamos. Todo lo que te dije es verdad, yo te amo, más que a Tanya más que a nada en este mundo.

- Yo estaba enamorada de tí, me engañaste -le contesté en voz alta

- Pero quiero explicarte -me suplicó

- Hazlo, porque juro que el dolor que tengo ahora es demasiado como para perdonarte -le dije

Edward miró el suelo pensando.

- ¿Aún sientes algo por mí -preguntó esperanzado

- No lo sé, juro que no lo se. Lo que es seguro es que sentí algo por tí, antes

- ¡Déjala que se vaya!, ¡Déjala y hazle un bien a nuestra familia!

Me sobresalté al escuchar como el Rey Carlisle se acercaba a nosotros furioso.

- No lo haré -lo enfrentó Edward.

- No me importa lo que decidas tú, aquí y ahora yo soy el rey. Y decido que si a esta chica no la matamos tenemos que convertirla en una inmortal antes que convierta a alguno de los nuestros en humano de vuelta. ¿Me has escuchado?

Edward asentió por la fuerza.

- Aléjate de ella, te arruinará si vuelves a ser humano -le advirtió el rey a su hijo

Las lágrima desbordaban, pero a esa altura yo ya estaba acostumbrada totalmente a ellas.

- No lo entiendo -susurré con voz débil

El Rey avanzó un par de pasos hacia nosotros.

- Claro que no lo entenderás si mi hijo nunca te cuenta nada

- Déjala padre, el problema es conmigo -me defendió Edward

- ¡Entonces la muchacha ni siquiera sabe que puede volver a cualquiera de nosotros un humano con un simple beso! -gritó histerico el Rey

¿Un simple beso?, ¿eso bastaba para que Edward viniera a ser conmigo feliz y libre?, pero no, el me habia traicionado, eso era muy desalmado de su parte.

- No es tan así papá.

- Claro que es así Edward Cullen, dile, cuentale que solo querias seducirla para que te de un beso verdadero, para que se enamore de ti y te envie de nuevo a donde siempre quisiste estar. Te desprecio hijo, eres tan predecible.

No, no podía ser verdad, él no quería seducirme solo para ser humano, él quería estar conmigo para siempre. No soportaba más a aquél rey que se atrevía a insultar a mi príncipe, era demasiado.

- ¡Cállese!, ¡Ya basta! -lo corté

El rey avanzó hasta mí y Edward me protegió colocándose delante de mí para enfrentar a su padre.

- No la tocaras -lo amenazó

- Esa maldita desgraciada, son tal para cual, ahora veo porqué estas enamorado de ella, maleducada, sensible y llorona como tú hijito

- ¡Cállate Carlisle!

La reina avanzó y le pegó una cachetada bien merecida a su esposo.

- He aguantado siglos a tu lado esperando que cambiaras, que lo hicieras por nuestro hijo, pero veo que eres siempre el mismo desgraciado...

- ¿Renunciarás a tu puesto?, ¿me dejaras solo? -susurró el rey asustado

Ella era su punto débil, Carlisle estaba tan enamorado de su esposa que cuando la miraba una partecita de él se volvía más dulce y tierna.

- No lo haré querido, sabes que nunca te dejaría, solo te pido que los dejes. Déjalos ser felices juntos.

Los ojos de la reina hipnotizaban al rey de forma tal que este asintió.

- ¡No, no lo serán! -gritó la insoportable Tanya correteando hasta nuestro lugar

- Querida, es tiempo que admitas que Edward no te ama - le dijo suavemente la reina

- No me importa que no me ame, tampoco lo amo a él, solo quiero casarme

- ¿Quieres la maldita healtonia?, es tuya

Edward les dió la espalda y me abrazó dulcemente, caí en cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba conmigo. Me sentía enormemente feliz, de nuevo en sus brazos.

- No será mia hasta que no nos casemos -interrumpió Tanya

Demonios, la pelirroja tenía razón. Pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Edward se...

- Nos casaremos mañana -respondió él tranquilamente soltándo nuestro abrazo y tomándo mi mano é todo a tu nombre

Tanya no estaba muy convencida con las palabras de Edward, pero aún así asintió.

- ¿Que pasará con la descendencia cuando ella muera? -pregunté inocentemente.

Edward

- Mi amor, somos inmortales, sólo podemos morir cuando lo decidimos, o bueno, existen los ángeles negros, ellos son los únicos, aparte de nosotros mismos, con la fuerza para deshacerse de nosotros.

Mi corazos comenzó a dar brincos despues de oír como sus perfectos labios me llamaban su amor, y él me sonrió al darse cuenta.

Pero aún así, ¿era correcto dejar a healtonia en manos de alguien como Tanya?

- No -contestó Edward a mis pensamientos

- ¿No qué? -preguntó el rey intrigado

Me sobresalté, por poco olvido que todos seguían allí, observandonos.

- Nada, solo respondia una pregunta de la mente de Bella -explicó Edward.

- Vaya, eso es especial -contestó la reina con los ojos abiertos como platos

- Ella lo es -comentó mirandome a los ojos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme de manera dramática. Y sonreírle, _¿que pasará ahora?_ -le pregunté en mis pensamientos él se encogió de hombros con una de sus medias sonrisas.

* * *

**D: se supone que debería estar estudiando jaja, asique es el único capi por hoy, mañana SI O SI vuelvo, se los juro, no hay nada que me divierta más que venir a dejarles capítulo, asique sepan que me molesta cuando no puedo venir tanto, o más que lo que les molesta a ustedes :( Paulis como siempre acertando en lo que pasará en los capis, jaja, tan predecible es la historia? espero que les divierta, porque faltan bastaaantes capis todavía! :D las qieeeeeero, y si pasamos los 27 reviews subo 2 capis seguidos mañana :D**

**Mawee.**


	15. Te Amo

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo quince "Te Amo"

- ¿De verdad lo harás? -le pregunté esa noche, cuando ya estabamos en su habitación.

Me había sorprendido demasiado que me dejaran estar a solas con él, pero según parecía el príncipe pasaba demasiado tiempo solo, asique su habitación estaba bastante apartada, y sus paredes aisladas de todo sonido. El príncipe, _mi principe_.

- ¿Casarme?, ¡Estas loca! -admitió mientras revolvía su gran guardarropas en busca de algo para mí.

- ¿Entonces, cual es tu plan?

- Me iré, nos iremos.

- ¿Cuando?

- Cuanto antes mejor, Bella -susurró seductoramente

- ¿Como podemos regresar? -pregunté aún sedada por sus palabras.

- Yo conozco la salida de este lugar, pero solo los humanos pueden regresar. Para nosotros no hay alternativa.

- No me iré sin ti -me limité a contestar

Edward dejó de rebuscar y se conformó con una camisa blanca de él. Me la alcanzó y luego apoyó su frente en mi cabeza.

- Sé que es así -afirmó suspirando-. Lamento no tener nada que ofrecerte para dormir, enviaré a alguna criada a traerte buena ropa por la mañana. Te daré privacidad para que te cambies.

Él se acercó hacia la puerta, me dió miedo la sola idea de poder quedarme sola, que él huyera en busca de un mejor plan, de perderme buscándolo. Entonces lo paré.

- ¡No!-grité-, no quiero que te vayas -terminé en un susurró enrojeciendo de verguenza.

Él se quedó paralizado con la mano en el picaporte.

- Pero tienes que cambiarte, no te dejaré sola por mucho tiempo yo...

- No quiero estar sola, no importa que sea un segundo, porfavor.

Suspiró y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

- Esta bien, como quieras.

- Cierra los ojos -le ordené

Lo hizo. Me quedé observando su perfeccion absoluta hasta que entreabrió su ojo izquierdo.

- Sucio tramposo -le dije riendo

- Tu quisite que me quedara.

Resoplé. Le dí la espalda y comencé a desabrocharme el gran y complicado vestido. Y va que la cosa no era nada fácil. Maldije el maldito cierre unas tres veces hasta que tuve que pedir ayuda.

- Edward, puedes...

No era ni necesario pronunciarlo, él se acercó rápidamente y bajó el cierre de la espalda de mi vestido mientras yo me sostenía la zona de los pechos para que no se cayera.

Creí que despues de ayudarme volvería a su rincón a cerrar los ojos. Pero no lo hizo. Sentí la calidéz de su mano pasear por mi espalda desnuda, la apreciaba como si fuera oro. La electricidad entre nuestro contacto me hizo cosquillas. Me dió la vuelta de modo que lo enfrentara y sostuvo firme su pecho con el mío para que yo no me quedara desnuda. Paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y siguió acariciando mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Su increíble aroma era indescriptible, no se como antes habia podido vivir sin inhalarlo con frecuencia. Una de sus manos se acercó a mi rostro y levantó mi menton para que lo mire a los ojos. Su nariz paseó por la mia con cariño. Sonrió hasta que sus labios quedaron a centimetros de los míos. Corrió mi rostro a la izquierda y besó mi mejilla. Luego acercó sus labios hasta mi oreja.

- No puedo besarte, me convertirias en humano, y aun no debo serlo. Cuando llegue el momento juro que te besaré de lo mucho que me estuve conteniendo todo este tiempo, juro por dios que lo hare.

Lo abrazé y presioné mi mejilla en su pecho definido.

- Te quiero -le susurré

- Tú sabes mi respuesta -contestó

- Y si suponemos que no la sé.

- Te diría que yo no te quiero... -dijo con frialdad

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero él me paró.

- Yo siempre hice algo más que quererte, yo siempre, siempre te amé

- ¿No crees que el "te amo" es demasiado grande para nosotros ahora?

- No se tú, pero a mi ya me queda chico por lo mucho que te quiero

- ¿Me amas?

- Te amo, ¿y tú?

- Te amo tambien -le contesté sonriendo

Volvió a besar mi mejilla fuertemente y salió del cuarto dandome espacio para cambiarme de ropa, sin permitirme rechistar. Mañana sería un largo día.

Desperté en la mañana. El sol se asomaba radiante por la fina cortina de seda de la habitación de Edward. Giré sobre mi costado, pero nadie estaba a mi lado. Él me había prometido que se quedaría. Me estiré bostezando y toqué con mis pies algo pesado...

- ¡Auch! -se quejó Edward

- Lo siento, no pretendía que durmieras en mis pies como un perro -bromeé

- Si, creo que exagere con eso.

Reí

- Pareces alérgico a mi -le dije

- Es todo lo contrario, estoy como obsecionado -admitió

Edward se quedó pensando un rato sentado a mi lado y despues susurro algo para él que me sonó como un... "todo lo que haría con ella si pudiera"

Sonreí y no pude evitar sonrojarme de verguenza. Tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme que él me ame, pero era demasiado dificil.

- Y yo tendria que empezar a pensar para adentro, es vergonzoso que escucharas eso.

- Deja de meterte en mis pensamientos -le grité

- Sabes que no lo haré.

- Eres irritante.

- Pero igual así me quieres.

Resoplé

- Es verdad -admití

Él rió y besó con delicadeza mi mejilla muy cerca de mis labios. Pude apreciar su aliento dulzón bañando mi rostro. Deseaba sentirlo con todo el amor del mundo. Instintivamente me estiré a él para besar sus perfectos labios pero él se apartó con mucha fuerza de voluntad, frustrado y enojado.

- No puedo -dijo con furia

- Lo siento

- No te disculpes, estoy imponiendo todas mis fuerzas para no rozarte, pero juro que tus labios son demasiado tentadores para mi -susurró con voz ronca, con deseo en sus ojos.

- No podrás controlarte para siempre

Suspiró hondo

- Si, yo soy capaz, pero tú no, y eso es lo que me hace ser más fuerte para los dos.

Se acercó de una manera que su aliento volvió a rozar mis labios. Tenía su perfecta boca a centimetros de la mía

- No falta mucho, crearé el plan lo más rápido que pueda, nos iremos de aquí, los dos juntos, y estaré para siempre contigo

Sonreí, sus palabras eran hermosas, deseaba con toda mi alma que se hicieran realidad. Me estiré un poquito y besé su mejilla, era suave y calida, una vez más me mareó su inconfudible aroma. Edward me abrazó y besó mi cuello, luego se separó de mí rápidamente y caminó a la puerta. Me dí cuenta entonces que su pijama contorneaba perfectamente los musculos de su pecho y dejaba expuestos sus fuertes brazos. Se me detuvo el corazón y me recordé seguir respirando.

- La ropa que envié a comprar para tí están en el armario, hay un vestido en particular que es regalo de mi madre, espero que sea rojo -me dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Reí y lo ví desaparecer ágilmente por la puerta. Abrí el armario y observé el primer vestido de la fila, el que supuse era el regalo de Esme. Era rojo para la alegría de Edward, con finos bordados dorados en su apretado corsé, combinaba perfectamente con los zapatos que estaban a su lado. Sin pensarlo me calzé el hermoso vestido con tantos detalles y el gran moño de razo y me puse los zapatos sin taco.

Salté en mi lugar cuando de repente escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Puedo entrar? -preguntó Edward del otro lado

Suspiré.

- Seguro -respondí mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello frente al gran espejo.

Él entró, vestido de un hermoso y brilante azul que resaltaba sus ojos, cerró la puerta y se acercó abrazandome por detrás.

- Recuerdame amar a mi madre -dijo hablandole a mi relfejo en el espejo.

Sonreí y vi su reflejo sonreir tambien. Miré su perfeccion absoluta, el brillo de sus ojos mientras me abrazaba, quise preguntarle porqué, pero no me atreví.

- Esa pregunta es muy tonta, Bella.

Rodé los ojos

- Y tú siges metiendote en mi mente.

- Te dije que la seguiría escuchando, disfrutaré de ella hasta que me conviertas en humano

Bajé la vista apenada, él curioso y asustado dejó de abrazarme y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? -me preguntó

- ¿Y si sale mal? -susurré

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si tu plan no funciona, ¿y si deseo ser inmortal más que convertirte a tí en humano?

- No, no, no tienes que pensar en que estaremos bien siendo personas normales, he deseado siempre ser como tú

- ¿Pero si quiero que me conviertas?, todo sería más fácil, tendría que habituarme a Healtonia, seremos reyes, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, podremos hacer mucho aquí, Edward

- No, ¿como crees que nos quedaría ser padres teniendo la apariencia de dos adolscentes?, es feo que tu cuerpo no cambie.. no sabes como se siente pensar que dentro de mí puede haber un viejo marchito y arrugado muriendosé

- Pero, tengo miedo

- No tienes que tenerlo, el miedo no es bueno

- Tengo miedo de que te convierta en humano y se te caigan los años encima, que ya no seas el de antes -contesté sin pensar.

La expresión de su rostro se transformó de amable a furioso, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante

- ¡Entonces todo este tiempo me has querido solamente porque luzco bien!, ¡Claro, quien no querría un musculoso y guapo principe que puede llevarte al altar porque es tan torpe que se enamora de alguien como tú!

Escupió sus palabras dejandome shokeada. Escuché el portazo que dió al salir del cuarto y sentí las lágrimas del malentendido. ¿Se supone que siempre iba a llorar?

* * *

**En principio perdón por no venir a subir durante una semana, pero en simples y cortas palabras se me rompió la notebook y recién hoy la recuperé, admito que me desilusioné mucho cuando entré al fic y tenía los mismos reviews que la última vez, ni siquiera superamos los 27 que son los que pedí :( pero nada, eso no va a ser un impedimento de que yo siga subiendo porque es lo que voy a hacer. **

**Mawee. **


	16. Salvando tu vida

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo dieciseis "Salvando tu Vida"

Lloré hasta que me sentí demasiado estúpida, no debía llorar por algo que no era mi culpa, para nada. Sequé mis lágrimas y salí decidida de la habitación, no dejaría ir a Edward, no tan facilmente.

En uno de los pasillos del castillo me encontré con la última persona con la que quería encontrarme, Tanya, quien me enviaba miradas asesinas.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste? -me gritó con su voz chillona

- Nada -dije tranquila

Contrólate, contrólate. Tienes mucha rabia y decepcion cargando en tus hombros.

- ¡¿Nada?, él estaba llorando, Eddie nunca llora, algo le hiciste estoy segura

- Se llama Edward, zorra.

- ¿Como me llamaste? -su mueca era indescriptible, iba a matarme, lo presentía.

- Espera... creo que te dije ZORRA -grité

- Me las pagarás -me amenazó

- ¿Me pegarás? -burlé

Tanya sonrió maléficamente

- Ya entiendo, peleaste con él y ahora te la agarras conmigo porque sabes que vendrá a mis brazos, es mi prometido, me casaré con él, te guste o no

Ví como Tanya levantaba en el aire su mano derecha concentrada, no sabía que iba a hacerme estando a tantos metros de mí.

- ¡No! -gritó Jasper interponiendose entre ella y yo

- ¡Quítate de en medio, la mataré! -gritó la Tanya, forcejeando con mi amigo.

Entonces se me paró el corazón cuando con un giro leve de muñeca Jasper cayó sobre una de las mesitas de cristal, de manera casi brutal, rompiendola en miles de fragmentos. Se levantó luego de unos segundos como si nada, pero ya era tarde, Tanya movió su muñeca una vez más pero esta vez hacia mi, quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían. Sentí entonces como algo me empujó con mucha fuerza contra una de las paredes y con un dolor insoportable en mi espalda caí brutalmente contra el piso. Respiré entre cortado y lo último que pude ver fué a Jasper gritando y llamando a mi ángel, y a Tanya que me observaba como si lamentara con toda sus fuerzas lo que había hecho, como si hubiera sido inesperado lo que a mí me pasara. Junté fuerzas para mis pensamientos, y los elegí con cuidado "_Te quiero como eres, no me importa tu aspecto_" -pensé por si él escuchaba.

Tanya se había de alguna manera desquitado conmigo, pero no tuve rencor contra ella, pues, yo tambien lo había hecho.

Todo me dolía muchisimo aún cuando abrí los ojos. De nuevo me encontraba recostada en la cama de Edward, dentro de su habitacióía memorizado y conocía a la perfección cada parte de ese lugar.

Miré a mi alrededor adaptando mis ojos a la luz, y vi las caras preocupadas de Carlisle, Esme, mi amigo Jasper, y por supuesto vi último a Edward que se acercó a acariciarme la frente con dulzura.

Se me rompió el corazón cuando noté que estaba llorando, a el único muchacho que habia visto llorar en mi vida era Jake, pero con Edward sentía como un vacío, como si yo tambien llorara.

- ¿Que...? -empezé a preguntar con vos entre cortada y fina

Edward me tapó la boca con su mano.

- Shh, debes estar quieta ¿sí?

Asentí con la cabeza, sólo esperaba que él todavía me amara tanto como yo a él, sino mi perfecto mundo ya no existiría, nada sin él existiría.

La reina se nos acercó y tomó la mano de su hijo

- ¿Estas seguro cariño? -le preguntó esperanzada

- Sí madre, yo puedo hacerlo, necesito que me dejen solo con ella

Jasper me sonrió y los tres desaparecieron por la puerta dejandome sola con Edward.

_¿Qué paso? _-le pregunté por mis pensamientos

Él se asombró que me dirigiera con tanta fluidez hacía el aún hablando por mis pensamientos.

Se arrodilló frente a mi lado y acarició mi rostro

- Tanya es una maldíta estúpida, juro que no la dejaré acercarse a tí, no lo hara nunca más.

_No entiendo porqué fué un golpe tan fuerte, le dió uno igual a Jasper y no le pasó nada..._

- Pero Jasper es uno de nosotros, tú en cambio eres humana, podrías haber muerto, y eso nunca en mi existencia me lo hubiera perdonado

_¿Aún me quieres? _-pregunté, estaba segura que si se lo preguntaba en voz alta hubiera llorado.

Él me observó intensamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes y asintió demasiadas veces seguidas, siempre con una media sonrisa.

- Claro que te quiero, te amo demasiado como para dejar de hacerlo tan rápido, lamento haber dicho tantas estupideces, lamento haber dudado de tí -susurró besando mi cuello, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi entumecido cuerpo.

_¿De qué hablaba tu madre?, ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?_

Edward dudó en contestarme ese pensamiento.

- Bueno, todavía soy tu protector, debo curarte

_¿Que harás?_

- Cierra los ojos -pidió

Así lo hice. Edward respiró hondo y colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho sintiendo cada latido de mi corazón que gracias a su contacto aceleraban alterados.

Noté un resplandor blanco en mis ojos entreabiertos y tuve la curiosidad de abrir los ojos. Él, con sus ojos cerrados, se encontraba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

De a poco el dolor comenzó a ceder, y comencé a sentirme nueva, como recién salida del hospital, me sentí bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Edward dejó caer su cabeza en mi estómago con apariencia cansada, al borde del desmayo.

- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté preocupada acariciando su fino y delicado cabello color ámbar.

- Le.. prometí..a mi madre que podr..ía -dijo con voz entrecortada y apenas susurrando

Me asusté sus fuerzas eran casi nulas. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Te recuperarás pronto? -pregunté

- No lo..se, nunca me.. sucedió -contestó

- Te amo -le dije asustada

Él sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

- Es nuestro... deber dar la vida por otro -susurró con voz apenas audible

- Pero me matarás si mueres -le contesté asustada por lo que podría llegar a pasar.

- Estarás bien, nada pasará.

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí, completamente agotado.

- No me dejes -susurré al borde del llanto.

Él cerró sus ojos triste, entonces supe que no tenía que perder más tiempo

Lo arrastré a mi lado en la cama y me coloque sobre él. No tenía otra opción aunque él se negara.

- ¿Qué..? -dijo en un susurro

- Shh, solo salvo tu vida...

Y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos

* * *

**haber, no quiero olvidarme de nadie, floreva95 gracias por unirte a las healtoneras y por dar tu opinion, ya que muchas sé que leen pero no dejan reviews :( lo sé chicas, me llegan las alertas de las que tienen mi historia en favoritos y lo aprecio de encerio las adoro dejen o no dejen rr, como aprecio a las que por hay leen pero no tienen fanfic para dejar comentarios, sepan que sé que existen, asique les agradezco también VAMPIRIC-OBSETION y Paoliiz B. Masen son definitivamente dos amores chicas *_* adoro todos sus rr sean para odiar o querer la historia, me gustaria que dejaran sus nombres en un review, TODAS! sis, no me gusta esto de andar hablandoles como si fueran cosas y no personas, asique nada, diganme sus nombres asi las nombro como es debido, o algun apodo como quieran :) Ahora si, pasamos a la historia que es lo que nos reune a todas acá xD Sé que todo pasa muuy rápido pero lamentablemente esta historia la escribí hace más de un año, y era realmente mala redactando y narrando (no digo que ahora no lo sea) y sepan que no puedo alterar mucho en la historia porque sino nada encajaria como se debe, asique abran mucho los ojos, que no se les escape nada! y preguntaron si Emmet&Rose y Alice&Jasper van a aparecer en la historia y creo que si :) por lo menos en la historia original la pareja Alice-Jasper es fácil de adaptar, en cambio la de Rose-Emmet no existe, asique voy a intentar hacer algo con eso, igual sepan que la historia se basa exclusivamente en Bella & Edward, hasta que aparezcan o mejor dicho REAPAREZCAN otros personajes xD no les digo nada más, a leernos mañana :)**

**Mawee. **


	17. Esperanza

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo diecisiete "Esperanza"

Él aún estaba sin fuerzas, por lo que el beso lo manejé yo sola. Era profundamente hermoso tenerlo tan cerca, como siempre lo había deseado. Porque hubiera dado lo que sea por probar sus labios perfectos. Entonces me puse a refexionar de lo que estaba haciendo. Si Edward estaba casi muerto siendo inmortal, ¿que pasaría con él si fuera humano como yo?, probablemente moriría.

No me importaron mis pensamientos, mantuve la esperanza de que me devolviera el beso, que despertara, que sucediera algo. Pero cuando me separé de él lo ví mas pálido de lo normal, cansado, ¿dormido?. Empezé a escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón inundar la habitación. Su respiración danzaba junto a la mía en mismo tono, y lucia aunque pareciera imposible más hermoso y perfecto de lo normal. Pero despues de dos segundos dejó de respirar y no sentí más sus pulsaciones. No, no podía estarlo, él no podía morir, y menos por mi culpa. Dejé a las lágrimas vencerme y me tiré sobre él llorando. Mi esperanza se había ido. Ya no había nada que pueda hacer para ver el lado positivo de la desgracia que estaba viviendo. Ya nada en mi vida tenía sentido. La razón de mi existencia me había abandonado, y con ella se habían ido todos mis sentimientos, en especial el de la felicidad. Me levanté de arriba de su cuerpo y salí de la habitación recorriendo con la mirada perdida, encontrándome con Jasper.

- Bella, ¿qué pasó? -preguntó muy preocupado

- Me salvó -contesté en un susurro

- ¿Dónde está Edward?, ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Está en su habitación -dije sin sentimientos, mientras lágrimas bañaban mi rostro

- ¿Lo ha logrado? -preguntó sorprendido y dolido

Ante mi silencio él me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi hombro con ternura.

- Te ayudaré, pero primero cuentame que sucedió

Negué con la cabeza varias veces y decidí decirle lo que había sucedido.

- Lo besé -contesté entre llantos

Me sentía culpable, queria morir, queria no existir, queria, queria a Edward conmigo. Miré la expresión en el rostro de Jasper, y me sorprendió descubrir que había mucha felicidad en él. Parecía que no le caia tan mal la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió despacio, intentando que asi yo regresara de la realidad.

- ¿No entiendes?, él no murió, Bella -me explicó con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos

- ¿Ah si?, entonces explícame porque su corazón no latía y no respiraba -le contesté enojada

- Porque uno no se convierte en humano tan de golpe, tarda un par de horas, tal vez hasta 2 días...

Jasper caminó de un lado al otro con su dedo índice sobre su mentón y mirada pensativa mientras de golpe la esperanza regresaba a mí

- ¿Osea que va a quedarse como muerto durante horas?

- Sí, pero está vivo, ¿no estas feliz?

No sabía que contestarle y solo lo abrazé mientras lloraba, ahora de felicidad y él me correspondió aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi príncipe iba a sobrevivir, mi Edward sería humano como yo, me amaría por siempre, como yo lo haría con él, y lo mas importante de todo era que regresaríamos juntos. Volvería a ver a mi mamá, a mi primo, a Jake, tendría reunidas a todas las personas que amo incluyendolo a él.

Estaba más que feliz, shokeada.

Me quedé a su lado, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba verlo humano, necesitaba, bueno, muchas cosas.

Su madre entraba algunas horas de vez en cuando. Jasper siempre se quedó junto a nosotros, y me observaba feliz, como si me quisiera como su mejor amiga, y ya lo eramos. Tanya jamás volvió a aparecer en durante esas 32 horas de un Edward inconciente, y el rey tenia cosas importantes por lo que no vio a su hijo.

- Sabes, esto es como Romeo y Julieta, él parece muerto pero no lo está -bromeó Jasper mientras yo acomodaba la almohada debajo de la cabeza de mi príncipe.

Reí

- Jazz, creo que Julieta era la que se hacia pasar por muerta, no Romeo.

Jasper rió, le causaba gracia que le hubiera inventado un apodo tan patético.

- Vamos, ¿Jazz?, ni siquiera me gusta ese tipo de música

- Es verdad JAZZ, tu nombre es mas bonito -bromeé

- Claro, ISABELLA

Mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro cuando lo escuché. Jasper se acercó y me abrazó.

- Él solia molestarme con mi nombre -le expliqué mirando al pálido Edward que seguía perfecto como siempre.

- Falta poco, ya despertará, y serán felices juntos -me animó

Sonreí

- Lo sé

- Bueno, entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

Entonces Esme entró al cuarto.

- Jasper, cariño, tu madre te busca.

- Claro

Besó mi mejilla despidiendosé y desapareció junto a la reina.

Me quedé sola con él, en realidad con su cuerpo. La habitación permanecía en silencio, con cuidado me subí a la cama y me acomodé sobre su costado. Edward aún conservaba su piel cálida, a pesar de estar pálido. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando un corazón que aún no latía, una respiración que todavía no existía.

- Te extraño muchisimo, necesito que vuelvas, y nos iremos lejos, volveremos a mi mundo, creceremos juntos, pero solo quiero que regreses, no puedo seguir esperando por siempre

Nada.

- No me hagas besarte de nuevo -bromeé

Nada.

- Vuelve, sabes cuanto te amo -le dije desesperada

Me acomodé sobre su pecho y me quedé en esa posición por mucho tiempo, no me importaba quedarme así el resto de mi vida, no si estaba junto a él. Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando sentí una suave y lenta respiración nacer de su pecho, y los delicados latidos de su corazón. Sonreí de felicidad y me abrazé más contra él, esperando a que esté bien despierto.

* * *

**Antes que nada PERDON! se lo que es esperar como loca que actualizen un fic que me gusta ¬¬ asique antes que nada perdon por eso, tengo una buena razon por no haber venido, en realidad dos, la principal es que no tengo mi computadora, y me cuesta tener que adaptar denuevo todos los capítulos en otra compu, asique el de hoy es una exepción, los adaptaría más rápido si no fuera por la segunda razon por la cual no vengo que es que tengo 20 mil pruebas encima esta semana y muchas notas bajas que levantar, asique nada, a estudiar se ha dicho! gracias como siempre a las que dejan lindos reviews, acuerdense que respondo dudas por acá, y gracias a todas las que tienen la historia en favoritos, las quiero :) y espero poder traerles otro capi super pronto.  
**

**Mawee  
**


	18. El Escondite del Príncipe

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo dieciocho "El escondite del Príncipe"

Entonces sentí sus brazos aferrarme con fuerza contra él. Estaba despierto. Como había podido ser tan tonta como para creer que estaba muerto. No me moví. Mi conmoción era demasiada como para sobresaltarlo, él debía estar aún cansado. Sólo me dediqué a acaricir su pecho con mi mano derecha y a respirar entrecortadamente por culpa de su adorable e irresistible aroma.

- Esto es extraño -susurró con su extrañada y adorada voz

Suspiré al escucharlo

- ¿Qué es lo extraño? -le pregunté

- Siento, siento algo extraño en mi estómago es como si como si tuviera algo que me hace feliz...

Me senté a su lado, mirando sus ojos verdes, aquellos que amaba con mucha intensidad.

- ¿Algo como mariposas? -le pregunté sonriendo

- Sí, ¿estoy enfermo? -dijo asustado

- No, eso nos pasa muy a menudo, las mariposas en la panza, las siento siempre que estoy contigo

- ¿Que significan? -preguntó extrañado

Vamos, ¿en verdad no lo sabia?

- Que estas enamorado -le contesté sonrojada, como si fuera obvio.

Él apretó su agarre de mi cintura y besó mi cuello. Dios, como extrañaba aquello.

- No necesito una tontas mariposas en mi estómago para saber cuan enamorado estoy de tí -susurró en mi oído.

Bajé la mirada completamente sonrojada, con miedo de que de tanta felicidad mi corazón explotara en mil pedazos.

- Entonces... ¿Se supone que soy humano ahora?

Asentí

- Gracias -me dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Porqué?, si ni siquiera pude besarte como debería -me indigné

- Te agradezco por salvarme la vida -contestó riendo

- No tuve que sacrificar mucho para salvarla asique...

Edward se acercó más hasta mí, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y sentí su aliento contra el mío.

- Quiero hacerlo, ahora que puedo, solo necesito que me des tu permiso -me pidió

Sus ojos brillaban, parecían estar a punto de prenderse fuego. Yo lo deseaba tanto como él, asique sin pensarlo asentí, permitiéndole recostarse sobre mí y besarme como debería.

_Nuestro _primer beso.

Al principio fue de pura curiosidad, él quería saborear mis labios, distinguirlos, asique aproveché mi oportunidad para probar los suyos tambien, sabían a un chocolate, un dulce que jamás había sentido, era demasiado adictivo, podría probarlo toda mi vida. Él corazón de Edward se aceleró cuando sentió el sabor de mis labios y su respiración era descontrolada, algo habían provocado mis labios en él. Me apretó contra él profundizando el beso. Coloqué mis manos en su pelo, y movió sus labios excitadamente sobre los míos, como si su vida dependiera de besarme. Adoré que lo hiciera. Yo deseaba más que un beso, y al parecer él tambien. Los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos besabamos con ganas lo llevaron a pasear su mano derecha por mi muslo izquierdo, agradecí su tacto y que su madre me haya regalado un vestido tan ligero. No me importó morder algunas veces su labio inferior, es más, en un momento lo mordí y soltó un gemido de su pecho que sonaba para mí lo mejor que habio oído en mi vida. Siguió besándome, su lengua viajaba por mi boca, su mano por mi pierna. Cuando llegó a mis caderas sentí el sonido de una tela rajándose cruelmente. Abrí mis ojos y oh, oh, 10 centimetros de mi vestido color mar habían desaparecido.

Subí mi mirada hacia las encendidas orbes esmeralda que me observaban apasionadas.

- Odio el azúl, ¿¡que tanto pido con un vestido rojo! -gritó para después volver hacia mis labios que lo esperaban ansiosos.

Bajé mis manos de su pelo hasta la camisa de su traje, toqué cada perfección de su pecho y comenzé a desabotonarla, si él me habia dejado sin medio vestido, yo haría algo parecido con él.

Detuvo mis manos en el último botón y se tumbó a mi lado. Nuestras respiraciones eran más que agitadas.

- Es fue demasiado -dijo entrecortado

- Si, lo fué, pero tambien fué maravilloso -le dije sin aire

Edward rió

- Claro que lo fué

Y se acercó para besarme de nuevo, pero más calmadamente que antes.

Observó mi semi desnudez ante la falta de tela y se pasó una mano por su melena apenado

-Siento lo de tu vestido, pero sabes que odio el azul

Reí y me senté en su regazo

- ¿Como te sientes?

- Completo, no quiero decir que antes del beso no lo era, pero esto cumplió definitivamente mis espectativas ¿y tú?

Me encogí de hombros

- Me siento feliz, te amo

Él sonrió deslumbrantemente y me besó alejándose rápidamente a regañadientes.

- Me gustaría saber que haremos -ordenó

- Tendremos que salir de aquí pronto -aconsejé

- Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo?

Salí de su regazo mirandolo a los ojos.

- Aprovechemos que tu padre no está

- ¿No está?

Negué con la cabeza

- Creo que no regresa hasta dentro de unos días -admití

Había escuchado por los pasillos del castillo al rey y la reina hablando acerca de un viaje de Carlisle hacia otro reino por algunos días.

- Perfecto, mañana saldremos de este lugar -me prometió para luego volver a besarme

Era adictivo, podía vivir besándolo.

Los días siguientes Esme no se despegó de su hijo, ahora humano. Le dió toda la proteccion que una madre le pudiera dar a su hijo. Es más, hasta nos dió camino libre para irnos.

El problema fue durante la noche. Carlisle regresó inseperadamente a la hora que teníamos pautada con Edward para uír.

- No esperaré -me dijo mientras observaba a su padre entrar al castillo desde la ventana de su habitación

- ¿Que piensas hacer? -le susurré mientras me acercaba a ver por la ventana.

No había visto tanta guardia custodiar el castillo antes. El rumor de que el príncipe ahora fuera humano podría atraer a los ángeles negros y a los enemigos para asesinar a mi Edward, pero por lo que parecía, realmente los guardias estaban ahí para impedir una posible huída del príncipe.

Edward se sobresaltó a mi lado, y me sorprendió ver su sonrisa resplandecer orgulloso de sí mísmo.

- Sé como podemos escapar, mi escondite.

Lo miré confundida mientras él tiraba de mí hacia otra parte de su habitación

- Rápido, camina -me animó

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y corrió ágilmente la gran cama de cobertores rojizos. Visualizé bajo ésta una alfombra dorada que cubría parte del piso. Edward la retiró y me sobresalté al encontrarme con una puerta, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona entrara.

- ¿Qué es eso? -pregunté asustada,

- La usaba cuando mi padre se enojaba demasiado conmigo, me escapaba hasta el bosque. Mi madre la construyó para mí, solo ella. Jasper y yo conocemos sus entradas y salidas.

- ¿Jasper?

- Si, cuando estaba castigado, le pedía a él que viniera a pasar ratos conmigo, es un gran amigo.

Levantó la puerta del piso y estiró una de sus manos para mí. Entonces comprendí la dimensión de mi vestido escarlata.

- No pasaré con este vestido por ahí.

Sin decir palabra Edward sacó una cuchilla que guardaba en su cinturón y desgarró un tajo en mi vestido rojo escarlata. Quitó la enagua _(N/A lo que agranda el vestido, es insoportable xD) _y lo desarmó para que quedara pegado a mi cuerpo. Cuando terminó hizo una mueca de dolor.

- El azul no me importó desgarrarlo, lo hice con mis propias manos, pero este es mi rojo favorito.

Rei y le dí un beso corto antes de acercarme a la entrada. Edward tomó mi mano.

- Te ayudaré

Y me bajó con una fuerza imposible siendo humano. Abajo estaba todo muy oscuro. Más lo estuvo cuando bajó y cerró la entrada. Me rodeó con sus brazos para no perderme y yo me aferré a sus ropas por si me caía.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta que vi una luz que provenía de algún lugar. Edward empujó con su brazo la puerta hacia arriba llenando de luz el túnel, me pregunté como rayos la habia visto entre la oscuridad, pero debe haber sido costumbre para él. Me empujó hacía arriba para ayudarme a salir. Y despues le estiré una mano para ayudarlo. Pero en vez de tomarla rió y con un suave y ágil salto ya estaba a mi lado.

- Se supone que tienes que tienes que dejarme ayudarte -me quejé

- Usa el sentido común amor, si hubiera tomado tu mano lo más probable es que te hubieras caído sobre mí.

Besó mi mejilla y rodé mis ojos. Volvi mi vista hacia el hermoso bosque. Miré a nuestro alrededor mientras Edward cerraba la salida del túnel. Estabamos en el medio del bosque, en realidad era una especie de prado, mucho más bonito que e¡un bosque, colorido y luminoso.

- ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que ir?

- Bueno, puedo ser humano, pero eso no me quita el poder de ser príncipe

Edward movió su mano sobre el aire dibujando un cirulo de luz parecido al que nos había llevado hasta mi cuerpo en el hospital.

- ¿Estas lista para volver a casa?

- ¿Es así, tan sencillo? -me sorprendí

Él rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Hay cosas fáciles y complicadas, ¿no te parece que pasamos ya las complicadas?

Asentí y él se acercó para besarme en los labios.

- No importa que pase del otro lado, siempre te voy a amar -me dijo serio

Suspiré

- Yo también

Volvió a abesarme dulcemente y tomó mi mano mientras caminamos dentro del circulo de luz. Rezé para que nada me apartara de su lado, y tenerlo ahora en mi vida, para siempre.

* * *

**No tengo mucho tiempo para contarles cosas superficiales ni agradecer reviews como es debido, porque como buenas y hermosas lectoras que son deben saber que no tengo mi computadora, y en ésta no tengo mucho tiempo, apenas pude adaptar el cap suuuuper rápido y agregarle detalles, espero que haya quedado bien, puedo adelantarles que los próximos van a ser muuuy reveladores jajaja, y pido disculpas por terminar el cap en duda, se que lo odian y lo odio yo tamb cuando leo fics jaja, gracias a Paola (ahora se tu nombre xD aunque era obvio como decis), ella se tomó el tiempo de enviarme una nota diciendome que tal vez le costaba un poco tomarse un tiempo para leer porque también está con examenes, y ahora volvió, asique principalmente a ella y a tooooooodas las que tienen la historia en favoritos y me tienen tambien como autora en favoritos, se los agradezco de corazón, no saben lo que me alegra encender mi IPod y descubrir todos los mails que me avisan todos los reviews y los favoritos, son los unicos mails que no borro me encanta verlos cada tanto jajaja, terminé los examenes GRACIAS A DIOS! jaja, pero puede que en alguno que otro no me haya ido como esperaba, asique mantengan sus dedos cruzados para que me vaya bien y arreglen mi notebook rapido! las quiero chicas, nos leemos pronto, ustedes leen la historia y yo leo sus RR :)**

**Mawee**


	19. El Despertar

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo diecinueve "El despertar"

Abrí mis ojos despacio. Me sentía dolorida, y cansada. Miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba sobre la camilla del hospital, muchos tubos se conectaban a mi alrededor. ¿Que demonios me había pasado?. Solo recordaba que, por alguna estúpida razón, corrí hacia un auto que me embistió. ¿Estuve inconsciente desde entonces?. Miré a mi costado. Jake dormía angelicalmente sobre el sillón que estaba a mi lado. Tenía unas muy definidas ojeras y aún sus mejillas humedas a causa del llanto, él había esto sufriendo, sufriendo por mí. Me sentí culpable por él. Recordé que había ido a hablar con él, un momento, ¿porqué había ido a hablar con él?.Tampoco lo recordaba. Me senté en la camilla y respiré ondo cerrando los ojos, fué entonces cuando imagenes aparecieron en mi mente, sobresaltándome.

_Me encontraba sobre un radiante caballo blanco, abrazada a un hermoso muchacho de cabello cobrizo. No pude ver su rostro._ Un golpe de luz provocó el fin de la imagen. ¡¿Que demonios?, ¿que me está pasando?

Me sentía algo desorientada, necesitaba hablarle a Jacob, por lo que junté fuerzas para hablar.

- Ja..aake -llamé, mi voz era peor de lo que creía.

Él muchacho abrió sus ojos de golpe y se acercó observandome como si fuera un sueño. Evitó los cables y me abrazó fuerte, pero luego se separó para mirarme con sus profundos ojos marrones.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿qué pasó?

- No lo sé, no recuerdo nada -le dije

- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas?, ¿Qué pasó con Anthony?, ¿Healtonia?, ¿Que pasó allá?

Jake estaba desesperado y yo no entendía una palabra de lo que decía.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Fuiste a healtonia, Anthony te llevó?

- ¿Quien rayos es Anthony?, ¿Que es healtonia? -le pregunté mareada

Él volvió a abrazarme

- Gracias a dios no recuerdas nada -susurró en mi oído haciendome estremecerme.

- ¿Qué no recuerdo?, dime Jacob, por favor -le pedí

- Nada, Bells. Todo estará mejor ahora ¿si?

Asentí, despues de todo ¿que era tan importante como para olvidarlo de golpe?. ¿Donde se suponía que iba a viajar estando inconciente?. ¿Quien era Anthony?

Pasé una semana más en el hospital hasta que por fin pude volver a casa. Reneé no paró de repetirme cuanto me quería y Jacob no se separó de mi lado.

Al llegar le pedí a Jake que regresara a su casa. Lo que había vivido por mí me hacia sentirme culpable, y a la vez quería estar sola. Mamá me ayudó a llegar a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta cuando se fué. Me tiré sobre la cama, era extraña, la sentía pequeña, fría, aburrida. Debe ser por haberme acostumbrado a la cama del hospital. De golpe otro flash bloqueó mi mente.

_Me encontraba sobre una enorme cama con sábanas color sangre. Sobre mí estaba el extraño muchacho de pelo cobrizo, besándome con pasión. Cuando se separó de mí me maravillé con sus preciosos ojos verdes y me sentí profundamente enamorada de él_.

Luego volví a la realidad. Sentí un vacío en mi pecho, sentí como si estuviera incompleta. Sentía algo parecido a lo que sentí cuando murió mi padre. Me sentí indefensa y sola.

Cerré los ojos para pensar sin darme cuenta de que caí dormida.

Me desperté sobresaltada con lo que parecia ¿alguien entrando por mi ventana?. Me asusté y corrí la cortina para ver quien era. Jake intentaba entrar por mi ventana forzando el cristal. Lo miré con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió, me dejaba sin aliento, él, su blanca sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros.

- No me pidas que te deje sola, por favor -me rogó

Abrí la ventana de un tirón provocando que él se cayera sobre mí. Se levantó rápidamente y ma ayudó a levantarme

- Lo siento, perdoname, ¿te lastime?, soy un idiota, en realidad...

- Jake

- Lo que quieras

- Me mareas, ¿puedes respirar?

Él soltó un suspiro que me hizo estremecerme. Era muy perfecto. Pero dentro de mí sabía que había alguien más perfecto que él. Un minuto, ¿Lo había?

- Siento interrumpir en tu habitación, de seguro querias dormir, solo queria que sepas que si me necesitas sólo llámame, o grita...

Me quedé un rato largo mirándolo tranquila.

- Esta bien, la verdad es que no puedo dejarte sola. No sin estar seguro que nos vamos a volver a ver.

- Jake, eres mi amigo ahora -le expliqué

Su rostro su volvió triste. Me rompió el corazón.

- Claro, ¿soy tu amigo no? -dijo apenado

- Lo eres. Y necesito que me expliques que es exactamente lo que pasó antes del accidente, en tu casa

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No recuerdo para que fuí solo te recuerdo a tí, pero no se porqué

- Entonces también olvidaste que nos besamos -afirmó sin sentimientos en su rostro

Me acerqué y tomé su mano

- No, eso no lo olvidé. Solo que no se porqué lo hicimos

Intenté acordarme de un simple detalle, pero por alguna razón nos habíamos besado.

- Te diré porqué nos besamos.

Se acercó y depositó en mis labios un beso corto. Luego volvió a besarme, pero manteniendo sus labios sobre los mios y moviendolos con insistencia. Me costó demasiado devolverle el beso, había algo que no encajaba, algo en él me decía que las cosas no eran así.

Se separó de mí y me abrazó.

- Nos besamos porque nos amamos, Bella -dijo en mi oído

- ¿De... verdad? -susurré algo asustada

- Claro que sí, eres todo para mí, y tú siempre me has amado.

Mi corazón se aceleró y mi mente estaba en blanco. Si realmente era lo que había pasado... ¿así era?.

* * *

**Holaa :) El cap es más corto de lo que acostumbro, asique pido perdón por eso y les prometo que mañana les traigo otro, sino es que me sube la fiebre y no me dejen venir u.u Si chicas, tengo una gripe horriiible, no aguanto la tos, la fiebre que me hace tener calor y frio al mismo tiempo, el dolor de garganta y estar afonica, es feo ¬¬ lo bueno es que no fui al colegio ni hoy ni ayer, lo malo es que sigo con fiebre pero igual mañana tengo que ir, no puedo seguir faltando, la doctora me justificó nada más 2 días y si falto me baja el desempeño global ¬¬ asique voy a volver al colegio y voy a contagiar a toooooodos los profesores MUAJAJAJA(? jaja, gracias por los reviews y los favs! wow de encerio, cada día son más y lo agradesco profundamente, voy a ver si tengo otros 5 minutitos para adaptar el cap de mañana asi ya lo tengo listo para venir a subirlo. Ah, no me odien, la historia es así, Bella tenía que olvidar, pero tranquilas, no va a durar mucho. Adioos**

**Mawee  
**


	20. Caminata

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veinte "Caminata"

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Mis flashes con aquél perfecto y hermoso muchacho continuaban estables en mi mente. Hasta tengo que admitir que cada vez que besaba a Jake pensaba locamente en él. Nunca le conté a nadie de mis visiones. De seguro me volerían a internar pensando que el accidente me había dejado loca. Esa noche soñé con él de nuevo.

_Estabamos en un prado, uno colorido y hermoso. Yo me encontraba acostada sobre su pecho perfecto acariciando su brazo que me envolvía. Él rozaba mi mejilla con su palma, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre mí. Dulcemente me dió la vuelta y me besó desaforadamente. Como si su vida dependiera de besarme. Me abrazé a él mientras nuestros labios danzaban entre ellos._

- Bella, amor -Jacob me despertó con unos ligeros golpecitos en mi hombro

- ¿Qué pasó? -me sobresalté

- Estabas muy inquieta. Me asustaste

- ¿Inquieta?

- Sí, no parabas de moverte en mis brazos, y llamabas a alguien

Me senté en la cama y lo miré con atención. Jake era practicamente mi novio ahora. Aunque la mayoría de la veces dudé en si realmente lo amaba como él decía que era. Hoy era sábado, las noches en las que Jacob tenia el permiso de mi madre para dormir en mi habitación, ya que ella salía a casa de mi abuela, no volvía hasta la mañana, y no quería dejarme sola.

- ¿A quien? -pregunté impaciente al ver que no contestaba

- A un tal Edward -frunció el ceño-. No se quien es

- ¿Edward?

Algo en ese nombre me hacía sentirme bien, suspirar de felicidad, pero a la vez sentir extraños escalofríos ¿sería Edward el nombre del extraño y hermoso chico de mis sueños?

- No, no se quien es -respondí volviendo a acomodarme en los brazos de Jake.

- Menos mal, no me gusta la competencia -bromeó

Reí y me besó mientras jugaba con mi pelo. Rayos, otra vez sentí besar al muchacho de cabello cobrizo y le devolví el beso con ganas. Para mí no besaba a Jacob, sino a ¿Edward?, ¿era ese su nombre?

Tomé su cabello entre mis manos mientras él seguía manteniendo el fuego en el beso. Imaginé el cabello hermoso y suave de color cobrizo de mi príncipe azúl, junto con sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas. Pero Jake ni siquiera se parecía. Me despegué enseguida de él cuando se rompió mi burbuja de sueños. Siempre era algo decepcionante abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Jacob, despúes de haber imaginado un perfecto Edward, o como se llame. Pero tambien me sentí culpable esa noche por fingir estar besando a una persona que no era. Por cambiar a mi novio por un ideal perfecto. Asi no eran las cosas.

- No te preocupes mi amor, esperaré a que vuelvas a amarme como lo hacias antes -me susurró Jake dulcemente.

Volvió a acomodarse en la almohada y yo esperé a que se duerma para dejar salir mis lágrimas. No quería estar así, no podía estarlo.

...

- ¿Dónde iremos hoy? -me preguntó Jake mientras desayunabamos.

- No lo sé, no había pensado salir

- Estaba pensando en sacarte un poco de estas paredes, te veo muy encerrada ultimamente.

Asentí comprendiendo sus palabras. Era cierto, desde mi salida del hospital que no salia de casa.

- Podríamos ir a caminar por algún parque -le dije

Él rió y me abrazó por detrás besandome el cuello

- Vamos, entonces -susurró

Me ayudó con mi abrigo y caminamos abrazados hasta aquél parque. Al llegar me senté en una de las bancas y un recuerdo me sobresaltó, había estado ahí antes, sentada, ¿esperando a alguien?. Un pequeño gritito me sacó de mis pensamientos, y desvié mi vista hacia dos pequeñas niñas jugando en los columpios, felices. Un muchacho mas corpulento que Jake, pero no mas alto las vigilaba con intensos ojos grises y amables.

- ¿Será su padre? -le pregunté a Jacob

- No lo creo, es muy joven para serlo.

Entonces el muchacho se levantó del banco y caminó hasta las niñas.

- Vamos, mamá se molestará si no estamos temprano en casa

- Un rato más Addie -dijo la mas pequeña

- Adam -le corrigió el joven

Las niñas rieron y Adam corrió hasta ellas a cargarlas en sus brazos. Se alejó con las pequeñas mientras reían. Luego de unos minutos de su partida el cielo se puso un poco gris, anunciando el mal clima que Forks normalmente nos regalaba. Me estremecí de frío y miré a Jake. Ese parque era algo tenebroso estando solos.

- No quieres quedarte, ¿verdad? -adivinó sonriente

- No -admití-, ¿podemos caminar?

Él me sonrió

- Lo que quieras

Pasaron las suficientes cuadras como para que me duelan mis pies, ya nos encontrabamos en la calle principal de la ciudad y mucha gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

- Hay mucho movimiento por ser un domingo, ¿no crees? -le dije

- Si, supongo que la gente necesita salir de vez en cuando -contesto encogiendose de hombros

En ese momento giré mi cabeza hacia una de las vidrieras y quedé impactada por un hermoso y gran vestido rojo con brillantes. Desde el día del accidente había quedado locamente enamorada de los vestidos, algo extraño, pero era asi.

- Mira eso -le dije a Jake sorprendida mientras nos acercabamos a la vidriera

- Si fuera blanco lo compraría para nuestro casamiento - susurró en mi oído

Evité mi sonrojo y su comentario.

- No, me gusta mucho ese rojo, estoy segura de haber tenido un vestido de ese color.

Entonces me interrumpió alguien que chocó contra mi novio y éste en vez de ayudar a la pobre joven se me quedó mirando como si nada hubiera pasado. Me acerqué y la ayudé a levantarse del piso. La joven era pequeña, rasgos muy particulares, piel pálida, ojos miel muy dulces y un hermoso cabello negro que apuntaba en varias direcciones. Tenía sin duda aspecto de duende.

- Estúpido imbecil, podrias haberme ayudado en vez de quedarte parado ahi -gritó

Oh, agárrate Jake, la duende tiene caracter fuerte.

* * *

**Oh si, me imagino que más de una sabe por las características de quien estamos hablando no? ^^ Tengo mi notebook denuevo *_* soy feeeeliz, gracias por los RR y los favoritos, gracias a Pao que me advirtió que se me estaban chispoteando algunas cosas de mi novela original como los nombres de los personajes, ya lo arreglé, si algo no está claro haganmelo saber! :) no tengo tiempo de decir nada más chicas! me voy al cine a ver "El Príncipe de Persia" :D después les cuento como estuvo, ¿y mi gripe?, digamos que mejoro de a poco por suerte! Adiooos!**

**Mawee**


	21. ¿Sueños desconocidos?

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veintiuno "¿Sueños desconocidos?"

- ¿Tengo que disculparme contigo?, ni siquiera te empujé -le contestó friamente Jake

- Jacob -lo reté

- No te enojes conmigo, ella empezó -se encogió de hombros

- Disculpanos, en serio -le dije

La pequeña muchacha me observó. Sus pupilas miel danzaban hiperactivas. Supongo que los ojos reflejan la personalidad de algunas personas.

- Me caes bien -rió ella sinceramente -. Pero él no -se burló de Jake

Reí por la cara de asco que ella imitó.

- Bella -le dije estirando mi mano en modo de saludo

Ella rechazó mi mano lanzándose sobre mí sobresaltándome. Le devolví el abrazo algo sonrojada.

- Soy Alice -contestó orgullosa de sí misma cuando nos separamos.

No pude evitar girar la cabeza y seguir contemplando aquel precioso vestido escarlata, Alice al notar mi mirada suspiró en forma soñadora.

- Es muy bonito -le dije sinceramente

Ella se sobresaltó. Sentí como si yo hubiera activado una bomba en su interior, su pequeño cuerpecito comenzó a moverse a mi alrededor, haciendo señas con las manos a la par de sus palabras.

- ¡Oh!, vamos Bella, ¿sólo bonito? es ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR, mira el corsé, mira la falda, mira el pasional rojo sangre, el lazo es de seda, puedo notarlo desde aquí, y la puntilla de las mangas es sin duda floreada, podría ser de algún diseñador Francés, aunque en Londres hay muy bonitos en este estilo también, !Oh por Dios!, ¿has ido a París?, Ahí sí son bonitos...

Oh dios, esta chica si que hablaba, pero me caía bien, más allá de haber insultado al pobre Jake, quien rodó sus ojos cuando empezó a escuchar que la muchacha hablaba de más.

- No, nunca viajé allí, pero me encantaría ir, de seguro todo es precioso -le dije para que notara que seguía escuchándola.

Alice sonrió.

- Oye, creo que te conozco de algún lado -me dijo

- ¿De verdad? -pregunté luego de un minuto de silencio

- No, lo dije solo porque es lo que las personas dicen cuando conocen a alguien, ¿no?

Reí, ella era divertida.

- ¿Es tu novio? -me susurró en el oído mientras miraba a Jake

- Si

- Hay algo de él que no me gusta -se sinceró

_A mi tampoco_, me dije a mi misma. Jacob estaba actuando muy lanzado conmigo ultimamente, lo notaba como si yo fuese de su propiedad, y eso definitavamente no me gustaba de él. Pero por otro lado el me acompañaba, estaba ahí para mí siempre.

- Lo quiero -le contesté

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer contra eso, yo solo, no se, no me cae

- Oye, te caíste sola, por favor, ni que yo te hubiera empujado -se defendió Jake despues de haber entendido cualquier cosa

Alice y yo reimos.

- Aparte de idiota, sordo -comentó la chica

- Como si tu fueras perfecta -se defendió Jacob

- Si yo no soy perfecta, ¿que queda para tí entonces?

- Nada, porque para nada sirves

Alice se quedó con la boca abierta, Oh, ¡Rayos!

- ¿Esa es manera de tratar a una mujer? -le gritó a Jake

- ¿Tú me tratas como un hombre?

La chica no aguantó más se acercó dos pasos y le plantó flor de cachetada en el rostro a mi novio.

- Alice, no deberías haber...

- Lo siento, no pude contenerme -me interrumpió

- Duende -escuché murmurar a Jacob

- Mister Pulgas -respondió Alice en el mismo tono

- Basta -le dije

- Vamonos de aquí, amor, por favor -me suplicó él

Lo medité dos segundos y luego asentí suspirando.

- ¿Donde puedo volver a encontrarte? -le pregunté a la muchacha

- Trabajo aquí -dijo como si nada señalándome la vidriera portadora de aquél hermoso vestido.

Solté una risita.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, puedo hacerte descuento si quieres -contestó guiñándome

- Volveré mañana mismo -le prometí

La abrazé y ella a mi

- Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido - bromeó Jake

- Ya, vamos -le dije empujandolo para volver a casa, estaba agotada.

...

- Lo siento -me dijo cuando entramos a casa.

Eran las seis de la tarde, mamá llegaría dentro de una hora.

- No tienes que disculparte

- Si, la traté muy mal, no tendría que haber sido tan malo con esa chica -se disculpó

- No hay problema, ella fue mala contigo tambien

- Si, pero ¿sabes?, creo que me odia -me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Reí

- Nadie te odia

- Ella si

- ¿Y si lo hace que?, no todos van a amarte Jacob.

Me quité el abrigo aventándolo al sillón y me senté sobre éste. Jake no tardó en sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Pero tú lo haces no?, ¿tú me amas?

Se me paró el corazón, no se si estaba lista para responder a su pregunta.

_Te amo, Bella, Mi Bella. _Esa voz, era su voz.

- Si, lo hago -le contesté con la mirada en el suelo, aún shockeada por haberme imaginado otra de las conversaciones con el extraño de pelo cobrizo.

- ¿Estas bien? -me preguntó levantando mi mentón con su dedo.

Entonces no pude mirar a Jacob, sus pentrantes ojos marrones se volvían verdes para mí, su resplandeciente cabello en punta se deshacia en forma despeinada en cascadas de color cobrizo, tentándome a acariciarlo, pero me contuve. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y volví a abrirlos, regresándo a la realidad con el verdadero Jake.

- Amor, nadie te obliga a quererme, si no sientes nada por mí, yo te juro aceptarlo, me iré si eso quieres.

Se alejó caminando hasta la puerta

- ¡No!, no quiero que te vayas -lo paré

Él regresó a abrazarme con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro.

Despues de todo no podía dejarlo, sino me sentiría lo suficientemente sola como para matarme. Lo suficientemente sola para autotorturarme de lágrimas. Jake era el hilo que me mantenía en pie ahora, si yo cortaba ese hilo, no podía saber que pasaria, pero de seguro algo malo.

El celular de mi novio comenzó a sonar y el lo atendió al segundo pitido.

- ¿Si?. ¿Ahora?. Más le vale que sea importante.

Y colgó

- ¿Quien era?

- Mi hermana me quiere en casa ahora, mi madre quiere que la ayude con algo.

Asentí y le abrí la puerta. Se despidió besandome, como siempre lo hacia. Me dedico una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y desapareció. Nunca conocí a la familia de Jake en persona, pero muy formalmente les hablaba de mí y a mi de ellos. Eran una familia bastante normal, aunque no recuerdo bien porque murió su padre Billy Black, creo que por una enfermedad, o algo.

Me tiré sobre el sofá, estaba dispuesta a dormir si eso necesitaba para recuperar la energía usada en la caminata. Cerré los ojos, esperando lo mismo de siempre. Otro de aquellos maravillosos sueños.

_- Te quiero -le susurré al extraño de pelo cobrizo_

_- Tú sabes mi respuesta -me contestó_

_- Y si suponemos que no la sé_

_- Te diría que yo no te quiero... -dijo con frialdad_

_Abrí la boca para decir algo pero él me paró._

_- Yo siempre hice algo más que quererte, yo siempre, siempre te amé_

_- ¿No crees que el "te amo" es demasiado grande para nosotros ahora?_

_- No se tú, pero a mi ya me queda chico por lo mucho que te quiero_

_- ¿Me amas?_

_- Te amo, ¿y tú?_

_- Te amo tambien -le contesté sonriendo_

Extrañamente no despertaba sobresaltada, pero quise saber más, desee observar su perfección siempre que lo necesitara, deje mis ojos cerrados y empezé a visualizarlo como en mis visiones, su hermoso cabello cobrizo, sus radiantes ojos verdes, su inigualable sonrisa torcida y su esplendido traje de príncipe. Quise estar muerta, y que él fuese el cielo. Mi cielo.

- ¿Bella? -me despertó mi madre

_¿Es que siempre tienen que despertarme cuando sueño con él?_

- Hija, ¿quieres cenar, o te irás a dormir ahora?

- Iré a mi habitación -contesté rápidamente

Y practicamente corrí hasta mi cuarto para no perder la ilusión que había creado en mi mente.

Soñé con él, pero no porque si, sino porque queria, necesitaba, amaba soñar con Edward. Por mas desconocido y extraño que sea lo necesitaba como al aire que respiro.

* * *

**Sinceramente me recupero de el peor ataque de tos que tuve desde que tengo gripe, asique perdón si ven que se me chispotearon o pasé de alto algunas cosas, sepan que no me siento del todo bien. Como siempre agradezco RR y favoritos, son un amor chicas! y recomiendo el Príncipe de Persia, la fui a ver ayer y WOOOW! peliculón, me encantó tanto la trama como el protagonista están demás xD las adoro, llevo 4 de mis 8 materias aprobadas, asique espero poder seguir así, falta que me den la nota de las otras 4, aprobarlas y sere feliz :D mañana les traigo otro capi, espero sentirme un poco mejor, no se asusten, no es que me vaya a morir, pero desde chica mi sistema inmunológico es peor que el de los demás, las enfermedades me afectan un poco más y una simple gripe se puede convertir sin darme cuenta en algo grave, y no se me va a ir en una semana, asique si ven que pasa el tiempo y yo sigo enferma no se asusten, es solamente por este malito sistema de defensa que Dios me dió jaja, las quiero!**

**Mawee.**


	22. Reencuentro

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veintidós "Reencuentro"

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir a visitar a mi nueva e hiperactiva amiga Alice, aprovechando el descuento por los hermosos vestidos que ella prometió darme.

No pregunten de dónde nació esa extraña obsesión por los vestidos, solo sentí la necesidad de tenerlos.

Salí de mi habitación tomando una chaqueta por si refrescaba y me encaminé a la cocina, dónde me encontré a mamá tecleando emocionada en su laptop. _Trabajo_, me recordé rodando los ojos. Era lo único que mantenía entretenida a Reneé. Le pedí dinero para un taxi y salí fuera, extrañada por que Jake aún no me había llamado, y no lo había vuelto a ver después de la tarde de ayer.

Pagué el taxi y entré emocionada al local, esperando ver a mi amiga, quien se lanzó emocionada a mis brazos apenas traspasé la puerta.

- Sabía que volverías, soy irresistible -bromeó-, estás justa para ayudarme, tenemos que llevar unos vestidos a unas mujeres de "_lo alto_"

Reí despues de ver como movia sus dedos en forma de comillas en el aire.

- ¿"_Lo alto_"? -la imité

Ella rió y se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes, gente importante...

- Claro, te ayudaré -acepté

- Genial, trae la caja que está en el fondo del local, es azul y tiene un moño celeste pastel.

Asentí mientras ella tomaba algunas cajas y las cargaba con mucho esfuerzo en la camioneta. Me dirigí hacia el depósito de la tienda, había muchas cajas azules, pero sólo una con un moño celeste pastel, y vaya que estaba algo lejos de mi alcanze. Tomé uno de los pequeños banquitos del mostrador y me subí a él para alcanzar la caja, agradecí profundamente que sea aún temprano y que no haya nadie revoloteando por la tienda para observar mi caída y reirse de mis torpezas. _Soy patética_.

Me estiré un poco más maldiciendo mi baja estatura y enganché la caja del moño, tomándola sonriente. Me sobresalté cuando escuché desde el depósito el típico ruido de campanitas, cuando la puerta de la tienda se abre. Quizas gente este viendo vestidos, o tal vez Alice volvió a buscarme. Bajé del banquito y ordenando con cuidado todo lo que había alterado mi torpeza. No vaya a ser que Alice tenga todo calculado y luego yo tenga la culpa de todo.

- ¿Te gusta el rojo verdad, amor? -preguntó una muchacha desde la tienda

Oh rayos, no era Alice, era sólo una cliente. Vamos Bella, ordena todo rápido, ella podría venir en cualquier momento...

- Eso creo -respondió un muchacho confundido.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Podría ser?, esa voz juro haberla escuchado antes.

- Lo siento, hoy no vamos a atender, si quieren volver mañana -los interrumpió la voz de Alice

-Claro, gracias por avisarnos -contesto la hermosa y aterciopelada voz, extrañamente conocida.

Tenía que verlo, tenía que sacarme la maldita duda. Salí de atrás del depósito dejándo la caja azul sobre el banquito y practicamente corrí hacia la entrada, dónde Alice me miraba como si estuviera loca. Lo único que alcanzé a ver fue un flash cobrizo alejarse dandome la espalda.

Me quedé petrificada, no pude ni siquiera correr a seguirlo. Su voz, su pelo...

- ¿Quien era? -le pregunté a Alice

- No se, pero si que era muy guapo -contestó riendo

- ¿Tenía ojos verdes?

- Unos muy bonitos -afirmó-. Pero ese tipo de ángeles no es para nosotras amiga, vamos tenemos que entregar los vestidos.

Ángeles, eso era él un _ángel_ hermoso.

Subimos a la camioneta, y nos bombardeamos con preguntas, descubriendo que Alice tenía un año más que yo.

- Soy un año más adulta que tú -me burló

- ¿Adulta? -reí

- Tienes razón, soy un caso perdido.

Seguimos avanzando en la carretera riendo cuandolo vi de nuevo. El extraño de cabello cobrizo caminaba serio del brazo con una chica. Ella estaba feliz, pero él parecia desconectado del mundo.

Sentí una corriente electrica recorrerme mientras lo miraba, era el muchacho de mis sueños. Necesitaba verlo bien.

- ¿Puedes ir más despacio? -le pedí a Alice

Ella bajó la velocidad y cuando él nos alcanzó me quedé mirandolo perdida en sus ojos. La corriente electrica fue más potente que cualquier otra y sentí como me dolía el corazón. Pero lo seguí mirando, él tambíen crispó su rostro en una mueca de dolor. ¿Podía sentir lo mismo que yo?. Entonces giró su rostro y sus ojos y los mios se conectaron a travez del cristal. Me miró primero confuso, después sorprendido. Frenamos de golpe y miré a Alice para saber que había pasado.

- Lo siento, no vi el semáforo -se disculpó

Regresé mi vista al chico, pero él ya no estaba, había doblado en la esquina junto con la muchacha.

- Oh, ya entiendo, mirabas al lindo muchacho, ¿verdad? -me dijo riendo

- ¿Que chico? -intenté disimular

- Sabes a que chico me refiero, tontita. Ahora, cuentame.

- Creerías que estoy loca -le contesté moviendo la cabeza

- Siempre supe que estabas loca, ¿un ex?

Me sobresalté.

- ¡No!

- ¿Un amigo?

Negué con la cabeza

- Ya se, ¿amor a primera vista?, te enamoraste perdidamente de él con tan solo mirarlo, tranquila, no estas loca, yo tambien lo hubiera hecho, vaya, él si que es perfecto

Alice había comenzado a hablar más rápido que manejar, y eso ya es decir mucho.

- No, es algo más extraño que eso -le dije

- Te escucho

- Es una historia muy larga

- Tengo todo el día.

Entonces llegamos a una preciosa mansión de fachada blanca. Un brillante Ashton Martin negro se estacionó en la entrada, justo delante nuestro. Bajó una señora de unos 45 años, bien vestida y con un rubio brillante en su cabello.

- Apurate por favor, baja del auto ya hijo -comentó cansada.

Un muchacho del mismo cabello rubio, musculoso, guapo, y particular bajo del auto asustado

- ¿Vivo aquí? -preguntó

Lo conozco, juro conocer a ese muchacho, juro haberlo visto antes...

- Claro que si, vives aquí. Vamos, no tengo todo el día-le apresuró mientras abría la entrada de la enorme casa

Alice bajó rápidamente de la camioneta con una gran caja en sus manos y me hizo señas para que la siguiera

- ¡Espere, traemos su vestido! -le gritó mi amiga a la señora

- Oh claro. Esperen aquí, en unos minutos regreso -nos pidió la mujer desapareciendo por la puerta de la mansión.

El muchacho se dió vuelta y me observó con sus extraños y profundos ojos azules. Como había pasado con el extraño de pelo cobrizo, primero curioso, después sorprendido y exaltado.

- ¡No- puedo- cre- erlo! -gritó mientras corría a abrazarme

Sentí una fuerte conexión de amistad mientras lo abrazaba. Él estaba profundamente feliz. Pude sentir una tensión en el cuerpo de Alice a unos metros que llegaba hasta mí.

- ¿Te conozco? -le pregunté separando nuestro abrazo

Él se decepcionó.

- Pensé que me recordarías, soy Jasper, tu amigo -y me guiñó un ojo

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, una parte de mí juraba conocerlo, juraba ser su amiga, pero otra parte de mí no lo conocía. Entonces un recuerdo me atacó.

_Jasper se ubicó a mi otro costado y sentí como su brazo rodeaba mi cintura._

_Edward lo amenazó con una mirada llena de odio._

_- Perdón, solo me siento un poco excluído de ustedes, se supone que son mis amigos -dijo simulando tristeza mientras soltaba mi cintura_

_Reí y estiré mi mano derecha para él_

_- Isabella -se quejó Edward_

_- Se supone que es mi amigo -le dije_

_Jasper tomó mi mano izquierda, pero no había corriente electrica en su mano, se sentía normal, no como con la mano de Edward. Apreté más mi mano entrelazada con la de mi príncipe y él me sonrió._

_- Puaj, odio los enamorados -interrumpió Jasper_

_Le clavé las uñas en la mano para que cierre su odiosa bocota y Edward rió musicalmente, luego se acercó y besó rápidamente mi mejilla con sus tibios y perfectos labios._

Me quedé en blanco después.

- ¿Bella? -me interrumpió Jasper

- Claro que te recuerdo -le contesté aún perturbada

Alice aclaró su garganta llamando la atención

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Entonces Jasper la miró y sentí como sus miradas se conectaron, después ella bajó la vista sonrojada. Sonreí, ¿Alice avergonzada?, sólo Jasper parecía lograr eso. Me atacaron más recuerdos, todos juntos. ¿Qué es lo que Jacob estuvo ocultándome?, Qué me había sucedido realmente mientras estaba en coma?

* * *

**Seguro la mayoría están ansiosas con que se reencuentren Edward y Bella no? jaja, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! y parece que siguen las mismas dudas... la historia es TOTALMENTE MIA! toda la trama como lo digo siempre al principio de los capítulos es mía, peeeeeeeeero, la escribí con otros personajes con otros nombres, y otras características, por ejemplo, mis protagonistas eran Ashlee y Pheonix, no Edward y Bella, y Pheonix no tenía las características de Edward, era perfecto, pero a su manera. Prometo, y juro que cuando termine el fic les voy a dejar el link de mi novela original para que vean que es todo lo mismo, en otro mundo. Pero no se las dejo ahora porque se que su curiosidad las llevaría a leerla toda y yo que gano con eso? u.u mi gripe mejora por suerte :D y tengo 2 materias más aprobadas! hoy es viernes *_* feliz cuumpleaños a mi amiga Ari que hoy cumple 15 :D y mañana tengo el cumpleaños de mi amiga Xiomara, asique me buscaré un lugarcito para venir a dejarles capi, las adoooooooro! y WOW! gracias por los casi 60 RR**

**Mawee**


	23. La búsqueda

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veintitrés "La búsqueda"

Alice nos observó divertida y curiosa mientras nos soprendiamos de estar juntos denuevo.

- Debería irme -interrumpió mi amiga-, tengo muchos pedidos por cumplir -finalizó

Ambos asentimos y Jasper se acercó a ella.

- Hola, me llamo Jasper -se presentó él

Las mejillas de Alice se colorearon de un adorable rosado y respondió su presentación sonriente.

- Soy Alice.

Ellos continuaron hablando de no se que cosas, mientras yo me perdía aún en mis recuerdos, intentando hilar todas las situaciones, y poder comprender todo lo que sucedía confusa y rápidamente en mi vida. Miré por un tiempo indefinido el suelo, que ahora por una estúpida razón me parecía "interesante", como si mirar el piso me devolviera mis recuerdos. ¿Qué me ocultaba Jake, porqué había mentido? Debía ir a casa, enfrentarlo y decirle todas mis dudas, ya no lo soportaba. Levanté mi vista encontrándome con Alice y Jasper besándose dulce y vergonzosamente. Sonreí ante lo rápido que parecían haberse entendido.

Luego de un lapso interminable en el cuál me costó separarlos decidí ir a casa junto con Jasper, teníamos temas de los cuales hablar.

No me soprendió abrir la puerta de mi casa y ver a Jacob sentado en uno de mis sofás, eso ya era historia repetida. Al verme se levantó de golpe dándole una mirada curiosa a Jasper y acercándose a mi lado. Casi no pude ocultar mi ira, algo importante me había estado ocultando.

- ¡Cuentame lo que sabes! -grité al notar que mi madre no estaba en casa.

- No se de que me hablas amor -me contestó tranquilo

- ¿Healtonia, Anthony, Edward, reyes, reinas, mi obseción por los vestidos?

Jake se paralizó.

- ¿Quien es él? -me preguntó señalando a mi amigo

- El es Jasper, lo conocí en healtonia

- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Asentí.

- Recuerdo todo lo que quiero recordar, y ademas, recuerdo una de las cosas mas importantes.

Sí, recuerdo lo más importante de todo.

- Dime -exigió con impaciencia

- Que estoy enamorada de otro chico

Se lo dije, reamente yo no lo queria tanto como amaba a mi principe. Ni siquiera un poco

Jake asintió apenado.

- Quiero saber quien es -exclamó intentando sonar tranquilo.

- Se llama Edward, y es el principe de Healtonia, lo amo con todo mi ser, y él es para mí tanto como yo para él.

Jacob no soportó que le dijera más, y se esfumó de la casa con un portazo.

Jasper se acercó y acaricio mi espalda levantandome el animo.

- Hiciste lo correcto, Edward va a estar muy orgulloso, tenemos que encontrarlo y buscar la manera de regresar...

- ¡¿Regresar? -interrumpí histérica -, ¿Estas loco?

- Bella, desde que el príncipe fue traído a este mundo Healtonia se esta viniendo abajo, intenta pensar como seria La Tierra sin ángeles de la guarda, la gente moriria por cualquier cosa, ¡debemos volver!

- ¿Porque estas aquí?, ¿Cómo es que llegaste?

Jasper suspiró y pasó las manos por su cabello nervioso. Me pregunté si ese rasgo lo había copiado de mi príncipe.

- Me enviaron los reyes a buscar a Edward. Cuando nosotros entramos a tu mundo, no olvidamos, pero es como si tuvieramos vidas armadas aquí, mi "madre" es insufrible, y tengo una pequeña y bonita hermana, trabajo en una facultad de derecho y esta de mas decirte que tengo mucho dinero. En realidad, si lo pienso un poco no esta nada mal aquí -bromeó

- Entonces Edward sabe que estamos en alguna parte

Jasper asintió

- Me gustaría saber porqué no nos está buscando -me dijo

Entonces recordé haberlo visto esa mañana, en la tienda de Alice.

- Yo lo ví, pero no pude llamar su atención. Estaba con una muchacha

- Quizá sea su prima, o su hermana -me tranquilizó Jasper al notar mi voz tensa.

Negué

- No lo sé.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo, y rápido.

Asentí de acuerdo, debiamos encontrar a Edward, esté donde esté.

Nos subimos al Ashton Martin de Jasper y él lo manejó perfectamente. Recorrimos calles y calles, buscando una aguja en un pajar. Resultó ser demasiado difícil. Cuando se hicieron las diez de la noche comenzamos a frustrarnos, ya que no lo encontrábamos por ningun lugar y habíamos recorrido miles de kilometros por lugares que ni siquiera conocía, a pesar de que pasé toda mi vida en Forks y ésta era demasiado pequeña.

- ¿Donde recuerdas haberlo visto? -me preguntó Jasper doblando el coche en una esquina.

- Tendríamos que haber empezado por la tienda de Alice, ahí fue donde lo vi.

- Regresaremos.

Volvimos, el local estaba abierto aún, pero esa no era la hora de mi amiga para atender, ella se iba a las ocho de la tienda, y en su lugar dejaba atendiendo a una señora muy dulce y simpática, que ella me había contado, que se llamaba Sara.

Estacionamos en la puerta.

- No vale la pena entrar -le dije a Jasper

Atra vez de la vidriera se veía multitud indefinida de gente enloquecida, rezé para que la pobre señora tuviera la paciencia suficiente para aguantarlos a todos, bueno en realidad a todas.

Jasper rió

- ¿Estas bromeando?, yo no entraria ahí ni obligado, me romperian una uña -bromeó

Reí con él y le pegué jugando un codazo.

Jasper apartó su vista de mí para ver atravéz de la ventanilla, y se quedó serio, en shock. Seguí su mirada y entonces lo ví. Con su alborotado cabello cobrizo, sus brillantes ojos verdes aún en la noche, su perfecto rostro con expresión dolorida y confundida y su ausente y casual postura de espalda contra la pared, y sus manos dentro de una chaqueta de jean. Lo amaba, hermoso, perfecto, así como era. Lo necesitaba, me dolía verlo tan triste y confundido. Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, hablarle.

- ¡Ve por él! -me gritó Jasper sacándome del transe.

No lo pensé, abrí de golpe la puerta del flamante auto, pero cuando bajé él ya no estaba solo, estaba con ella. La chica con la que lo ví caminar la otra vez, hermosa a su manera, con su cabello castaño y sus ojos miel, de mi estatura, con mi mísma contextura física, demasiado parecida a mí. Claro, si Edward hubiera tenido una vida humana normal seguramente se enamoraría de alguien parecida a mí. Ella se acercó más a él y lo saludó con un beso en sus labios. Yo me quedé ahí parada, observando como ella se aprovechaba de él, como él deseaba no besarla, como quería apartarla, pero algo no lo dejaba.

* * *

**Ufff, nunca pensé que este capi sería tan complicado de adaptar. En mi novela original era demasiado corto y aburrido, asique sepan que le agregue muchas cosas y até varios hilos que estaban sueltos. Lo malo es que lo más probable quieran matarme por no haber venido ayer, pero ya les había dicho que una amiga festejaba sus 16 en el shopping y la pasamos tan bien que nos quedamos hasta bien tarde, y no tuve tiempo de venir. Además tengo "Despedida" *_* de Claudia Gray, por ahi ni la conocen xD pero la saga Medianoche después de Twilight es una de mis más favoritas, y cuando vi el tercer libro ahí esperándome no dude en comprarlo, y ahora ya voy por la mitad, y no lo quiero terminar pero es más fuerte que yo u.u. BIENVENIDAS ! sé que hay muchiiisimas lectoras nuevas, les agradezco profundamente las lindas palabras para con migo, son muy dulces :D y bueno, no soy de las que responden Review por Review porque prefiero aclarar las dudas acá para todas, por eso agradezco en general, a cada una de las que dejan RR y tienen el fic en favoritos, graciaaaaaaaaaas! Oh oh mañana escuela T.T estoy lista para que mi profesora de geografía me desapruebe, esa vieja me odia u.u pero bueno, siempre hay que tener esperanzas no? Hasta mañana chicas, y siiiii mañana el gran reencuentro que tanto anhelan *_***

**Mawee**


	24. Te extrañaba

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veinticuatro "Te extrañaba"

Cuando ella por fin lo liberó él volteó y me vió. Parpadeé varias veces notando que mis ojos estaban húmedos debido a las lágrimas. Sentí la puerta del auto de Jasper cerrarse de un portazo y no tardó en situarce a mi lado, con una de sus manos acariciando mi espalda a modo de apoyo. Edward estaba serio, inmutable, desesperadamente _tranquilo. _La fina muchacha a su lado no comprendía nada, y estaba algo asustada, por lo que no tuve que bajar la mirada para notar su mano tomando con fuerza la de Edward.

- ¿Me conoces? -le pregunté a él con voz fina y entrecortada debido a los sollozos

Él asintió.

- Bella -me afirmó

- Si, Edward

Volvió a asentir, su rostro era indecifrable, y hermoso. Aunque por alguna extraña razón me dolía mirarlo.

- ¿Jasper? -preguntó Edward mirándo a su amigo

- Soy yo Ed -contestó él riendo

Edward sonrió; pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Esto es extraño -les dije suavemente

La muchacha se escondió un poco detrás de Edward para hablar:

- ¿Quienes son ellos? -preguntó con expresión de ángel.

- Son amigo míos, no tienes que tener miedo -le contestó Edward.

Ella asintió con una sincera sonrisa y se pegó más al pecho de su ¿novio?

- ¿Quien es ella? -le pregunté deseando que no me notara quebrada.

- Victoria, es mi novia -contestó mirando el piso

A Edward le costó decir la última palabra que tanto rompió mi corazón. Las silenciosas lágrimas siguieron abriéndose paso en mi rostro sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello, dolía, era como un agujero en mi pecho que amenazaba con quitarme mi corazón, o lo que quedara de él.

- Oh, bueno, en realidad estamos a un paso de dejar de ser novios para ser marido y mujer -me dijo Victoria orgullosa de sí misma, pero en voz suave, con miedo a que sus palabras sean las causantes de más llanto por mi parte.

Me dolió lo que ella dijo también, pero dolió más aún darme cuenta de que ella no era mala persona, era una buena chica, una normal, una muy parecida a mí como ya lo había visto.

Entonces caí en cuenta de las palabraso no quería eso, yo lo quería para mí, no para ella.

- Eh, felicidades -les dije mirándo al piso, mis sentimientos me abordaban lo suficiente como para demostrar lágrimas a chorros, y no quería que me vean llorar.

- Gracias -me contestó ella amablemente.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Jasper rompió la distancia y los humores seriamente dirigiendose a su amigo.

- Claro, hablaremos luego, ahora es muy tarde y...

- Ahora, Edward -replicó Jasper

Él suspiró

- Llevaré a Vicky a casa, tiene que descansar, luego hablaremos

- Yo la llevaré -ofreció mi amigo

Edward miró a la chica y ésta asintió con algo de miedo.

- Es un buen muchacho, por lo menos lo parece -bromeó ella

Ella era graciosa, amable. ¿Algo más para torturarme?

- Cuidense -le susurró Edward en el oído a la chica

Ella asintió y lo besó dulcemente. Cerré mis ojos en un acto reflejo para no verlos.

Jasper me dió una palmada en la espalda cuando pasó a mi lado e intentó sonreirme. No me molesté en levantar la cabeza y exponer ante nadie mis lágrimas. Cuando escuché el Ashton Martin arrancar y desaparecer sólo me senté en la vereda y puse la cara entre mis manos, no me importaba que él no reaccionara ante el sonido de mi llanto, pero me sorprendió cuando senti que se sentaba a mi lado, muy pegado a mí.

- No puedo -me susurró con voz sincera y dolida, sobresaltándome.

Levanté mis llorosos ojos para mirarlo, a él y a su perfección absoluta.

- ¿Que no puedes? -pregunté con voz entrecortada

Él se pasó las manos por su pelo. _Rayos, como extrañaba eso_.

- Dejar a Victoria, regresar a healtonia -dijo intentando mirarme a los ojos

Un silencio reinó en las calles, me sentí sola y desprotegida, a pesar de tener a mi ángel al lado. El silencio comenzaba a inquietarme, por lo que pregunté lo que más me dolería saber:

- ¿La quieres lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir?

Él cerró fuertemente los ojos y dijo:

- Nos casaremos

Soporté mis sollozos y rematé:

- ¿Significa que la quieres o no?

Él se quedó pensando durante un rato con la mirada fija en el piso, luego me miró a los ojos y pronunció dulcemente:

- No tanto como a tí

Volví mi cabeza al suelo, sus ojos me confundían, sus palabras también. ¿Qué sucedía?

- No puedo creerte, no entiendo que pasa contigo, se supone que tendrías que haberme buscado, a mi y a Jasper, no estar con ella -contesté señalando a la nada.

- Lo que me pasa con ella es "especial"...

_Oh, ¡esto es el colmo!_. Me levanté de la acera para mirarle (y gritarle) desde arriba.

- ¿"Especial"?, ¡¿Que rayos significa eso?

Edward dudó en contestarme pero finalmente lo hizo, en voz demasiado baja:

- Ella está embarazada, Bella. No puedo abandonarla sin más

Mi corazón se detuvo, me quedé en shock. ¿Que más tenía que pasarme?

- ¿"Estuviste" con ella? -pregunté seria

Él se sobresaltó parándose a mi lado.

- ¡No, claro que no!, parece que todo sucedió cuando yo no estaba...

- ¿La amas? -interrumpí

El negó con la cabeza

- ¿Pero que se supone que debo hacer, olvidarme de mi hijo, abandonarlo?, no soy así, Isabella

- Bella -le corregí

- Lo sé, extrañaba que me corrigieras.

Sonreí y él secó mis lágrimas con su mano mientras me acariciaba

- Te amo -me dijo

- Yo tambien -le contesté

Cerré los ojos permitiendo que acercara sus labios a los míos. Me besó con dulzura, con extrema desición y con amor, extrañaba sus labios, como al parecer el extrañaba los míos, extrañaba su contacto y la extraña sensación electrizante que me provocaba tocarlo. Lo amaba, y nunca iba a dejar de amarlo, él era para mí, como yo era para él. Dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas complicado, dos ovejas negras en un corral de ovejas blancas, únicamente enamorados.

Se separó de mí y besó mi mejilla con ternura.

- No tienes una idea de cuanto te extrañaba, soñaba contigo, nunca te olvidé -confesó

- Yo siempre te tuve presente, aún cuando mi novio deseaba que te olvide...

Edward se tensó.

- ¿Novio?

- Bueno, en realidad Jacob, pero cuando le conté de ti lo heché de mi casa, no quiero cerca a alguien que me oculte la verdad

Él rió y volvió a besarme.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, capitulo cursi, quien no tiene sus días melosos? bueno, lamento decirles que desaprobé geografía como lo sospechaba asique este es el mío u.u pero que no panda el cúnico! me falta solamente un punto para aprobar, y la profesora me dijo que me iba a ayudar asique WII :D Oh si, oh si(? ejem, ejem, volviendo a la historia que es lo que acá nos interesa... los proximos capítulos son sañdksd *_* no se dan una idea pasa añsdkasñ y despues sadkñsd le dice a sdñskald que sañdksñ y ñsakdña se enoja(? no mentira |: no intenten decifrar las pistas que les di porque son mentiras! pero dejenme decirles que mis capitulos favoritos se aproximan :D y dentro de poco voy a tener que empezar a adaptar la segunda temporada :'D que rápido pasa el tiempo! jaja, nos leemos en la cocina, en sus cuartos, en el living, donde sea que su laptop o dispositivo electronico esté, en el caso de Dani, en su baño. Alguien me ayuda con mi práctico de física? no entiendo nada, son las once de la noche y lo tengo que entregar mañana a las 6 u.u Deseen suerte, tengo que aprobar física también, el profesor es taaaaaaaaan baba, por eso no le presto la atención debida, me considero culpable u.u**

**Mawee.**


	25. Nuevo Ángel

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veinticinco "Nuevo Ángel"

- Veo que no me esperaron para hablar -se quejó Jasper bajando de su flamante Ashton Martin

Reímos

- ¿La llevaste a casa? -preguntó Edward preocupado

- Me contó de su embarazo apenas entró al auto, debo admitir que es muy amable, es una buena chica.

Edward sonrió nostálgico. Nunca antes había visto esa sonrisa en su rostro, y me lastimó.

- Por eso y por el bebé no quiero abandonarla.

Me sobresalté, pasando de la tristeza a la furia en segundos, la situación ya me había superado.

- ¡Ni siquiera es tu hijo! -grité

Edward intentó tomarme por los hombros, pero me alejé de él, su tacto solo empeoraría las cosas. Él suspiró ante mi rechazo

- Bella, ella me contó toda la historia, como quedé en coma hace casi dos meses y medio y desperté hace unos días, fuimos novios durante 6 años, ¿se supone que el bebé no sería mío?

- Pero no eras tú el que estaba con ella, cuando te vayas él volverá, y apuesto lo que sea a que estará feliz de estar de nuevo con ella...

Él negó con la cabeza, provocando algo extraño entre mis sentimientos.

- No se, no se si quiero volver a Healtonia

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Que rayos había dicho?

- Edward, tus padres me enviaron porque se desató un caos terrible en nuestro mundo, otro reino lo está atacando, necesitan a su príncipe para ayudarlos a luchar

Edward baciló, como si estuviera escuchando un chiste viejo.

- Ves, tú mismo lo dijiste Jasper, me necesitan para una estúpida guerra, no porque realmente quieren que regrese...

- Hirieron a tu padre -lo interrumpió Ashton

Edward se bloqueó en una terrible cara de sorpresa y dolor. Intenté acercarme, pero yo estaba perturbada también.

- ¿Qué le hicieron? -preguntó aún en shock

- Él... bueno, intentó luchar por sus propios medios contra la corona enemiga y salió gravemente herido.

- ¿Corona enemiga?

Jasper suspiró, sabiendo que sus palabras enfurecerían a su amigo.

- El reino de Clie -escupió

Entonces los preciosos ojos de Edward flamearon de furia. Agradecí que sea lo suficientemente tarde como para que no circule nadie por las calles.

- ¡Maldición!, ¿justo ellos tenían que ser? -gritó tomando sus cabellos

Yo sólo podía escuchar, no me atrevía a acotar nada, mis palabras sobraban totalmente.

- Tranquilizate, pero tienes que saber que se nos están llendo las cosas de las manos, y están mezclando su Clies, con nuestros Healtones. Están mezclando los ángeles guardianes de los humanos, eso no es malo, pero tampoco bueno.

- ¿¡No es malo? ,¡Lo están destruyendo todo!, ¡Todo lo que nos llevó siglos y siglos construír, eramos el lugar perfecto! -maldijo Edward caminando en círculos totalmente furioso.

Me alejé más de él en un acto reflejo, no quería ser el punto de su descarga si algo más lo sobresaltaba.

- Por eso mismo, debemos regresar, Healtonia te necesita. ¿qué dices?

Edward me observó con lágrimas de furia en los ojos, como si esperara sacar de mis ojos la fuerza para responder. Sentí como su mirada se transformaba en una mueca tierna y hermosa para mí

- Dime los modos para regresar -le pidió a Jasper aún mirándome.

Jasper sonrió, y yo no pude evitar seguirle la corriente y unirme a su sonrisa

- Bueno, tus padres me explicaron que regresar es sencillo, solo debemos provocar algun tipo de intento de suicidio o algo así y que nuestros ángeles al intentar protegernos nos lleven de nuevo a Healtonia.

- ¿Tengo un ángel ahora? -preguntó Edward

- Claro, eres humano, pero lo de nosotros dos es particular, tu madre nos protege a ambos, ella está preparada para cuando quedemos inconcientes, tenemos el regreso seguro a casa.

- ¿Que hay de Bella?, Porque no tiene ángel, digo, yo estoy aquí, no hay nadie allí que la protega...

- De hecho, si lo hay -interrumpió Jasper apenado

Edward se tensó.

- ¿Tengo un nuevo ángel? -pregunté algo emocionada, _más amigos_.

- En realidad, es un demonio, sabes a que me refiero -concluyó mirando a Edward

- No me digas que... -empezó sorprendido y enfadado

- Si -contestó Jasper agachando la cabeza

-¡¿Quien rayos se lo permitió! -gritó Edward

- Su padre

- ¡Lo mataré, lo mataré cuando lleguemos!

- Tranquilo Edward, tienes que mantenerte en paz -lo tranquilizó Jasper acariciando amistosamente su espalda

- ¿Vamos a mi casa?, hoy mamá no llegará a casa en toda la noche, estoy sola. -anuncié para romper un poco la tensión.

- Claro, iremos contigo -respondió Jasper haciendome señas para que ingresaramos al auto

Él se dispuso a manejar mientras que Edward y yo nos acomodamos en el asiento trasero del coche. Instintivamente apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Él sacó su celular y marcó un numero

- ¿Que haces? -le pregunté volviendo a mi posición normal.

- Debo despedirme de Victoria me duele tener que dejarla estando ella en este estado

- Lo mejor sería que todo parezca un accidente ¿no crees?

Él cerró el celular

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Edward?

- Dime amor -contestó dulcemente acariciando mis cabellos

- ¿Me dirás quien es mi ángel ahora?

Edward gruñó.

- Él no es un ángel, quiero que te lo grabes bien, por favor -me pidió

Asentí asustada, ¿a quíen me habían dejado a cargo ahora?

- Pero él no debe ser malo, si no ya me podría haber matado, ¿no crees?

Edward reflexionó

- Aún así, sigue siendo un maldito mostruo.

- ¿Te hizo daño? -me atreví a preguntar

Edward se quedo callado y serio.

- Su padre mató a mi padre -confesó Jasper

- Y a su hermana -agregó Edward

- Fué un accidente -intentó justificar

- No lo fué, ese maldito quería matarlos

- Aún así, él no hizo nada malo, digo, lo hizo su padre, pero él no tiene la culpa, no elegimos los padres que nos tocan -les dije

Edward me miró apenado

- ¿Ves?, si te hace algo malo, ¡Te está lavando el cerebro! -gritó mientras me abrazaba

- ¿Como se llama? -pregunté

- Demonio -dijo Jasper dramáticamente

Edward rió musicalmente, pero a mí no me dió ninguna gracia.

- ¿Cúal es su nombre? -repetí

- Demetri, pero no te lo acuerdes, no tardarás en olvidarte de él -me dijo Edward

-Oigan, ¿él realmente es malo, o sólo lo alejan de mí porque están celosos de él?

Ambos rieron, pero en el nerviosismo de sus risas pude comprobar que Edward estaba celoso, y mucho. ¿Que tan guapo será Demetri?

* * *

**No se dan una idea de lo que me dolió adaptar mi personaje al de Demetri. Digamos que mi ángel original se llama Drake, y tengo cierta simpatía por él, ya van a pasar los caps y se van a dar cuenta lo que les quiero decir. APROBÉ FÍSICA! no se si estuvieron rezando por mí, o si mirar a mi lindo profesor con gesto exagerado me hizo aprobarla, pero dejenme decirles que tengo mucha suerte xD no todos aprueban esta materia, es una de las más dificiles, con todas las fórmulas de química, y todas esas cosas raras que nadie entiende :/ pero mi profesor lindo si *_* les juro que es demasiado perfecto, hasta las letras y los dibujos que hace en el pizarrón, la manera de explicar, Dios! estoy enamorada de mi profesor E_E jajaja, tendrían que conocerlo, no debe pasar los 23 años, y sabe tanto :D, es hermoso. Y volviendo a lo importaaaaaaante, gracias por los RR, gracias por los favoritos, gracias también a las lectoras omnipresentes, y nada, espero aprobar matematicas mañana.**

**Mawee.**


	26. Cielo Infernal

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

* * *

Capítulo veintiséis "Cielo infernal"

¿Qué tienes pensado para nuestro intento de suicidio? -le preguntó Edward a Jasper mientras me acariciaba el pelo recostados en el sillón de mi casa.

- Bueno, cerca de aquí hay un acantilado, pensé que podríamos...

- ¿¡Saltar? -completé histerica

- Tranquila, no nos pasará nada -me tranquilizó Edward

- Pero estaríamos más cerca de la muerte que de la internación, no debemos morir -expliqué

Jasper reflexionó

- Tiene razón -dijo

Me levanté del sillón pensativa.

- Creo que deberíamos... ¡Un accidente de auto! -exclamé sobresaltandolos a ambos

Mi amigo rió

- Siempre quise romper un auto -dijo maléficamente

- Entonces lo manejarás tú -objeté

Jasper asintió y Edward se unió a él

- Mañana por la mañana, bien temprano, lo mejor será que pasemos la noche todos acá -nos dijo Edward

Asentí.

Pasamos la noche en el living, acomodamos mi colchón y el de mi madre en el suelo asi nos dormimos los tres juntos. Yo en el medio abrazada a Edward, a mi derecha él devolviendome el abrazo y a mi izquierda Jasper, rozándome, pero a cierta distancia de mí. Era mi amigo, los quería a los dos. Mi novio, y mi mejor amigo.

...

Despertamos a las 5 de la mañana gracias al reloj alarma de Jasper, y a las cinco minutos ya habiamos entrando al auto. Los tres estabamos muy tranquilos teniendo en cuenta que estabamos a punto de suicidarnos, o por lo menos dejarnos inconscientes.

Acordamos entre los tres que Jasper acelerara la velocidad al llegar a la colina, así nos estrellaríamos más rápido sin sentir el impacto.

- Te amo, todo va a salir bien -me susurró Edward cuando nos quedaban minutos en mi mundo

- Tambien yo, muchísimo -le contesté para luego besarlo.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido, sin sentir nada; el impacto para mí nunca sucedió, ya que estaba muy feliz en los brazos de Edward como para notarlo.

...

Desperté sobre el cesped, miré hacia abajo y noté la ropa que llevaba en el coche, entonces supe que todo había funcionado como lo habíamos planeado.

Juro haber extrañado muchisimo ese lugar, pero, se notaba muy bien que algo malo sucedia en Healtonia, sus hermosas y coloridas flores ya no estaban, y su brillante cielo azul se había teñido de un naranja tenebroso. Me levanté del frío cesped y miré a mi alrededor en busca de Edward y Jasper, pero me encontré sola, muy sola. No me quedaba otra que caminar, caminar y buscarlos.

Me resultó difícil encontrar la salida del bosque porque estaba muy espeso, gris y tenebroso. Oculté mis miedos más profundos para continuar hasta que por fin encontré un resplandor un poco más definido. El final estaba frente a mí. Decidida me encaminé hacía las afueras del prado y noté las calles que tanto reconocía bajo mis pies, todo estaba muy solitario y... destruído, había ruinas de las hermosas casas victorianas frente a mis ojos. Healtonia estaba totalmente cambiada, y un deje de desilución me atacó al darme cuenta de que todo eso había sucedido por mí culpa. Empezé a correr sin poder ocultar la desesperación, necesitaba encontrar a mi príncipe, y a Jasper, saber que sucedía, y dónde se estaba iniciando la guerra.

Seguí corriendo hasta que me topé con dos Healtones corpulentos, y armados. Me tensé y asusté. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿acaso eran amigos?. Me quedé allí hasta que ellos reaccionaron ante mi presencia, acercandose furiosos.

- ¡Es ella, ella se llevó a nuestro príncipe, y provocó ésto! -gritó uno de ellos señalandome

Cuando quise escapar uno de ellos había tomado mi cuello con fuerza entre sus manos. Mis ojos producian lágrimas calientes y el oxígeno me faltaba casi por completo. Todo me daba vueltas, ¿donde estaría mi Edward?, ¿Habría ido a la Guerra?, jamás me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle, prefería que me enviaran al infierno antes de eso. Jadeé sin aire, y estaba empezando a fallarme la vista cuando sentí que el agarre de mi atacante desaparecía y éste caía inconsciente a mi lado. Entonces ví un extraño y misterioso muchacho de cabello negro y particulares ojos color plata que me había salvado. Me tiré al piso intentando recuperar algo de aire. Y cuando quise darme cuenta el otro Healton estaba en el suelo noqueado por aquél precioso muchacho.

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Isabella? -preguntó con su dulce y melódica voz

- ¿Co..mo sabes mi nom..bre? -le dije entrecortadamente

- Me llamo Demetri, yo te protegeré, no tienes que tener miedo -oh genial, el sexy ángel era _mí ángel_-, ¿como te sientes?

- Mareada -le dije intentando levantarme

Él me ayudó, su tacto era tibio, ni frío ni caliente, _perfecto_.

- Es normal, ese idiota te apretó con fuerza, no entiendo porqué lo hizo

- No lo culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si era él -le dije

- ¿Lo harías? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño

- Despúes de todo, yo cree todo esto, ¿no es así?

- No entiendo -me respondió entrecerrando sus potentes ojos

- No me hagas caso -le dije sacudiendo la cabeza

- ¿Ibas a algún lado?, digo, no se ve una linda humana paseando por Healtonia por a menudo.

Me sorprendí y sobresalté, entonces él conocía de mí, despúes de todo era mi ángel tenía que saberlo, ¿no?

- En realidad... buscaba a alguien

- ¿Y podría ayudarte?

Negué con la cabeza

- La verdad es que no te conozco, y lo más probable es que tampoco conozcas a quien busco

Él se me acercó serio

- Te conozco más que nadie, sigo todos tus movimientos desde que llegaste hace unos meses aquí, ¿crees que no me había enterado cuando te llevaste al príncipe?, eso la sabemos todos los reinos, no solamente Healtonia, Bella -susurró en mi oído

- Bueno, entonces supongo que sabes a quien busco

Sonrió mirandome a los ojos

- Sí, aunque desearía que no lo buscaras a él, preferiría que corrieras tras un vampiro o un hombre lobo en vez de él (**N/A no pude evitarlo**)

- ¿Porqué?

Él pegó sus labios a mi oreja

- Porque tengo una terrible obseción hacía tú persona, no me preguntes que es eso, juro que desearía no sentirlo, pero es lo que me pasa...

- ¿Me conoces entonces? -le cambié de tema, no entendía de que me estaba hablando y decidí cambiar de diálogo.

Demetri parecía decepcionado por mi conducta, pero aún así me regaló una sonrisa espléndida

- Verás, como te explico para que comprendas, ¿te ha contado Prince Edward de mí?

Dudé, ¿acaso me parecía haberlo escuchado nombrando a Demetri?

- Bueno, no quiero ser muy directa pero él te odia -le dije esperando su reacción

Él suspiró

- No entiendo porqué siempre me quiso tener en su contra, se supone que debemos llevarnos bien, ¿no crees? -dijo sentándose en uno de los pocos bancos en pie de las calles.

- ¿Porqué crees que deberían llevarse bien? -le pregunté sentándome a su lado

- Bueno, después de todo somos primos, debemos estar unidos, yo nunca quise hacerle esto a Healtonia, admiraba la herencia de Edward, que le quedara todo este magnífico mundo para él cuando cumpliera sus 200 años...

- ¿No estabas celoso?, de que tu ¿primo?, heredara todo esto y tú...

- No, claro que no, yo heredaré Clie, amo mi reino

- ¿Clie?

- Sí, soy príncipe de Clie, es un lugar muy bonito, parecido a éste pero más cerca del cielo, por lo tanto los humanos como tú entran primero a el plano de Healtonia y despues deciden si quieren avanzar hasta nuestro reino de nivel más alto, pero el imbécil de mi padre se enojó al saber que como mi primo se había fugado del puesto de príncipe aquí me asignarían a mí, y él ya me había armado toda mi existencia en Clie. Estamos en guerra desde entonces.

La mueca de dolor de Demetri me hizo bajar la cabeza y quedarme seria.

- Admiro que hayas traído de nuevo a mi primo, Edward tiene que ayudar a regresar todo a la normalidad, pero no será nada fácil, mi padre ha herido a mi tío, y podría matarlo a él por lo que ha hecho. Tengo miedo, es la primera vez que lo tengo y debo admitir que duele ternerlo.

- ¿Miedo de que hieran a Edward?

- No solo de eso, sino miedo de que mi padre me haga luchar contra él, yo siempre he admirado a mi primo, aunque él me odie, él siempre fué el mejor amigo que tuve. Temo que solo tengo una opción en toda esta estúpida guerra.

- Dime -pedí intentando controlarme de gritar de lo maldita que estaba siendo mi vida en ese momento.

- Matar a mi padre, o morir en el intento -murmuró entre dientes.

Mi corazón se paró, lo que me planteaba Demetri era muy fuerte, yo lo quería porque admiraba a mi príncipe, pero pensar que él podría morir como lo podía hacer Edward, como lo podían hacer los reyes, y todo por mi culpa, el cielo era un infierno por MI estúpida culpa.

* * *

**Creeeeo que tienen toda el derecho en saber que este es el ante último capítulo de la primera temporada, el próximo es el último, después le sigue el adelanto de la próxima temporada y empieza la otra, la cuál lleva alrededor de 30 capítulos y nunca terminé, asique van a tener la exclusiva de saber cómo termina antes que nadie. APROBE MATEMAAAATICA! soy la persona más feliz en la faz del mundo *_* me fue re bien y la profesora me la aprobó, asique solamente desaprobé geografía :D soy feliiiiz. Nada, tengo que irme a gimnasia, pero sepan que entre la noche del sábado y la tarde del domingo les subo el último capitulo y después les digo como voy a subir la segunda temporada, el link de la novela original para que comparen y blah blah, las adoro lectoras. Gracias :)**

**Mawee.**


	27. Dos príncipes

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

_**Ante-último capítulo.**_

* * *

Capítulo veintisiete "Dos príncipes"

- ¿Dónde crees que estará tu primo? -le pregunté a Demetri mientras trotabamos juntos hasta el castillo.

- Junto a mi tío, es normal que quiera venganza -jadeó

Asentí, Edward solía ser demasiado predecible aveces.

Pensé que me cansaría, pero sin embargo la companía de Demetri me daba energía, era como si me diera oxígeno extra para no cansarme de correr. Cuando llegamos me quedé en blanco. El castillo seguía en pie, pero el tenebroso cielo anaranjado le daba un toque terrorífico, como un castillo embrujado. Instintivamente me pegué contra mi ángel cuando entramos, no se si él se dió cuenta, pero también se pegó a mí envolviendo mi cuerpo en una corriente electrica, _casi_ como me sucedía con Edward.

Todo dentro del castillo era igual, abundaban los colores dorados, rojos y azules. No lo había notado antes, pero Demetri vestía un traje de terciopelo de color rojo apagado con detalles dorados, le sentaba muy bien a su perfecto cuerpo, _Oh, no que estaba diciendo, ¡no podía gustarme!, con todo lo que odia Edward a su primo._ Pero aún así es un lindo muchacho, y me salvó de esos Healtones que querían matarme.

- Entra tú, a mi no me permiten pasar -me interrumpió mientras parabamos delante de una gran puerta dorada, la puerta del cuarto real.

- Claro que te permiten pasar -le dije tomándo su mano, era absurdo_, ¡eran parientes por Dios!, _familia, no rechazas a _tu_ familia.

Abrí la puerta despues de golpear con mis nudillos dos veces, entré tirando a Demetri con mi mano. La Reina Esme se sobresaltó ante nuestra entrada y volteó a vernos con ojos llorozos. Ví entonces a Edward, de rodillas mirando a su padre. Carlisle estaba recostado sobre una cama de simple tamaño con seda dorada recubriéndolo. Edward se levantó sorprendido mirando hacia uno de mis costados, entonces me di cuenta que aún sostenía la mano de Demetri. Edward me miró con desconfianza, provocando que soltara la mano de mi ángel rápidamente.

- No tienes nada que hacer aquí -le anunció duramente Edward.

Me estremecí ante sus frías palabras. Y al parecer Esme también.

- No le hables así Edward, Demetri es un buen chico -lo regañó su madre

- Claro que lo es -respondió con él sarcasmo

Entonces decidí intervenir.

- Lo es -le afirmé

Edward se acercó a Demetri peligrosamente, entonces noté el parecido en sus barbillas, la misma altura, el mismo tono de pálido en sus pieles, a pesar de que Edward poseía unos preciosos ojos de color verde y cabellera cobriza y Demetri era de pelo oscuro y ojos plateados, ambos se parecía lo suficiente para saber que eran familia. Lo noté tambien por la curvatura de sus perfectos labios, y el mismo caracter dulce, tierno y protector conmigo.

Me arrepentí de haberme quedado mirando a Demetri de más, ya que sentí el enojo de Edward desde mi posición.

- ¡No te acerques a ella, me has oído!

Demetri agachó la cabeza como si Edward fuera su padre.

- Edward Cullen, ¿no crees que deberías tener más respeto?, tu padre esta enfermo en esta habitación -lo regañó Esme

- No se preocupe, ya me iba -anunció Demetri

- Claro que lo hacias -respondió Edward serio

- Edward -regañé

Él me miraba con ¿furia?, celos, eso se llamaban _celos._

- ¿Tú tambien lo quieres?, ve con él - me respondió duramente

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? -le pregunté enojada

Primero, regresabamos y no me buscaba, ni siquiera se molestaba por saber que casi me matan. Segundo, trata fríamente al muchacho que me había salvado la vida, uno muy dulce por cierto y tercero se portaba histérico conmigo. Eso ya no podía soportarlo.

Demetri desapareció del cuarto cabizbajo y lo seguí hasta el pasillo tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera, sin siquiera preocuparme por ver a Edward.

- Debo regresar, tengo algo importante que hacer -me dijo con voz débil

Lo solté

- Ten cuidado -le dije

Demetri asintió tristemente y continuó su camino.

- "Ten cuidado" -me burló Edward a mis espaldas.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber lo roja de furia que estaba en ese momento.

- ¡¿Que te pasa con él? -grité

- ¡¿A mi? -contestó señalandose

- Si, a tí - dije respirando profundamente, intentando calmarme.

Edward sacudió su cabeza tranquilizándose.

- No lo sé, no lo quiero cerca de tí, estoy harto que desde que eramos chicos me saque a mis amigos, no soportaría que me aleje de tí -admitió frustrado

Lo abrazé fuerte y besé su mejilla dándole a entender que sus celos eran inútiles.

- No me separaré de tí, pero siento una conexión con Demetri, no puedo evitarlo -admití

Él asintió comprendiendo.

- ¿Qué era lo importante que debía hacer? -preguntó señalándo con un movimiento de cabeza el pasillo por el que Demetri había desaparecido.

- Dijo algo de "matar a su padre, o morir en el intento", no pude hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera me dejó intentarlo.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos

- Debemos encontrarlo, si mata a mi tío tendrá que ascender de forma inmediata al trono de Clie, puede que la pase muy mal.

Edward tiró de mi mientras corriamos por los pasillos hacia afuera del castillo.

* * *

**El próximo es el último, sé que es corto éste, pero prefería hacerlo un poco más corto y traerles otro capi que hacerlo bien largo y terminar el fic acá, o no? :D Ganó Argentina el partido del mundial de hoy *_* lo ví en la casa de una amiga con todas las chicas y gritamos como locas jaja, estuvo muuuuy bueno :), puedo pedir un simple favor? yo sé que me quieren(? El próximo cap es el último, y me gustaría terminar la primera temporada del fic llegándo a los 100 RR, me darían ese simple regalo? las quiero.**

**Mawee.**


	28. El final del comienzo

La trama, la historia y los conflictos están basados en mi novela makemeinmortal, los **personajes** y descripciones de los mismos se los debo a la gran **Stephenie Meyer.** NO a las plagiadoras ;)

_**Están listas para el final?**_

* * *

Capítulo veintiocho "El final del comienzo"

Corrimos hacia uno de los prados de Healtonia, evité en todo momento observar detenidamente el cielo anaranjado, me daba escalofríos de sólo mirarlo.

Edward miró hacia varias direcciones verificando que nadie aparte de nosotros se encontraba allí y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca abrió un deslumbrante portal de luz blanca.

- Iremos a Clie -anunció mientras me abrazaba contra su costado y saltabamos hacia el otro lado.

Parpadeé varias veces dándome cuenta de que nos encontrabamos en otro reino.

Clie era hermoso, pero como Healtonia, también estaba en guerra. Sus calles no eran tan desiertas, por lo menos había seres transitandola. Edward tiró de mi mano para que lo siguiera. Corrimos hasta un puente de piedras blancas, parecido al que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. ¿Alguna vez imaginaron árboles dorados?, pues en Clie existían. Traspasando el puente, tras una ilera de esos hermosos árboles se encontraba el castillo más deslumbrante que había visto. Era de un radiante color blanco, con tejados en colores rojos y un poco, solo un poco más pequeño que el castillo de piedra de Healtonia, era de fantasías.

Edward siguió tirando de mí -supongo que se había dado cuenta de mi estado de shock- hasta la gran entrada de madera blanca del castillo. El portón no tardó en caer a nuestros pies, al parecer el guardia conocía bien al príncipe de Healtonia. Recorrimos pasillos totalmente elegantes, de blancos, dorados y rojos radiantes, los candelabros de techo brillaban tanto que por poco me quedo ciega, estaba todo_ tan _perfectamente arreglado. Nos dirigimos hasta la que creí yo era la sala principal. Me quedé admirando los pomos de cristal de las puertas, y sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado. Agudizé mi oído y no tardé en oír ¿llantos? Me sobresalté y por acto reflejo me aferré al costado de Edward, juro que él hubiera reido, pero no lo hizo. Supe entonces que lo que sucedía detrás de una de esas puertas era algo _grave._

- ¡No le hagas más daño! -gritó una muchacha sollozando, entonces descubrí cuál era la puerta y nos acercamos más para oír.

- ¡Haré lo que quiera con él, maldito, ¿como osaste intentar matarme? -gritaba furioso un hombre

El miedo me caló los huesos, Edward sostenía prácticamente todo el peso de mi cuerpo en sus fuertes brazos. Entonces una voz me reconfortó de golpe:

- Te odio -contestó al hombre Demetri

- Es él -le anuncié a Edward mientras que me soltaba de él y corría hacia el otro lado de aquella puerta.

- ¡Isabella! -gritó mientras me perseguía

Demetri yacía en el piso, su perfecto rostro tenía marcas de golpes y salía sangre de su labio. Corrí hasta él y me tiré al suelo, evaluando sus heridas de cerca y dándo muecas de dolor por ellas. Miré a mi alrededor, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises lloraba, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones me observaba con furia mientras yo abrazaba a su hijo; claro, ese hombre era el rey de Clie.

- ¿Estas bien? -le pregunté mientras continuaba abrazándolo

- Ahora sí -contestó débilmente

Algo dentro de mí brilló ante sus palabras.

- Alejate de él -me amenazó el Rey.

No me moví, es más me aferré más a Demetri.

- ¡He dicho que desaparezcas niña! -me gritó mientras acercaba su puño a mí.

Cerré los ojos esperándo el impacto, pero al no recibirlo los volví a abrir y allí estaba Edward, deteniendo el puño de su tío.

- Ni te atrevas -dijo Edward mirándo al rey

- ¿Que rayos haces en mí reino?, no eres bienvenido a Clie, traidor -enfatizó la última palabra para que doliera, pero a mi príncipe no le afectó que le dijera aquello.

- No he venido a respetar su estúpido reino, ni a salvar de una muerte segura a mi inútil primo, sólo seguí a mi prometida hasta aquí -comentó

El rey me miró, enfureciéndose aún más. Luego regresó su mirada hacia Edward

- Has hecho lo incorrecto sobrino, jamás te perdonaré que te hayas enamorado de una estúpida mortal.

Edward se puso rojo de furia.

- ¡Cierra el pico! -gritó Demetri con todas las fuerzas que pudo levantándose de mi lado. Lo imité tórpemente.

- Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme que silencie, ¿o acaso tienes una buena razón? -exigió el rey apuntándolo con su mano.

- Los mortales no son estúpidos padre...

- Claro que lo son, y no hay nada peor que enamorarse de uno -interrumpió el rey.

- ¡Yo estoy enamorado de una mortal, y ella no es para nada estúpida! -admitió Demetri con orgullo.

Edward se quedó paralizó, parecía no estar respirando. El rey estaba tan furioso que hechaba chispas y la muchacha solo lloraba ante la extraña confusión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Te mataré, no me importa perder un heredero, juro que lo haré! -gritó el rey dirigiendose a su hijo.

Demetri retrocedió unos pasos ante el enfado de su padre.

- ¡No lo harás! -gritó Edward

Golpeó a su tío en la espalda, dejándolo caer al suelo inconsciente. Edward se dirigió rápidamente hacia la muchacha que no paraba de sollozar. Saqué conclusiones de que tal vez sea pariente de ellos ante su parecido, una prima, una tía joven quizá.

- Ve a llamar a los guardias y a un médico, despertará en el calabozo de Healtonia. Mi madre me pidió que lo escolten hasta allá, quiere hablar con su hermano -exigió Edward.

Los guardias y el medico no tardaron en llegar y se llevaron al rey en un carruaje. La muchacha los acompañó. Me sentí agotada ante todo lo que estaba pasando y me dejé caer pesádamente en el suelo para sentarme. Acto reflejó Edward y Demetri enseguida se giraron a ver que me había pasado. Reí en mi interior, eso era todo muy raro.

- Avisaré al ejercito de Healtonia que la guerra es inexistente, evitaremos la muerte de inocentes -susurró Edward evitando a su primo con la mirada.

Demetri asintió

- Yo llamaré al ejercito de Clie, la guerra terminó.

- ¿Vamos, amor? -me pidió Edward

Miré a Demetri a los ojos, él ocultaba su dolor en una sonrisa fingida. Se la devolví, me levanté y caminé hasta Edward.

- ¿No me dirás adiós? -pidió Demetri apenado

Edward siguió caminándo dándole la espalda y yo me giré sorprendida al ver su tristeza. Involuntariamente mi cuerpo corrió hasta el suyo y lo abrazé mientras ocultaba el rostro en su pecho. Él era mi nuevo ángel, ahora tenía dos ángeles que me protegerían, que serían_ para mí_. Que suerte tengo.

- Creo que sabes de que humana estoy enamorado -susurró muy bajo en mi oído

Me sonrojé, y negué con la cabeza. El rió musicalmente ante mi sonrojo.

- De tí -contestó dulcemente.

Volví a sentir la incontrolable descarga electrica en mi piel, lo quería tanto como amaba a Edward, tenía dos príncipes azúles aparte de ángeles para mí. Supongo que ahora me sentía como una verdadera princesa feliz.

Demetri levantó mi mentón con su dedo y presionó con dulzura sus labios contra los míos. Saboreó rápidamente mi labio inferior se separó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Debes irte -me recordó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Giré recordando a Edward con culpa. Él seguía ahí, en el marco de la puerta, dándonos la espalda. Me ubiqué a su lado, tomé su mano y miré su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, manteniendo la calma.

- Lo siento -le dije sinceramente mientras daba un suave apretón a su mano

Él me sonrió sinceramente.

- No es nada -admitió con una de sus sonrisas torcidas-, ¿volvemos a nuestro reino mi princesa?

Reí y asentí.

- Extraño usar los bonitos vestidos que me regalaba tu madre -admití mientras caminabamos.

- Rojos -aseguró Edward.

Nos sonreímos y emprendimos la marcha hacia_ nuestro _reino. Este era el final de nuestro comienzo_. Por ahora._

**_

* * *

_**

******Haber, levanten las manos todas las Healtoneras insatisfechas con el final... WOW! sé que son muchas, porque les juro que leo un final así de un fic que me gusta y empiezo a pegarme contra las paredes (no lo hagan, no es gracioso) Tranquilas, seguramente ya deben saber que hay secuela, que ya tengo escritos 30 capitulos, y mirenle el lado positivo les puedo dejar el link de la historia original si quieren! asi comparan y ven como eran realmente los verdaderos personajes y cosas así, ¿quieren?, bueno, la que quiera me avisa, y si son muchas les vengo a dejar el link junto con el fic de la secuela, supongo que varias se habrán dado cuenta de que la secuela va a tener mucho triángulo amoroso, ¿como no amar a Demetri? *_* es un sol y Edward, Dios Edward es Edward, y no se puede hacer nada contra eso xD ahhh me estoy llendo por las ramas y estoy contando cosas que no debo xD perdonperdonperdon jaja, dejenme reviews, quiero saber que tan mala fui en este final ;) y diganme si quieren la novela original, asi comparan :) espero pronto poder traerles el fic con la secuela, se que es frustrante esperar cuando lo que más se quiere es leer, en fin, no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para agradecer de a una, asique en general GRACIAS! miles y miles de gracias, a todas las que se engancharon, a todas las que me dijeron palabras hermosas, que me taladraron el corazón y me impulsaron a seguir adaptando, gracias denuevo, y nos leemos muy pronto, en la secuela. Las amo. Ah por cierto, ¿algo inesperado el beso de Demetri no? :)**

******Mawee.**


	29. nota de autora

**Holaaaa! :) wow, pasó todo tan rápido que todavía no puedo creer estar adaptando ya la segunda temporada, lamento avisar que está siendo un poco más complicado de lo que creía, pero les aseguro que para el fin de semana ya hago el fic de la secuela y subo adelantos, asi no se quedan con las ganas, si Dios quiere la semana que viene arranco con la secuela :D que felicidad :') nada, hoy hablando con mis amigas del colegio me empezaron a alagar de mi imaginacion, y prometí llevarles mañana uno de mis cuadernos para que lo vean, son tan dulces conmigo *_* es re lindo tener amigas que me apoyen en lo que hago, aunque a veces mientan un poquito diciendome algunos alagos que no merezco xD pero fuera de eso son las mejores. Pasando a lo importante, pregunté, ustedes lo quisieron (conste que fueron ustedes) jaja**, **_http:/ makemeinmortal .blogspot .com/ _copien y peguen bien, porque lo tuve que escribir mal porque sino fanfic no me lo toma u.u.**** Fui inteligente y borré cualquier adelanto, o indicio de la segunda temporada, así sigue siendo total sorpresar (ya se, soy mala), espero que lean, comparen, y me digan si está mejor el fic o el original, por mi parte prefiero el fic, los caps son mas largos ya que junté de a dos, si se dan cuenta en la original los capitulos son demasiado cortos y subir eso en fanfiction es casi pecado |: asique mas me valia juntar de a dos aunque sea no? jaja, las quiero, y si Dios quiere puede que antes del fin de semana les traigo el fic de la secuela con adelantos. Adios!**

**Mawee.**


	30. SECUELA

**Aviso del comienzo de la segunda temporada de este fic! :) busquenlo en mi perfil, en mis historias, _Queen of Two Kingdoms_, nos leemos allá :) las quiero, y graacias! :D**

**Mawee.**


End file.
